The Princess and the Dragon
by Kosa Twilight
Summary: Acnologia has no memories of his life and is trapped with the voices of the dragons whose souls he's taken. He's spent four centuries alone until a special Celestial Mage finds him. Will he learn to love, or will he regain his memories and kill them all? (Starts just before Grand Magic Games. Also, has nobody thought of making Acnologia a fairy?)
1. Chapter 1

Tired. I felt tired. I didn't know why, but I was always tired. I would wake up and not remember how I got there. My memory had never been very good. I would likely not remember to eat if not for my friends. They were always with me. They always spoke to me. A lot of the time they were unkind, but they were the only company I had. People would look at me and run away, and animals feared me even more than the humans. Even plants were afraid of me.

I didn't understand why. I walked or I floated on water. Sometimes I dreamed that I was flying. All I had was the rags on my back and the voices nobody else heard. I always felt sad and lonely, but I didn't know how to fix it. I wasn't very good with words. The moment I learned to speak their language, it'd suddenly change. I didn't like that. It felt like they were deliberately doing it to keep me away.

I wandered through the forest, looking down at my shadow as I did so. I noticed the grass flowing away from me even though there was little wind. Nature didn't like me, I just wanted to know why that was. I wasn't cursed by Ankhseram so it did not make sense to me.

 _Y'know, you should burn a village. That'll make you feel better. The Fire will keep you warm as well. Also, we're fucking bored. Burn something!_

It was strange. There were times when the voices argued, and times like now when they all spoke as one. Thousands of voices screaming at him to do something. He wanted to find someone like him, not push them away. Burning things made him feel better sometimes, but it just made him more lonely. I didn't want to be alone anymore. The voices made me feel more lonely than I could bear.

 _Come on! We're dying here. Pun intended. Just do something! Your wandering is getting on our tits._

 _I like wandering._

 _Nobody asked you!_

 _Go swimming. I wanna be in the water again. It's been so long since I've been in the water._

 _He can't swim idiot._

 _So? It isn't like he'll die._

 _Shut up! I say we fly. Flying is something we can all agree on._

 _Not me._

 _Shut it Callous!_

 _Fuck you guys!_

 _Fuck you!_

 _Why're you bringing me into this? I wanna have a nap._

They were like this more and more often. It made my head hurt. Or was it that dry feeling that plagued my mouth? I didn't really know. I didn't have anyone to explain anything to me. The voices argued too much. It was rare one would give me advice that was helpful to me. I wish that they'd be quiet when I tried to sleep and not plague my mind more than they already did.

I remember a human opening their wrists with glass once. After a little while, they stopped moving. I'd taken a piece of glass and done the same. The glass didn't break my skin. I figured the man had thinner skin than me because he was a lighter pigment. I ended up taking a strange looking dagger from a human and managed to open my wrists. Ith unfamiliar feeling burned, but it drowned out the voices, so I'd done it many times.

I'd get deeper and deeper each time, fascinated by what was under my skin. I'd gotten to the bone ones. My body quickly healed and there wouldn't be any sign that it'd been cut open. I wondered why that was, but I never figured out the answer. I didn't just do it to my wrist either. I did it to many parts of my body. I'd cut open my stomach once to see the organs underneath. They were very weird to look at, and again, there was no sign I had done so.

Humans tried fighting me, and out of boredom and curiosity, I'd fight back. I learned quickly that they were too fragile to fight. I would tap a shoulder and the whole arm would fall off. I also learned that when humans used magic against me, I could eat it. I don't know how I learned to do this. Maybe it was from my past? I wasn't sure. Different things tasted differently, but I didn't mind.

I remember that knife breaking one day. I think I cried when it happened. I remember the voices taunting me because I'd broken it. I tried other methods of making them quiet. Recently I found that eating a certain powder would make everything disappear. The human I acquired it from called it Spice. It was made from grinding a plant from a mountain I was heading to. I wanted everything to be quiet. I wasn't bothered by the effects it had on my body. It had a habit of defying logic. I've bathed in volcanos and hot springs that'd melt a normal human.

I looked up from my unfocused gaze and realised I was already at the foot of the mountain. It would've been a week's walk so I didn't know how I managed to walk all the way there without stopping or resting. Again, my body defied logic. There wasn't much of a path so I climbed. It wasn't very difficult. The stone felt like mush beneath my fingers.

 _Who wants to see him fall off? I do!_

 _I'll take that bet._

 _Who said it was a bet? Seriously! You think everything's a bet._

 _It's not a fucking bet._

 _Is it?_

 _No!_

 _I think it is._

 _I want a bet._

 _I'm tired._

 _We're all tired!_

 _I'm more tired than you are._

 _No, I am._

 _I'm a dream drake. I'm instantly more tired than the rest of you._

 _You aren't the only one you self-centred twat._

 _You speaking to me or him?_

 _To all of you!_

 _Why're you shouting?_

 _Why do you think!?_

 _I want a bet. Have I won?_

 _NO!_

I growled as I reached the top. I needed that strange plant and I needed it now.

 _It isn't healthy to eat those plants. You won't be able to hear everyone, but it's making you sick. You aren't immune to everything._

One of the few voices I had that spoke reason warned me about the Spice. While I would normally appreciate her voice, it didn't cease my desire for the plant. The cold felt strange against my skin but I wasn't concerned. The voices were more unbearable than the white speckled wind. I walked forward in the snow that went up to my waist.

 _The stupid bastard is gonna freeze his balls off!_

 _I think he's getting dumber each decade or so. What do you guys think?_

 _What about us girls?_

 _Fuck off Mezeth. Nobody cares about your stupid feminism bullshit._

 _Sexist._

 _We are not having this argument again!_

 _Oh yes, we are._

 _Oh no, we're not._

I used my nose to sniff out the familiar flora. I felt my body shiver and saw ice growing on my long hair, but it didn't bother me. I smelled humans nearby as well. I wondered why they were here, but dismissed them a moment later. They were nothing to me. I continued my search and found some of the Spice growing on the side of a rock. I picked it and started to grind it with a stone I broke from the rock. It felt strange against my hand but I wasn't bothered by it. It was nice to feel something that wasn't exhaustion. When I felt sure that the plant had been ground enough, I put it in my mouth and swallowed.

It only took a few seconds until it took control of my body. I felt it go limp and rest against the large rock I took the plant from. My vision started to twist, but I couldn't hear the voices anymore. I couldn't feel anything anymore. It felt like I was floating. I felt my eyes go heavy, and after a while, I finally let sleep take me.

* * *

It didn't last. I was awoken by the smell and noise of human. My eyes lazily opened and I saw a strange person glaring down at me. I didn't know why and I didn't care at the moment. The plant was still in effect as I couldn't hear anything he was saying. Or was it yelling? I couldn't tell. He had green hair, brown eyes, a pale complexion and had a very ugly tattoo in the middle of his face. I think it was a turtle? As time passed, he seemed to realise I couldn't hear him. He grabbed my torn cloak and pulled me up. I wasn't afraid of him so I didn't try resisting. Eventually, I started to hear what he was saying.

"-ate the only plant nearby!" He yelled in my face, getting a little spit on my nose. I wrinkled my nose at the foul stench. "Stupid bastard. I'm gonna make you pay for this, freaky hippy!" He started to walk and was dragging me. I didn't know where he was taking me and I didn't really care. I couldn't feel my feet so I doubted I'd be walking for a little while anyway.

I didn't know how long he was dragging me. But far off in the distance, I could hear the voices again. I wanted to get another plant. I need another plant to keep them away. I liked the quiet, it made it possible to sleep. It wasn't often I got a chance to sleep. When I did get a chance, I enjoyed it as much as I could. I'd rather be asleep right now than deal with this human who was ranting to himself. I felt my nose twitch as I smelled dragon nearby.

"Found you!" Shouted a high-pitched male voice.

I looked in his direction and saw a strange human with pink hair and a scarf made of dragon scales. He punched the stranger, dropping me in the snow. I watched the short-lived battle ensue. I didn't know who he was, but he was a Dragon Slayer. While the memories I did have were minimal, I understood what they were. I have a vague recollection of a dragon war, but I didn't have much detail. Dragon Slayers weren't common, and sometimes I would see nameless faces talk to me in the few dreams I had. Was this one of them? I wasn't sure.

"Dammit!" Shouted another male. This one sounded deeper than the other one. The young man looked down at me, surprised I was even there. "You idiot! You could've hit... Uh. What's your name?" I wasn't sure. He snapped his fingers in front of me and while I saw the action, I couldn't hear it very well. "Hey, Wendy! I think this guy has been SPiced. Do you have an antidote for it?" Antidote? No. I didn't want that. I needed this Spice.

 _That bastard is as stupid as you are. He's got his cock out in the snow! Ha._

 _I wanna see him do it._

 _Think we can make him do it?_

 _I'd love to do that._

 _Why don't we try fucking something?_

 _As if he'd do that. He's a wuss._

I covered my ears, growling. I didn't understand the subject they were starting to bicker about now, but I didn't want to hear it. It seemed that it was becoming rarer and rarer that they spoke in unison. Sometimes I felt that they did it to torture me and I didn't know why.

 _I say we kill 'em!_

 _That isn't a bad idea._

 _I wanna eat 'em!_

 _Yeah, let's eat the humans!_

 _I'm fucking starved._

 _We all are._

 _Hey, moron, eat something!_

 _Yeah, eat them!_

 _Bite the little one. She's just an appetizer._

 _The pink one might be spicy. I don't like spice._

 _I like spice! Eat the pink one first._

 _Come on you useless blue haired twat, eat them!_

 _Yeah, eat them!_

 _EAT ALL OF THEM!_

I shouted loudly. I didn't think I made anything understandable, but I wanted them to stop. They were shouting at me. Screaming at me to eat the humans. I didn't want to. They started to scream at me. It was getting louder and louder and it was being unified. Thousands of voices screaming at once. The little minority of reason were drowned out by the sudden desire to feed on the flesh that clung to the human's bones. I didn't want it. But they were screaming so much that I was willing to just to shut them up.

When I sensed a hand coming near me, I bit it. I couldn't hear the yelp over the screams, but with the taste of blood in my mouth, the yelling as starting to quiet down. They were still too loud. I'd gotten onto my feet, holding the sides of my head in a vain effort to make them go away. I didn't know why I did that. I knew it never worked, but it was a natural reaction.

 _Fuck me that tastes good! Bite another one._

 _If I could I would've orgasmed._

 _Bite another one!_

 _Eath them!_

 _Eat, not eath. Idiot._

 _Shut up, I'm hungry!_

 _Eat them!_

 _Go on, bite!_

 _Bite!_

I growled at the humans. My eyes burned with a familiar wet feeling and I allowed magic to start building up in my mouth. I just wanted it to end. I just wanted it to be quiet again. I wanted everything to go away. At the same time, I didn't. They were my only company. As much as I despised them, I needed them. I needed something to stay by my side. I could feel the wind trying to avoid me and I barely felt any drops on snow on my body. Nobody wanted me. Not even the voices wanted me, but they were all I had.

"Lucy!" Shouted the pink haired one.

I felt two hands cup my cheeks. I didn't know why I hadn't seen her or sensed her, but a female had gotten in front of me. She was touching my face, wiping away the stream of water. I wasn't used to the gentle contact and it made me shake. I was barely used to any contact. She was looking right into my eyes, and I felt familiar with her. She reminded me of a blonde with brown eyes that had done the same a long time ago. I didn't know how long it had been, it had to have been recent if I remembered someone like this. I felt the magic in my mouth die down, but they were still yelling at me.

"What's wrong?" I couldn't look her in the eye. Humans didn't like it when I mentioned the voices. They glared at me. Judged me. Said things they didn't think I heard. "Can you hear people?" I didn't know why, but I nodded. I felt more water leave my eyes. "Are they why you bit Wendy?"

"They..." I didn't recognise my own voice. "Eat you..." It didn't feel like I was talking. But it was me. I was getting used to this new language, and I could hear it. "Spice... Makes quiet." I didn't understand the female. People didn't like being this near me, but she was doing it willingly. I felt her let go of my face and pulled me into a hug, pressing my face against her very warm chest. I didn't know why. I couldn't find the words to ask either. I tried to look up at her but I was unable thanks to how she was holding me.

"That was a very unwise action to take Lucy," said a commanding female voice I couldn't see. "How did you know he wouldn't attack you like he did Wendy?" The female's name was Lucy. The name was strange. I could feel her arm stroking my back and for reasons unknown, I felt calmer.

"He's sick," said the one called Lucy. "You came for the spice to make the voices go away, didn't you?"

 _Is he gonna fuck?_

 _Who wants to see 'em fuck?_

 _I do!_

 _I haven't had sex in centuries!_

 _We can whack it if we try hard enough._

 _And we've got a sexy figure to do it with. I'm game._

 _Can we eat them later?_

 _Oh yeah._

 _It'll be line a genderbent mantis!_

 _Don't you mean like?_

 _He's right, it'll be a genderbent mantis. We fuck, then we eat! Everyone up for that?_

 _Yep!_

 _Why can't he be with a man? I need a good man._

 _We'll work something out. In the meantime, let's get ready for fucking!_

 _Can he eat her tit? She only needs one._

 _It does look tasty._

 _But then he can't fuck her._

 _True._

 _What about the little blue one? Blues need to stick together._

 _Don't you touch her you slut!_

 _Calm down, grandma._

"It's alright." She was stroking my back again. I must've been reacting to the sordid conversation the voices we having. "I'm going to take you somewhere safe. We'll help you make them quiet..." I tensed when I managed to see the others come into view. The pink one had a cat on his shoulder while the blue one was holding an angry looking white cat. The red-haired lady had pity in her eyes, something I didn't like. I couldn't stand pity. It made me feel weaker than I already was. The man who'd snapped his fingers appeared to be unsure. "Do you have a name?" I gave a weak shrug. I probably did, but it eluded me at the moment. "I'll call you Blue for the moment. You ok with that?"

"Blue..." For the time being, I was Blue. I think I could grow used to that.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't remember names very well so I gave nicknames. I have Pinkie, Blueberry, Happy, Grumpy, Tigress, Ice Prince, and Lioness. I remembered Lucy's name, but I liked calling her Lioness. While the others weren't very trusting of me, especially Grumpy, they were kind. Pinkie was fiery and kept asking to fight me, but I didn't want to break him because it'd upset the Lioness. I knew that in a pride of lions, it was the females that did most of the work. The males were all show and roar while they raised the cubs and hunted for food. Some males hunted, but they were a minority.

The Lioness was brave, as was Tigress, but Lioness was braver to me. She said that I was cold so she gave me a coat, she gave me water, and because I was afraid of being on my own, she'd stayed with me. She managed to coax me into a strange contraption called a train that made me feel really sick. Blueberry made me feel better. I wasn't very good at talking so I couldn't answer many questions they gave me. They knew I was a Dragon Slayer, that my element was Magic, and that I didn't have a good memory.

I didn't like the train expressed my dislike by hissing at it, and I was tempted to eviscerate it. But I didn't because Lioness liked it. She'd brought me to a thing called a Hospital. I didn't like the smells there when I first got in and I don't like it now. Lioness talked about the voices I heard, that they'd pushed me to use Spice. The Doctor said I had an addiction but I didn't know what that meant until Lioness explained it.

The Doctor tried to take blood from me but their needles kept snapping. The voices gave me an idea to help solve their problem. When they had left me alone for a few moments to figure out what to do, I had found a sharp object and infused it with my magic. With it, I cut my arm open and I called them back. They didn't like that. When they asked why I had done it, I told them. I said I'd done it many times before. They didn't like that either, Lioness being among them.

I didn't understand why they didn't like it. That told them that I had been isolated for a very long time. When they asked about my family, I said that I had a dead sister, a possible nephew, a missing brother-in-law and all I knew of my parents was that they tried to murder me. My sister knew I had a poor memory, but she loved to remind me of things. She always talked to me. If I forgot something, including her name, she had no problem reminding me. I'd even forget who she was sometimes, but she was always there.

She used to be, at least. Whenever I forgot, she would tell me about it. She didn't want me to hate my parents, but it was hard not to. Where I had been born, wherever or whenever that was, discoloured hair or eyes were taboo. It meant the child was cursed, possessed or the parents had done something heinous. His sister had been born with bright red eyes but because she was so gifted and special, our parents said that she'd gotten chemicals in her eyes. When I was born, I had blue hair. According to her, our mother had cheated on another man and that was what our father believed created me. I was evidence of my mother's infidelity. In their eyes, I had to die so the sin would be forgotten.

Gadra always told me that story. I wish she was with me. I wanted to feel her again, but she was gone. I couldn't remember her face anymore and it hurt me. I remember dark skin, dark hair and ruby red eyes, and the most comforting smile that ever was, along with her embrace, but little else. I sometimes remembered her voice, but it was often lost to me. I know that Gadra had married at some point and had birthed a son. All I remember is that he had her eyes. He was probably dead, the same for his own father. I didn't know and I wouldn't have any way of knowing.

Even though my very limited vocabulary and broken excuse for speech, Lioness listened to me. She expressed how wrong my parents were for what they'd done and that they'd missed out on a good son. I didn't know if that was true or not. At times it felt like I was cursed. The Doctors had collected the blood from my arm and bandaged it even though it would be closed in a few minutes.

"We aren't sure, but we think his amnesia is a genetic disorder. I've only read about something like this, but it was rampant some four hundred years ago. It does pop up every now and again, however. If someone has enough exposure to magic, it'll trigger the normally dormant gene. We can start treatment but since we don't know much about it, we're rather limited in that area," said the man with bright green hair. She was stroking my back, likely expecting me not to like the stranger. On the contrary. I was desperate for contact but wasn't sure how to express it. "From what we've gotten he's a slightly underweight man in his late twenties. We also suspect schizophrenia." I didn't know what that word was.

"Is it linked to his amnesia or addiction?" asked the blonde. I looked at a marking on her hand, finding it most curious. Had I seen it before? Maybe I had. It was bright pink and looked a little like a fairy. I was given a flashback to one of those little creatures and wondered where they were at the moment? "And is there anything we can do for the latter?"

"It could be linked to either or neither. I'll get some medication to start combating the effects of Spice and we'll try him on antipsychotics. I'd rather not, but thanks to his poor speech and limited understanding of people, I don't think it'll be possible to get a proper diagnosis. I would prefer that 'Blue' stay here, but I don't think he'll be able to handle it. I'll have a nurse give you prescriptions and a diet that'll help. As he's so forgetful, he's going to need someone to be there constantly." Lioness nodded. I wanted to know why she was doing this for me, but I wasn't able to ask. "I'd like to have updates on his condition. He could also do with a bath as well."

"Lake?" I managed to say. It sounded so wrong that I was embarrassed by it.

 _What kind of idiot can't say lake?_

 _What kind of idiot can't even have a simple blood test without being dramatic?_

 _Why do you have to make it so difficult?_

 _I don't like needles._

 _We don't care that you don't like needles._

 _Does he like needles?_

 _He'd probably love to be pinned down and needled._

 _For the Wrath of Ankhseram, why are you so horny?_

 _I haven't gotten laid for centuries!_

 _Neither have the rest of us._

 _Wanna change that?_

"I guess you're staying with me," Lioness smiled. I wanted to know why. I wanted to understand her compassion and kindness. I felt her stroke my arm over the bandages. "But you can't do this anymore, ok?" Why not? "It's not good for you. Come on, I'll take you to where I live." I wasn't sure how I knew, but she was sad. I could see it in her brown eyes. I saw grief. I think I've seen something similar when there was more than one human and I broke one of them. I was afraid to touch her because of how fragile she looked. All humans were fragile, but the humans I had broken were thick and muscular. She wasn't.

* * *

The town called Magnolia was very warm. She looked back to make sure I didn't wander off or get lost and it made me feel more secure. I wasn't sure when I'd last been inside a town, but it hadn't looked like this. The houses were different, and I think I recognise this place? The river had a peachy smell to it, and this was the only river I remembered that had this smell. But when I had been to this river, there hadn't even been a hut or a camp. These buildings looked like they had been here for decades. The Doctor man said I was in my late twenties so I didn't know how that was possible.

I could smell Pinkie and Happy following. They were trying to be stealthy but were failing. I stopped and punched the wall of a building. The building didn't crack, but it vibrated violently and the two fall off the roof. Pinkie looked at me with surprise and I only looked down with a blank expression. I looked at Lioness, and she was surprised. Pinkie was as well. Did he think I couldn't smell him? He wasn't exactly very quiet. Nobody was. I could hear around five couples mating at this moment. I was able to use my magic like a sonar, but I never really used it because I didn't find a need for it.

"How'd you do that?" Asked Lioness. She knew I wasn't very good with words, but I assume it was the surprise. She walked over and touched the area I had hit, but there was no sign I'd done anything to it. "Wow. You must have some serious control of your magic. That's impressive," she smiled. I tilted my head to one side, not understanding what she meant.

"Hey Blue," said Pinkie. "How strong are you?" I shrugged. "So you have no idea how powerful you are?" I shook my head. "I wanna fight!" I repeated the previous action. "Huh? Why not? I'm stronger than you think." I could smell that he was not entirely human, so it was possible that he stood a chance. I think I encountered a demon in the past and it was mildly entertaining to break.

 _Is he gonna let that punk hit him?_

 _I say we kill him._

 _Then we don't get laid. Genderbent mantis remember?_

 _Shut up! We don't care about your mental boner._

 _I do._

 _Nobody cares!_

 _We're talking about the Fire Funk, not Durham's boner._

 _Oh yeah?_

 _Burn the fucker!_

 _Yeah, we can take him!_

I decided that he would use his magic against me and I'd eat it. I opened my arms, gesturing that the boy could try and come at me. He grinned and set himself on fire and went at me. I moved out of the way multiple times. He was very slow, I noted. He was getting frustrated but also excited. He couldn't hit me and that made him want to hit me more. His fire was getting hotter and he was starting to use his Dragon Slayer magic. He wasn't very good at keeping his fire controlled, something else I made note of.

"Be careful Natsu!" Yelled Lioness. She wanted to make sure I was alright. I liked that. I wanted people to care about me. I wasn't bored with Pinkie's failings. Instead, I found it interesting. He wasn't getting anywhere but he wouldn't give up. It felt familiar for some reason. Had I encountered this Slayer before? It felt like it. I was curious as to why that was.

"He's really fast, ain't he?" I heard the flying cat say. I remembered his name because it was simple. I liked simple names. Ice Prince's name was simple, but I liked calling him Ice. "Hey Blue! Show off one of your attacks!" The cat sounded confident. In me or Pinkie? I would find out shortly.

I channelled magic into my arm, allowing it to burn bright blue with a faint blue aura surrounding it. I walked out of the boy's way and then to his side. I flicked him, but when he went backwards, I compressed magic behind his back so he wouldn't damage any buildings. People didn't like their things being destroyed. I could've gotten the same result without making my arm blue, but the cat wanted to see me show off. Pinkie got up and went right back me even though he was a black bruise on his stomach. It made me more curious.

"That's enough!" Said Lioness. The boy was already flying at me so I nullified his magic. Pinkie dropped to the ground and tried setting his hands on fire again. It was a simple spell and would wear off in a few minutes. I used it on wyverns so I could eat them.

 _And on us. Stupid blue cunt._

"Hey!" Humans had a thing for saying 'Hey' it appeared. "What's up with my magic?" Lioness looked at me with concern, but I did my best at explaining that it would return in a few minutes. It sounded terrible. She didn't mind my bad speech. "How'd he do that?"

"His element is magic," Lioness reminded Pinkie. "You protected the buildings with your magic, right?" I nodded. "I'm gonna have to keep you around then. Natus is always destroying stuff and it's a real pain. Lucky to have found you, aren't I?" I didn't know how to respond to that. "Come on. You seriously need a bath." I followed her, and the other two followed me.

I hadn't lived in a home before so I didn't know what I was expecting. While she said it was only an apartment, it was as good as a castle for me. I noticed a pile of wrapping paper and a tear-stained letter next to them. Humans wrapped stuff in the colourful paper and presented them as gifts, especially during the winter time. Someone had given her gifts, and these gifts were a year apart because of the condition of the paper. Humans celebrated the day of their birth so they were likely birthday gifts. The paper was a letter. The tear stains meant it as a sad one. Adding that to the look of grief in Lioness' eyes, I concluded that someone close to her died.

"Who?" I asked. She looked at me and I pointed at the letter. "Who died?" She looked sad, meaning I was correct.

"My father passed away. Because of an incident, I was gone for seven years. He still sent presents to me, and it broke my heart that I couldn't say goodbye." She looked like she was going to cry. I didn't like it when humans cried. The salty smell would still my nostrils and I would feel sad along with them. I didn't know what else to do so I pulled her into an embrace. I was barely touching her though. I knew the slightest of pressure would break her like a twig. Even though Pinkie and the cat were just outside, she started to cry in my arms.

The source of her compassion was her loss. At least I think it was? I didn't know, but it was a nice thought. She was in pain and was coping with it by helping someone else. I was always in pain, so much so that it became normal for me. My muscles would strain under my activities and my feet always ached from my travels. Maybe I could learn to be like her? She seemed to have many friends. If it was from her compassion, I should learn to harness it. I could slightly empathise with her. I felt horrible when my sister died, and I still do. Instead of helping someone else, however, I had isolated myself from the world.

I heard Pinkie come in, but I wasn't concerned with him. He didn't matter right now. I was a large man compared to her, reaching 6'4. I towered over most people, and she was no exception. I could feel her wet tears against my chest, but they were coming less now. I let go, allowing her to calm herself. Pinkie was making a possessive growl that Lioness wouldn't hear, but I could. Even though he was aware that I could very easily beat him, or at least I assumed he did, he was threatening me. I released my own and the sound was much deeper than his. While Lioness didn't hear it, the cat did. Pinkie wisely backed down.

"Hey Luce, we're you gonna do with Doggy after you've given him a bath?" He didn't like me now.

I could smell his attraction to Lioness, but it wasn't reciprocated. I smelled a slight attraction coming from her, but not like Pinkie. He smelled like a coyote who'd just found a female in heat and wished to breed. I could admit that I didn't know much, but I knew nature. Even though nature hated me, I was aware of how certain animals reacted to one another. I knew that dragons could get forceful if one was not careful. They could control themselves as they weren't mindless animals, but Pinkie didn't appear to be very smart, so it was likely his instincts would get the better of him. I would keep that from happening.

 _Threesome?_

 _Dammit, Durham!_

 _I want the blonde. Can I have the blonde?_

 _We all want the blonde._

 _I want the pink one. He'd feel so hot inside._

 _He'd probably taste good as well._

 _Now you've made us hungry! Asshole._

 _Hey dumbass, break something!_

 _No, eat something!_

 _He's a moron, you expect him to be able to follow orders with all this bullshit?_

 _Hey, pink head's right, he's a doggy!_

 _Doggy dog!_

 _Dumb animal._

 _Can he fuck like a dog?_

 _Shut up Durham._

 _No! I want to fuck and I want it now._

"I made a choice Natsu," Lioness' voice snapped me from the annoying voices. "The Doctor has given me medication for him. He won't hurt me, I trust him." I felt my face heat up from the mere idea of someone liking me enough to trust me. "Why're you suddenly being so mean? Is this a Dragon Slayer thing?" Yes.

"No." Liar.

I decided to leave them to their argument and investigate the Lioness' den. I found a shelf containing books and took one. When I opened it. I saw symbols I saw but couldn't read. It had nice pictures though. I liked the pictures, even if I couldn't read what was under it. I put it back and walked into a white and blue room. It smelled strange. I didn't like it.

"-u being serious?" I walked out of the room and saw the Lioness getting angry at Pinkie. Her face was red and he wasn't taking her seriously. "He's done nothing wrong! He bit Wendy, but you've done worse than that. Laxus and Gajeel have done a lot worse than that but you don't mind when I hang out with them." Pinkie obviously minded. "Why're you acting like this? I can't just abandon Blue to some random mental hospital. Those places are horrible! I'm not abandoning him because you're being jealous."

 _She's feisty._

 _She looks like Anna. God, I hated that whore._

 _Don't you insult Anna!_

 _Nobody cares what you think Weiss._

 _I do._

 _Her neck looks so fragile. I'd love to snap her little neck._

 _I want to taste her blood._

 _I bet it tastes delicious..._

 _I want to eat her!_

 _Fucking eat something you useless sack of lizard shit!_

I sat down against the bed. I didn't like what the voices were saying about Lioness. Pinkie was being jealous and Lioness was able to see it. She chewed him out for it in my defence. I wanted to thank her for it. Maybe I would try making something later? I remember compressing my magic enough to make it form a crystal once. That would be a nice thank you. Females like gems. I assumed they did at least.

I had been too lost in my thoughts to notice that Pinkie and his cat had left. I looked up to meet Lioness' gaze. She looked upset but was trying to hide it for me. I stood up and now she had to look up at me.

"Pinkie?"

"We just had a small argument. He's just being childish and immature. Now, let's get this cloak off of you." I did it myself and took it off, revealing the whole of my top half to her. I didn't usually remove my clothing, but I didn't want it to get wet. I didn't feel nice when it was wet. I felt the dragon tooth necklace against my chest, and I felt the Lioness touch my markings. They were all over my body, even my toes. She seemed to find this interesting. "How did you get these?" She questioned as she stroked my scars.

"Not know." Now I sounded like an idiot. I know I wasn't the smartest out there, but I hated feeling stupid. "Why?" I asked. "Why kind?"

"I wouldn't be a Fairy Tail mage if I didn't help someone who needed it," She smiled. I mimicked her expression. She started giggling "Sorry, you just look like a friend of mine when you smile. He's gonna love you." I was curious to know who this person was. She nudged me towards the room from earlier and I stepped in. It felt weird against my feet. "Have you... Well. Had a bath inside of a house before?" I shook my head. She seemed to be embarrassed by this so I looked away from her gaze. "It's nothing to do with you. It just means that I'm gonna have to help you with this as well."

"Help what?" I grabbed onto my shorts and started to take them off. I then remembered that people didn't like seeing strangers naked. while I didn't understand why that was, it explained why she was redder than a tomato. If people were meant to have clothes, they'd be born with them. Once they were off, she became a darker shade of red.

"They go all the way down there!" I think she was surprised by my markings? I looked down to where she'd been looking at. On either side of my male anatomy were markings just like on the rest of me. I had never been bothered by it. Maybe it was because she was female? She walked past me, trying her best not to look at my nether regions. She turned a metal thing and water started to come out.

In my curiosity, I kneeled down and poked the water. I could feel it start to warm. Since when did people learn how to do this? She changed between hot and cold, but I liked it hot. I expressed my enjoyment for hot things. That made her redder for some reason. When it was full, she asked me to get into it. I did so and it felt surprisingly nice against my skin. I normally bathed in lakes or magma to clean myself but this was more comforting. The bubbles were strange but she liked them.

Then Lioness started to wash my mane. She emptied two bottles to make my dark blue hair bubbly like the water. I could hear under her breath mumbling things like 'How does Gajeel do this' and 'How am I gonna brush this?'. I allowed her to do what she was doing while I poked the bubbled. They felt odd against my hands. I felt her start to massage her fingers into my scalp and it was very relaxing. I liked this. I think I was going to enjoy living with this female.

 _Magma is better._

"What magic you?" I asked. She started to explain Celestial Magic, something I actually knew about. I knew I wasn't smart, but I was very good at identifying magic. It was what I ate after all. Celestial Magic tasted like strawberries to me, even though I've never eaten such a food. Or I have and like everything I'd just forgotten it. "Strong magic."

"A lot of people think that it's rather weak. I'm glad you don't think so." What nonsense was she spouting? Celestial Magic wasn't very easy, especially since it didn't just summon creatures but sentient beings. I remember a very angry mermaid who tried to drown everyone who got between her and whatever man or woman she was with at the time. I think she was with Leo? No, it was probably Gemini. The woman loved herself so much I wouldn't be surprised if it really was Gemini. "I'll let you meet one of my spirits tomorrow after bed. Sound good?" I nodded, feeling a rumble in my throat. It was unfamiliar, but she liked the sound. "You can purr? Aww! That's so cute!"

With a smile, I grabbed her clothing and pulled her in. I gave a grin and she splashed me in response. Human females were so much more entertaining than I thought they were. I looked forward to the next bathing session.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail. Lioness told me many stories about it, all of her crazy adventures including one that was very recent. Something about an Infinite Clock. I didn't remember it which didn't surprise her. She liked telling me things. She knew I might not remember all of it, but that didn't faze her. She loved to talk to me and loved that I listened. She made me take weird tasting tablets, promising they were for the annoying voices. I still wanted Spice but she was adamant that I wasn't allowed any. I didn't like that but I suppose that I should accept what I had. She managed to get a mattress from somewhere called Fairy Hills for me to sleep on which is more than I've ever had to my knowledge.

Her adventures sounded so fun. When she and Pinkie met, the silly Duke, the fight with Phantom Lord, the Tower of Heaven, Fantasia... All of it sounded amazing. Even the events of a funny island called Tenrou. She didn't say all as it was another source of pain for her. Fairy Tail sounded very exciting. When she spoke about her friends, it reminded me of something. Draconium Soul. I used to be in a guild called Draconium Soul. Just the idea of Draconium Soul made me happier. I wonder why?

"So, Blue. Ready to see one of my spirits?" Grinned Lioness. She had given me a bowl of noodles with I was eating calmly. She kept making me eat, saying that I needed to keep my weight up. I didn't find any food necessary since I was able to eat magic. I needed water, but the food was something I was fine without. That didn't matter to Lioness. I nodded at her. "Alright. Come on our Loke!" She said as her golden key glowed. A few moments later, a stranger appeared in golden light.

"Hey, good lo-ah!" The funny looking man jumped onto Lioness' bed in pure fear. I found it entertaining. I grinned at the cat man, and it made him paler than he already was. "Run Lucy! I'll fend him off as long as I can!"

"What's got you acting so weird?" Lioness questioned. She walked next to me and sat down. "Sorry, Loke isn't normally like this. He's a bit pervy and is constantly flirting with me, he's probably on cat-nip." She stroked my hair, something I had grown to like. "You're more like a cat than Loke is," she giggled. It was a good sound. It meant that I was doing something good. It added some colour to her eyes. They always dulled whenever she was thinking of her lost family members.

"Lucy!" The ginger-haired man shouted. "Don't stroke him like he's some kind of cat!" I hissed like a cat and the cat-man fell off the bed. I giggled. The cat-man was very funny.

"Blue, this is Loke. He's the Celestial Spirit Leo, but we call him Loke." I announced that he would be called Kitten. "Why not Lion? Y'know. Leo the Lion."

"You Lioness. He Kitten. Not's strong's you." She gave me a large hug for that, pressing my head against her chest. Kitten didn't like this. I wasn't very popular around males. Were they threatened by me?

Lioness gave me a cup of water and ordered me to drink it. She was working up a schedule for me, it would dictate when I'd have a bath or when I had to see the weird doctor person. It had times saying when something would happen like those weird tablets and my drinking. She intended for me to have at least three cups a day, and three whole meals. While I did not agree with the meals, I would follow the rest. She was doing it for my sake and I liked someone taking care of me. I wondered why he was so terrified of me. Maybe it was my markings? Or it was my pigment. There had been people who'd run from me because my skin was darker than theirs.

"Lucy," The Kitten finally spoke up. "Do you... Do you understand who is sitting in your room?" I could see him vibrate. His magic was jittery as if there was a blizzard in here. "What he's able to do?"

"You know him?" Lioness said, glancing at him.

"Not exactly... But, Luce, this guy could destroy Gildarts with a glance. He's capable of destroying an entire star, his very presence makes nature act strangely. You have the strongest being in all of Ishgar, possibly the entire world, eating noodles and speaking like a caveman." I could remove stars? I would have to test that. "You're also petting him like a cat."

"Wow. You're that strong?" I shrugged. "Maybe you should join the games! We'd be sure to win!" I didn't know these 'games' but Kitten didn't like it. He protested very angrily that I was a threat to humanity and the public. Lioness answered by squishing my cheeks together and calling me adorable. It felt weird, but I allowed it. "How could you call this sweet boy a threat? He's so cute! He purred during the much-needed bath I gave him the other day." Kitten didn't like this either. He didn't seem to like anything. He was another Pinkie. "Aren't you a good boy?" I assume I am.

"He's not a pet!" I want a pet. I think I'd like a cat. Or a dog? Maybe something that isn't easy to break. Like a wyvern. I'd go to the forest and get a wyvern egg. Or Dragon egg? Those nests could be in stasis for centuries. I'd probably find one somewhere. "And you! Why aren't you yelling about dragons or biting her or something?"

"He's got amnesia Loke. He doesn't even recognise you." The Kitten appeared interested by this fact. I still didn't know what amnesia meant. He very carefully stepped towards me, and I only watched as he did so. "Stop being a scaredy cat already. Blue, do you wanna pet the big brave lion's hair?" She grabbed Kitten and forced him near me. I petted his head as she did with me sometimes. I liked the cat ears, they felt funny and soft. I saw a flash and looked at Lioness. She was holding a weird object with a big grin. "You're so adorable!"

"I can't believe this..." Kitten said, his ears flat against his head. "You're insane, you know that Lucy? I get that you're upset about your dad dying and Michelle, but this is the wrong guy to fill that void with." Why was I wrong? "And you shouldn't let a stranger in your home like this. He's dangerous." Lioness flicked his nose. The Kitten was a spirit, meaning that he was more durable than humans. I don't know how I knew this, but I liked that I did. It made Lioness happy so it made me happy. "Please don't tell me you're taking this... thing... to the Guild?"

"Of course I am. Don't be so silly Loke, you sound like Natsu."

* * *

Even though he said nothing, Kitten followed us. Lioness didn't understand but let him do it. She had her arms wrapped around mine and was glancing back with a teasing smirk. Kitten liked her the same as Pinkie did. Both desired to breed with her. I didn't understand why humans enjoyed reproduction so much. It was a question I didn't feel like answering. Maybe Lioness could tell me? When I could speak better, she'd tell me. Maybe Kitten would? Probably not. I felt as if she saw me as a rival. Strange people.

The walk wasn't long for me. It felt like moments, but I could hear Lioness' heartbeat. She was tired. She hid it well, I granted her that. I could smell all kinds of magic, including three other slayers excluding Pinkie. I was fascinated. Unless the pack had an agreed upon the leader, I didn't know how so many different types could cope with one another?

Fire Dragons were pack animals. They had a leading male with a harem of females. They sometimes had males as well, but these packs were mostly for breeding. They were extremely social and were the most common of dragons.

Thunder Dragons were group animals as well. They didn't have a clear leader but worked as a collective. They voted on what happened, and usually avoided conflicts. If two Thunder Dragons decided they wanted eggs, the others would vote on it.

Sky Dragons were solitary. They didn't like being around other dragons. Sky Dragons were frail, and because of their bird-like build, males looked nearly identical to females. If a dragon of a different species got too close, or anything for that matter, they'd flee.

Iron Dragons. There was only one, and I didn't remember his name at the moment. Iron Dragons were creatures that reproduced asexually. They sacrificed their magic and created new lives from their bodies. None were male or female but most commonly looked masculine so other dragons would leave them alone. With only one example, it was hard to know much about them.

How I knew any of this was a question all on its own.

When we stepped inside, everyone was expecting me. Word got around quickly that Lioness had me in her care. They were all pleased to see me, every one of them shouting hello to me. I wasn't used to a positive reaction to my presence so it was a little startling. They didn't mind. Pinkie was sulking in a corner, and I'd like him to stay there.

 _It's like a circus!_

 _Doesn't that kid look like Sombra?_

 _Hey! That red-head looks like Irene, doesn't she?_

 _Irene? Where?_

 _It isn't her Bel, keep your scales on._

 _What?_

 _I don't know._

 _That blond punk looks like Thabuzuk. Even has that stupid scar!_

 _The pink moron looks like Goraheb!_

 _This is creeping me the fuck out!_

 _What's going on!?_

 _Why is Draconium back!_

 _Alice's little shit is here as well?_

 _The blonde woman is Anna's kid!_

 _FUCK!_

 _Gihi._

SHUT IT TAL!

My voices were panicking. I could feel myself tense up, trying to decipher what they were saying. Goraheb, Alice, Anna, Irene, Thabuzuk and Sombra all sounded familiar to me. Why? I didn't know, and if it was terrifying my voices, I don't think I want to. They only act like this if Zeref is mentioned.

"So Lucy, how was your new pet?" Ice Prince said. He looked like he was investigating me. "I hope he was a good boy." The last time I checked, I wasn't a dog.

"He was fine," Lioness smiled. "And thanks to Loke, I think we've just found our Ace for the games." I wanted to know more about these games. "Loke says that Blue here could beat Gildarts easy! That's if you wanna join." She had sparks in her brown orbs, and I wasn't able to say no to them. I grinned in response even though I didn't know what I was agreeing to. "Awesome!" A large blond that my voices said resembled 'Thabuzuk' walked towards me. We were roughly the same height, something which was new to me. Then there was the giant thing in the background.

"I like someone who has good taste in body art." He smelled like the bath Lioness gave me. From now on, you would be Bubbles. "You wanna test your strength out on someone stronger than that punk." Instead of fighting, I decided to left my magic envelope me. It looked like I was on fire and I think my fangs enlarged. I had seen a human do this to show off her power without fighting so I did the same.

Pinkie was going to see me was a threat to his 'group' and the small girl was hiding behind the giant. Responses I expected from their types. The Thunder and Iron dragon slayers weren't going to be threatened by me. They would be curious about my strength and test me to see if I was worthy to be in their pack. Thunder dragons fought those who wanted to join, and if a dragon couldn't handle their attacks, they wouldn't be able to join.

"How interesting." I didn't know that gnomes were capable of speech? He had a look in his eyes I couldn't decipher. A knowing look as if he knew something I didn't. I wasn't threatened by him, but he made me feel on edge. "So, young man, where is it you come from?" Lioness explained what the Doctor man had said. I was supposed to go there again next week and I didn't look forward to it. "I see. Having you in the games would surely give us an edge on the competition. But we have a member who is supposed to be weaker than you and can barely control himself. The entire town had to implement a way to move everything just so he wouldn't destroy everything. Am I to assume that you are the same?"

"Blue and Natsu had a fight the other day!" Said the blue cat. "Blue's really good at controlling his magic. He punched a building and it only vibrated, then he kept Natsu from destroying stuff! He even blocked Natsu's magic for half an hour." The cat was now on my good list.

The old man still had that knowing expression. I could see the gears working in his head, trying to figure out what his next action should be. He knew something and it was unnerving him.

 _The old man knows._

 _Yeah, no doubt about it._

 _What'll he do?_

 _After what we did? We're gonna be on the road again._

 _He'll kick our blue ass and never let us near the town._

"You can't join the games if you don't have a Guild mark, can you?" He smiled.

 _Holy shit._

 _What is wrong with this guy!?_

 _He knows, but he's letting us in any way. This is either brave or stupid._

 _I can't tell with humans anymore._

"Come over here sweetie," said a pale woman. Lioness walked with me, a large smile plastered on her face. The white-haired woman had a similar smell to the other white-haired people. She had strange siblings. "Where do you want the mark to be?" I wasn't sure? I decided to put it on my pectoral. I didn't like having just one, however. I like symmetry. "You want two?" I nodded. "Nobody has really asked for two before... I'm sure it's fine. Do you want the colour like your tattoos?" I nodded. It felt a little funny on my chest, but I liked the look. Lioness gave me a hug and I felt joy. I was part of something. I was going to enjoy this, wasn't I?


	4. Chapter 4

When the Gnome was picking the team, he basically chose Team Pinkie. Lioness, Tigress, Ice Prince, Pinkie and Blueberry. Is that my nickname for the small one? Well, it is now. Lioness didn't like that I was split from her, but accepted it. I wanted to be part of these games, but the gnome had different plans.

The old man had me, Bubbles, Vixen, Devil and Aqua become Team B. We were supposed to ensure that Fairy Tail got a place in the games. While I didn't like the idea of possibly fighting Lioness, I looked forward to the games. Gnome was nice enough to repair my damaged pants and cloak, I think it was payment to make sure I stayed on the team. It was difficult to see, but it had the mark of Fairy Tail on the back.

The old man entrusted my odd tablet things to Devil. She would make sure I took them, she even had a copy of the schedule that Lioness put together. Bubbles was still grumpy about his nickname, but Vixen found it rather funny. He liked his own nickname as well. Vixen was a very curious character, one I didn't understand very well. Aqua was creepy and putting her on the opposing team of her love interest sounded like a terrible idea. Devil was like a mother, but I preferred Lioness. Bubbles? He was more dominant than I expected but I just guessed it was because of his human side.

I didn't like being against Lioness. It felt wrong. Bubbles and Vixen allowed me to sit on my own. Aqua sometimes talked to me, but not much. The two dragons subconsciously understood I had no desire to converse with them, not that I could. Aqua was scared of me. She tried to hide it, but it seemed that showing off some of my power had done more damage than I wanted. Devil wasn't scared of me though. She was reminding me all the time of things I had to do, and while I could tell that it frustrated her at times, she always kept control of herself for my sake.

I didn't like the train ride there. I didn't like the walk in the city. I didn't like the hotel we were made to stay in. I wanted to be with Lioness. Devil was trying to make me feel comfortable, but I sat quietly in my corner. The little black cat I named Todd waddled towards me, looking up at me with a knowing expression that was similar to the Gnome. I looked down at him.

"You can't just hide in the corner." Yes, I can. "It'll only be the week. After that, you'll be able to spend as much time with her as you want." It was the waiting that I couldn't stand. Time didn't normally bother me. A month could go by and I wouldn't notice. Now that I had someone who gave a damn about me, time was suddenly catching up to me. Hours felt like centuries. "I think she'd be happy if you tried interacting with the others." She would? "I'll be with you." That was comforting.

I finally moved towards the other four and were pleased I had left my corner. Aqua was a little nervous but the others were fine. I didn't know what they were talking about and I wasn't interested in paying attention to them.

 _I can't believe this._

 _The old coot knows! He knows, yet he put the runt in the games anyway! What the hell?_

 _I think this'll be an excellent learning opportunity._

 _Shut it, Weiss._

 _You're just jealous that my son isn't like miss Juvia._

 _Burn!_

 _Gonna need some of Antarctica's ice for that._

 _Fuck you! Mercuphobia isn't anything like that water witch._

 _Dude. He turned an entire village into fish because they wouldn't notice him._

 _Don't you start with me, Tal!_

 _Gihi._

 _And stop with that stupid laugh! It's grating on my nerves!_

 _1, you don't have nerves. 2, I don't give a shit!_

 _Literally._

 _Thank you Skia!_

 _It's a pleasure to torment Levia whenever I can._

 _At least you aren't picking on me for once._

 _Zir-de-clothe-conis._

 _Fuck you!_

 _Ha!_

"Yo." I looked up at Bubbles. They didn't like it when my voices were able to steal my attention. Didn't like that I had them at all. They weren't cruel about it, but it worried them. I could smell it. "Hey Mira, when're those things meant to kick in?"

"Lucy said he's been on them for a little over a week and after the games, she's going to take him back to the Doctors. She doesn't think it's working." I felt Todd move into my lap. It was oddly calming. He seemed to know what he was doing so he must calm Vixen down a lot. "Blue. I know it'll be hard, but when we're playing in the games, you need to block them out. You might get hurt. While you'll probably feel nothing, it'll upset Lucy." I felt like I was being manipulated. I hissed in response.

"Keep yer attention on the fights or whatever. If they start yelling or some shit, break something that ain't too expensive. Bunny girl will have faith in ya, she trusts you to live with her after all." I liked Vixen more now. I smiled at him. "He's like a giant cat," I heard him quietly say to Bubbles. It was at a frequency the other two couldn't hear.

"What iron-head said," Bubbles grinned confidently. The confidence I wished I had. "He's got a skull thicker than a Vulcans but he's telling it straight. They start acting up, break something! Makes us feel better when we're upset. We always break stuff." This was the kind of thing I sort of expected from a Thunder Dragon. They voted. These two, even if they weren't aware of it, have formed a pack. Fascinating. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Lightning is attracted to iron after all.

"Yeah," I responded. I wanted to stay close to these two. While they were definitely weird, I doubt I could stand normal people. They were good for me. Little Todd was right, it was good for me to leave my corner. I would take his advice again in the future.

* * *

I requested that I see Lioness. I wanted to make sure I knew where she was, it just made me feel better. They let me go. Devil looked tired, Aqua looked relieved, but the other two were fine. They had confidence in me and it was encouraging. I liked that others wanted to take care of me, but I also liked the trust that was so freely given. I left our room and followed Lioness' scent. I found Pinkie's scent close to hers and didn't like that for a moment.

I ended up stopping when I smelt two other scents. Two dragon scents. Dragon Slayers appeared to grow on trees around here. Curious, I walked in that direction. When I managed to move through the crowd, I saw two children. One was blonde and one had some kind of emo thing going on. The people beneath them didn't have much magic compared to them. It was like a mouse fighting cats.

"Anyone else wanna try?" Said the cocky blonde.

He was a White Dragon Slayer. They were passive and didn't enjoy conflict. They spent their days collecting knowledge and passing it to any creature who requested it. White Dragons were naturally compassionate and for one to even raise their voice at you was a sign that you had done something very, very wrong. They were the grandfathers of dragons because they lived so long and there was no real reason to kill them. Not even demons bothered killing them because they were more useful alive.

The other was a Shadow Dragon Slayer. Shadow Dragons were a bit tricky. They liked to hide in dark places and usually only came out at night. They didn't like other dragons because Shadow Dragons' magic was mostly defensive. They looked scary, but that was just the way they evolved. They found it difficult to communicate to others outside of their type, but they often joined packs of dragons. They weren't as compassionate as White Dragons, but Shadow Dragons avoided conflict because it was a waste of their time. They weren't pushovers but weren't aggressive either. They didn't start fights but would be fine attempting to end one without anyone getting too hurt.

These two were the near opposites of what their elements represented. When you gain a dragons element, you get stronger if you behave and act like the dragon whose element you possess. It makes your magic stronger and less chaotic. You were in more control. While I knew White Dragons were capable of fighting back, they didn't really have the magic for it. Or the heart. I immediately didn't like these two. I would teach them a lesson for pissing on their elements.

 _Don't go too hard on them. They're young._

 _Young. Dumb. And full of cum._

 _Why must you ruin everything Durham?_

 _Because why not?_

"I will." I stepped in, glaring at them dangerously. The two didn't think anything of it and thought I was some tool. They noticed the marks on my chest and the blonde twat started laughing.

"Are they so desperate that they're bringing in hobos now?" I used to be homeless, but I wasn't anymore. I didn't visibly react to them. I knew that not reacting to someone angered them. I would think about how I knew this at a later time. "You'd be wise to scram, Fairy. You're no match for the Twin Dragons!" More like Twin Twits. I crossed my arms and took one step forward, my expression as blank yet serious was before. "You really want your ass to be beaten, don't ya?" To the others, he must've looked really fast. To me? He was creeping to me. He went for a punch, and I stopped him with my little finger. "What the hell?" I flexed it and I watched him get thrown back to his pal.

"He's a Dragon Slayer," said a smell maroon cat. "Fairy Tail must've found him somewhere." I didn't have any care for the cats. All I cared for right now was that I needed to beat this kid blacker than a Shadow Demon's stripes. I would also have to find out how I knew that later.

"Blue!" I stopped and turned to Lioness. She looked deathly worried, and while I was happy to see her, I didn't like the man beside her. "What're you doing? You can't go around picking fights!" I glared at the blonde who was currently guessing if he should react to me or not.

"Natsu Dragneel," chuckled the blonde idiot. "So the rumours are true. You're entering the games." I was already coming up with many plans to beat this kid into the centre of the earth. I hated him.

"Dragon Slayers," I said in a mocking tone. I gave him a look that told him 'Come at me' and I could see a flash of anxiety in his eyes. Good. "Twin Twats."

"So they're the Twin Dragon Slayers?" Pinkie said in his dumb tone. Lioness walked up to me and wrapped her arm around mine. She had a pleading look in her eyes, and I backed down. I knew I was stronger than these brats, I shouldn't be acting like this.

"You should call us True Dragon Slayers," Said Cocky. "If we had been on Tenrou, we would've beaten Acnologia." Lioness protested. She yelled at them, telling them that they weren't there and they couldn't claim such a thing without seeing it. "Oh please. Me and Rogue-" It's Rogue and I. "-Are one a completely different level to you guys. You're a first gen dragon slayer, Laxus and that Cobra guy are second-generation, but we're third-generation. Taught by dragons and have lachrima. Acnologia wouldn't stand a chance against the two of us!"

 _The irony is fucking beautiful!_

"Did your dragons disappear in the year 777x?" I didn't know what Pinkie was talking about, but the year meant something to me. I didn't care why.

"We killed our dragons, becoming true dragon slayers."

I started to laugh. I wasn't sure why, but I was laughing. It was hilarious to me. The blonde didn't stand a chance against me. I... I've killed a dragon. Yes. I remember I've killed a dragon. No, dragons. Plural. I've killed dragons. These two wouldn't be able to handle a baby dragon let alone two adults. The twin idiots didn't like that I was laughing, but I couldn't help it. In anger, the blonde tried to attack me. His arm was enveloped in bright white light, but when I grabbed his wrist, I didn't even feel it. My laughing had started to slow, but I was still incredibly amused by the mere idea of this fool killing a dragon.

" **You've never killed a dragon,** " I said in draconic, a language I assumed they had learned. By the expression on his face, I was correct. " **You're no slayer... You're just a little boy with an awful taste in clothing trying to be a big man. I look forward to showing you what a *real* dragon slayer looks like.** " I let go of the fool.

 _Thank you._

 _Ok, Weiss, you've got a lot to answer for._

 _I'm sorry. It was the only way to explain our predicament to our children._

 _Bullshit Skia!_

 _It was better than leaving them without answers!_

 _And look where that's gotten them._

I was tired. I walked away from Lioness, something I wouldn't have done unless I felt I had to. I had a lot of anger inside of me right now and I didn't want to let her see it. I didn't want her to be scared of me. I didn't know what the cause for my outburst was, and I feared it.

"Blue!" I heard her running up and I paused. I turned around to ask her to go, but she hugged me instead. I felt like breaking down, crumbling into her protective arms. While small and frail, she was like a shield from all things around and within me. I hated that I couldn't be with her. Even though it had been only a week or maybe two, I felt connected to this person. I never wanted to leave her side. "A-After the games, I'm gonna take you to a better doctor, ok? We're going to keep this from happening again, ok?" I nodded, forcing my body to stay as still as possible. "It was a bad idea suggesting you go into the games... It was a horrible idea." I felt wetness on my chest.

"No..." I didn't like her crying. It made me want to cry along with her. I very gently moved my hand to lift her chin up and wiped away a tear with my thumb. "No cry. My fault... Feels angry. Not sure why. Not your fault. No cry, no sad." She still felt responsible even though I said she wasn't. She wouldn't understand draconic so I couldn't explain to her what she shouldn't be so upset about. It didn't stop her from keeping such a tight grip on me. All I could hear was that she was sorry, but I didn't know what it was for...


	5. Chapter 5

When I was told about the Grand Magic Games, the Sky Labyrinth was not what I had anticipated. It wasn't difficult. I used my magic sonar to check where everyone was and quickly pinpointed Sabertooth. I had a slight feeling that they were being given cheats. Why? Because humans had a thing for gambling. By cheating, people would win whatever they used for currency. Lots of it, especially with this Guild's history of winning. When the Labyrinth suddenly changed, I used my magic to keep their feet planted on this excuse for ground.

My suspicion had been correct when I noticed that they didn't use a map or a compass like the other groups. While we were on our way out, Vixen spotted something called Raven Tail. When I asked about it, Bubbles explained. I normally liked ravens, but not this kind. I could sense the magic they used, and one of the members had long distance cancellation. I would have to keep an eye on that.

We got through in the second place. According to Devil, that was a very good thing, especially since we had only been inside of the Labyrinth for twenty minutes. When it came to getting rid of the weak, this wasn't a bad idea. Over a hundred teams came in, and only eight could leave with the possibility of victory. With this eras fetish for sevens, I would've assumed that only seven could participate. We went back to our hotel, and we were supposed to go to the arena in the morning. Technically it was already morning so it'd be a few hours.

I wasn't able to sleep. I could go weeks without sleep so it wasn't a bother for me. Devil didn't like that so she used sleep magic on me. She had to use it a number of times before I got drowsy. It wasn't enough though. I stayed up the entire night, shaking off the effects of Devil's magic. When it was morning, I walked onto the balcony and sat down. Dragons, including dragon slayers, were partially cold-blooded. Fire Dragons weren't because of their fire, same for dragons with elements relating to the cold because having cold blood would kill them.

After a little time passed, the other two joined. I didn't need to explain myself to them, they already knew. Lioness didn't ask why I did this in the mornings. I assumed that Blueberry explained this to her. I liked to do it. The sensation of my blood warming was very relaxing. And to my surprise, Vixen and Bubbles started talking in Draconic.

" **What do ya think of the games then?** " Asked Bubbles. The reason humans couldn't learn the language was because they didn't have the right vocal cords for it. Just saying hello would make them cough up blood. It took years and years of practice including a dragon or at least a dragon slayer to teach you. Some growls were inaudible to human ears.

" **Not sure yet. We managed to snag second place, but I got a feeling that Saber is gonna cheat. Not like we can do anything about it.** " They had come up with the same suspicion I had. " **I'm confident we would've gotten the same spot. Second place is pretty good but in twenty minutes? Without being cheating scabs? We wouldn't have done it that quickly without Blue.** " They were talking about me. Why? " **I like the guy, don't get me wrong, but there's something familiar 'bout him. You get what I'm saying?** "

" **Yeah, I get it. The old man has that weird look in his eyes whenever he even mentions Blue. Like he knows something we don't and it's ticking me off. That spirit of Lucy's is hanging around more often now, glaring at the guy and Natsu's acting weird... Maybe it's because of his power? I don't know.** "

" **You noticed that as well? Dad roughly explained how some dragon types worked. Like how Thunder Dragons are basically Democrats and Fire Dragons are usually a male with a harem, but he never said anything about an Ethernano Dragon. Never even mentioned it and Metalicana has a very annoying thing for detail. Guy has an entire hidden library filled with shit that'll go over my head to the moon and back! But nothing 'bout Blue's type.** "

I recognised the name. Metalicana... He was familiar to me. It made me feel very sad, the same way I felt when I thought of my sister Gadra. I didn't like to feel sad, it made my existence slightly unbearable. More than it already felt at times.

" **You mentioned that a bit ago. I wanna go check that out at some point, by the way, but I get where you're coming from. It's weird. I've seen Blue do all kinds of things that are a bit weird even for someone with his power. In Magnolia, I saw him walk on water because he was following a duck. Why? I don't know. He just did it.** " Did I do that? Probably. Sounds like something I would do. I liked small animals I couldn't touch. " **And animals act weird around him, same for plants. Even wind. It's like it avoids him or something. Never seen that before... And then there's Bickslow. He's acting weird around Blue as well. That's a lot for me to say.** "

" **Bickslow's entire thing is that he's weird!** " I had nicknamed that person as Jester. I knew his magic. It was my soul that bothered him, but I wasn't sure why. He was quiet around me and kept a distance, which was weird according to these two. " **Blue's odd, and he's got that thing I can't pronounce, but the old guy thinks that this is our ace in the hole so I guess we shouldn't be complaining too much. I mean, ain't a lot of guys who're willing to have body art and hair like that. I dig it.** " I don't remember where my marks come from, and my hair had always been like this. I never questioned it and it never grew. I liked having it.

"Guys!" Shouted Devil. "Time to go!" We got up, each of us pleased after a good basking. It would be better to be naked, but people had a problem with that for some stupid reason.

* * *

It was extremely crowded but this didn't bother me. My voices were oddly excited for this, all of them actually agreeing on something. If they were agreeing on something which didn't include eating people, it had to be at least decent. Bubbles and Vixen were pumped as well, I could sense it. To Aqua and Devil, they tolerated each other, but they were very close friends. They spoke in draconic very often, not knowing that I could hear them. I barely remembered their conversations so it was fine with me.

We waited for our name to be called in some an entrance fit for a gladiators ring. I didn't like the name Fairy Tail Team B. It sounded like we were second. I didn't want to be second. And I've suddenly discovered a competitive side to me. How interesting.

The first to be called was Team A, and the crowd booed them.

I didn't expect anything more or less. Fairy Tail had been losing very often so it was only natural to expect them to be terrible. We would prove that wrong. Bubbles and Devil were something called S-Class while Vixen and Aqua used to be S-Class in a separate guild. We had four s-class mages and me, someone who had the most power in the guild according to them. Team A only had a single s-classed mage meaning we had the upper hand. Our team was against a Fire Dragon Slayer, an Ice-Make mage, Beast-Soul, Re-Equip and my Lioness with her spirits. While I wanted Lioness to win, I wasn't allowed to help her.

The seventh place went to a Guild named Quatro Cerberus.

They had some kind of dog theme going with them. One with bad hair used Drill 'n Rock magic, a kind that was good in close combat but it required him to be close enough to you to land the attack. It can be dodged and then countered, a magic that was not supposed to be used for combat at all but for miners. One with a blue hat used Rock-Make magic, and from what I sensed, it wasn't impressive. The man with a red dog collar used Plant Magic, another kind of magic not created for the purpose of combat. The man with a big X on his chest used Spinning Magic, something that could be useful if used correctly. The last one interested me. He had a cute dog cloak and Tear Magic. I had a vague memory of someone crying their eyes out while arm-wrestling a demon. He would be interesting.

The sixth went to Mermaid Heel.

The first woman I noticed had a sword. She used Gravity Change, a magic that I had fought against once and I remember someone changing the gravity around my arm and snapping it. I would be wary of her. The next was a woman in a wed themed suit with Thread Magic, not something to be worried about. The next was a farm girl with a western smell to her who possessed Vegetable Magic. I had to look at her for a while and wonder why someone would ever learn this while not being a chef? Strange child. The next was a chubby woman who also had Gravity Change. I didn't have any care for someone's weight, it wasn't my business to judge. I only looked the way I did because of my magic. Without it, I'd likely be a skeleton. The last was a cute girl with a cat theme. She used Binding Magic, something that doesn't sound like it was much, but if it was used right, even I might have trouble with it. It was wise to not underestimate magic.

Fifth place went to Blue Pegasus.

The leader appeared to be a small little troll of a man who used Perfume Magic, a very weak version of Gas Magic, something that I never wanted to experience again. Judging by both our teams' reactions, he wasn't very popular. I didn't recognise the dark blonde's magic so I would have to learn about that one later. The dark skinned one used Air Magic, but since he was in this team, I doubted that it was anything I'd bother watching. There was the rabbit who had the same magic as Grumpy, Todd and Happy so he must be an Exceed. That's all I wanted to say on him. The small blonde boy used Snow Magic. The entire team had the combined power of a baby wyvern. I decided that these were men trying to hide their homosexuality. I didn't have any other way to explain them.

The fourth place was taken by was Lamia Scale.

The first I noticed was a dog man with a sock around his neck. I wasn't going to bother questioning that. I sensed Moon Drip magic from him, but he seemed to mostly use Poison Powder. It wasn't anything to worry about as long as it didn't break the skin. The one with eyebrow issues used Wave, something that was useful but it was so limited that it was just pitiful. The white-haired one used Ice-Make magic, I expected him to be similar to Ice Prince. The other two were interesting. The little girl was a Sky God Slayer, and thankfully it was through what they call a lachrima. God Slayers who were 'first generation' were a nightmare. The last one was what Devil explained as a Wizard Saint, one of the top ten wizards in Fiore and Ishagr. Something that Gnome was a part of. The Saint used Earth Magic, but the amount of power he had and the way he held himself meant this was their 'ace'. Did all saints look like weird gnomes?

Third place went to Raven Tail. The enemy of Fairy Tail.

The fat purple one used Needle Magic, it basically gave you the powers of a Pufferfish. The slim man used Mimic, a magic that I would have to warn the others about. I've experienced this magic, and while it only allows the user to hold ten different types of magic, they're able to switch out those magic. I recall a dragon having his magic mimicked and getting his ass kicked because of it. The disturbed red-head used Crimson Hair, a magic that wasn't safe in her trembling hands. The next was an impish creature, a Familiar. It had Transformation and Cancelling magic, another thing I had to warn my team about. The last was a strange one. He had three types of magic. Shikigami Magic, Illusion Magic and Thought Projection. He was currently using two of those to make an image of an older man in the stands. I would investigate this later.

Then it was our turn. Bubbles used his lightning to give us a proper entrance, something I didn't care for but the other three did. Our reveal came as a surprise to everyone, especially Lioness. The Gnome started cackling with glee. The announcer people explained that you were allowed more than one team and didn't expect this.

" **I'm gonna show you just how strong I am,** " growled Pinkie. It was inaudible to the humans, but I heard just fine. As did the other two. " **I'm gonna beat you.** "

" **Come at me Pinkie,** " I growled back. I surprised the two beside me and they hid it very well.

" **You speak Draconic?** " Questioned Vixen.

" **No.** " Vixen gave Bubbles some jewels meaning they had taken a bet on me. Fascinating.

"I don't care that we're in the same guild. If I'm against any of you I'll make you eat dirt!" Pinkie yelled while pointing in Vixen's face. " **I'm gonna make you bastards regret being born. Trust me, there'll be blood.** "

"Wouldn't have it any other way Salamander," Vixen said back. " **I've been itching to tear you a new one for a while now...** "

Vixen and Bubbles' pack against Pinkie and Blueberry's pack. Among friends, they sounded like rivals, but thanks to Draconic, they could show off their true feelings for one another. To my knowledge, very young Fire Dragons are destructive and violent. They weren't aware of consequences until they got older, and from what I smelled, he's never even been in heat before. The two beside me were mature, and thanks to the growing bond between them, they were not a force that Pinkie should be messing with. Since I had no pack of my own, I think I'm going to join this one.

" **I think it'd be wise to put the fire out before someone gets burned. Don't you agree?** " I smiled at Bubbles. He grinned back at me. I wasn't sure why, but since coming to this city, I had a strong desire to tear a dragon to shreds...

 _Ain't this were he piled us up?_

 _Yeah, I think we're under the arena._

 _I haven't been to Dragon King Festival in centuries. I miss those days._

 _It was the only time of the year we weren't killing each other._

 _Damn. I feel really depressed all of a sudden._

 _Didn't think humans would care enough to start it back up again._

 _It's crazy, isn't it?_

 _I remember this. I used a time jumping spell to watch the games, but Logi wasn't here._

 _You probably time jumped so much you made another timeline._

 _This isn't a bad timeline. He isn't a mindless animal in this one. Or just plain insane._

 _Hey guys, wanna beat the games?_

 _For a piece of nostalgia that isn't depressing as shit? Yeah, I'm game._

 _Our combined knowledge of magic should give us an advantage._

 _Maybe we should try doing it without using our magic and just beat them by using theirs?_

 _First good idea you've ever had Durham._

 _Booyah!_

 _We're gonna win the games!_

 _Yeah! Go Draconium Soul!_

 _It's Fairy Tail now._

 _GO FAIRY TAIL!_

 _YEAH!_

After Sabertooth showed their mugs, I saw the blonde look at me. The fear in his eyes was very pleasing to me. Then a slab of rock shot up from the ground. Apparently, it had our schedule or something. As the announcer described what would be going on, I found it to be very familiar. One of the voices mentioned it. The Dragon King's Festival. I didn't think I'd recognise the name, but I did. It was similar to this only much more ancient and far fewer humans. It had demons, elves, and dragons along with it.

The game known as 'Hidden' sounded amusing and its contestants were also interesting, but I didn't believe that Aqua would be able to handle Ice Prince. We were given screens to see what was going on. The announcer explained how the game worked and I felt like we should've used Bubbles. He would be able to stay still and shock everyone.

As the games went on, I found that the users were using weak magic in interesting ways. Then the musketeer used Memory-Make. He used a meteor shower to strike anyone who had a beating hard. It was smart, efficient and very effective. Bubbles would've been able to dodge it easily. That means that we'd have to be far more careful about who went into what. I knew who had what magic, I should be able to decide who would have an advantage in that department. Memory-Make was a very powerful magic, but because of the man's flamboyant nature, he would rely too much on poetry.

" **Bubbles should've been in this event.** " It was mostly a comment of annoyance to myself, but the other two agreed.

" **I can sense when a mage has lightning magic. I'm guessing you know who has what?** "

" **I may know little about how people work, but I know magic. One of the Raven's has long distance dispelling magic, expect him to cheat. And if it's of interest to you, the Raven in the gold armour is creating a thought projection of the man with the ugly beard.** " Both Slayers looked up at the projection but said nothing. " **Sabertooth has a God Slayer, but he'll rely more on brute strength. Both of you will be able to have an advantage over this if you use your elements correctly. The Twin Dragons' elements are White and Shadow, they'll use their magic to power physical attacks because those two types of dragons aren't combative types. The pink haired girl in Lamia is also a God Slayer.** "

" **Fuck. That's a lot of lost magic in one place. Good thing we've got you to tell us what to look out for,** " Vixen kept looking at the projection, a smile growing on his face. " **And thanks to this magic sonar thing of yours, we just got us some Blackmail. That there is Ivan, Raven Tail's boss. He ain't supposed to be in the games.** " The entire Ravne Guild was of cheaters. I didn't like cheating. I wasn't sure why, but it seemed dishonourable and stupid. " **Gihi. We got this in the bag.** "

The day had just started and it was already becoming something I would fight to remember.

* * *

The first battle had been announced. Lioness VS the Crimson Hair user. The woman appeared to be very unstable, something that Devil also commented on. She likely had something going on in her mind as I did, but this girl wasn't on her medication. Lioness looked anxious, but she looked up at me and I smiled at her. I wanted to reassure her. I didn't know what to think of the pumpkin man. I would ask questions at a later time.

The fight began and Lioness summoned a giant bull man. He looked similar to someone I used to know, but why would I know food in underwear? I didn't have an answer and I didn't want one. When the red-head jumped out of the way of the bull's axe, Lioness summoned a dark-skinned male with a scorpion theme. He also looked familiar. If his hair was in a plat then he'd be the same little punk I beat a while ago. I didn't like that nameless kid, I didn't like his card game either. The woman blocked a blast of fire using her hair with a cackle. This woman needed help, I doubt being with someone like Ivy was doing much good.

Bubbles liked the nickname I gave the man with the dumb beard.

The cow and the scorpion man combined their attack and there was a flash of fear on the red-heads face. The attack caused a large sandstorm and I formed a magic barrier around us to keep it away. Iron Dragons liked sand, but Thunder Dragons hated it. I doubt Aqua would fair well if she got sand in her thanks to being made of water. The red-head responded by forming her hair into a wolf and going to an attack. I didn't know why the other two disappeared, but Lioness then summoned a man who also had bad hair. Red-head's didn't have much like with hair. The man cut the hair with scissors, a simple yet effective way of counterattacking.

She stabbed her hair into the ground and then grabbed Lioness' ankles. She started to swing her around, throwing her into the floor multiple times. I growled but Bubbles said I had to stay. There wasn't anything I could do and I hated it. Lioness grabbed a whip from her side and it wrapped around the woman's arm. It sent them into the air, both of them refusing to let go and end it. The woman set part of her hair on fire, burning Lioness' ankle.

Lioness was forced to let go and they both fell to the ground. I looked at the red-heads team, each of them with a large grin on their face. They were only here to attack our Guild. The moment I got a chance to beat them, I would. Then I'd ask why I had started feeling so angry lately.

 _Damn!_

 _Her feet are only a bit red, that's oddly impressive for a female human._

 _Those boots are fucked._

 _It's wise of her to throw them away. Whatever they were made of are still smoking and it'd harm her more to keep them on._

 _She's managed to summon three different spirits in roughly ten minutes or so. That's more impressive than shoes._

 _Anna could do all of them at once._

 _Gihi._

 _That's my girl!_

 _your girl?_

 _Shut up._

 _I want to see what the red-witch can do. She's kinda cool._

 _Unstable, but cool._

The witch drilled her hair into the ground while shouting, acting like a toddler. I had seen many of them screaming at their parents. Babies as well. It was a wonder that humanity has managed to evolve without all being eaten because of the screeches those little things made. I'm a grown adult and I can't do that.

The woman suddenly pointed at the Gnome's stand. I looked over and saw what she was pointing at. There was a red strand behind the small child. When Lioness was about to warn the female child, the witch wrapped her hair around her mouth and threw her to the ground. I could hear her, threatening Lioness that she'd break the small child's neck. Lioness was unable to fight against the witch's attacks because of the hostage.

I jumped out of the box stand thing and started running along the barrier that kept the audience separated from the battle. A few people commented on my sudden movement but most of them were too busy watching someone getting tortured for no reason. It didn't take me long to get there. The announcers suddenly noticed me and now a lot of people were staring at me, but that meant the witch would be humiliated. I pushed some people out the way and grabbed the red strands. I yanked and the witch was sent to the ground.

"Holy shit!" shouted one of the members I didn't remember. The small child was hiding behind my leg, looking at the hair in both awe and fear.

"Go Lioness!" I tore the strands from the witch, stunning the bitch for a few moments.

Lioness broke free and summoned two little gremlins. The gremlins transformed into her and I was given a flashback to something like this. I knew this spell. Urano Metria.

 _She must be Anna's descendant!_

 _Ain't that obvious?_

 _That's a pretty dangerous spell. It can have really bad effects on the Spirit world if used incorrectly._

 _Quiet you old crone._

I watched the spell take place, but then felt the beginning of another spell. The Familiar. I turned to its direction, but the moment I did, it'd already done the spell. I snarled angrily. I had stopped one attempted but failed at the other. When the announcers said the battle was over, I was mad that they didn't get rid of the Raven's, but at least the red-witch didn't get a point for being an ass. Nobody won anything but needless injuries.

I leapt into the battleground and walked towards my first friend. I knelt down and held my hand out to her. She took it and hugged me tightly, apologising while stroking my hair. It wasn't her fault so I didn't know why she was apologising.

"You beat 'em next." I wanted to lift her spirits. She I felt her smile against my chest so I smiled back at her. The audience made a funny sound towards the embrace and it made her break it. I didn't like that it ended, but at least she wasn't upset. "Ok?" She nodded. I didn't like how today had gone, but at least nobody was seriously hurt.

* * *

I had to leave Lioness to have a shower, I didn't want to go but the Gnome said I might feel better if I watched the others fight. He thanked me for saving the small child called Asuka. I nicknamed her Cowgirl because of her hat. When I returned, the next fight had already started. It was between a Pegasus male and the thread mage. I wasn't very interested. Instead, I was standing quietly while staring off into the distance. It didn't last very long. But the next battle did catch my interest. The tear mage and the God Slayer.

" **So that's the God Slayer? Guess I better pay attention if I want to figure out how to kick his ass.** " Whenever Bubbles was excited, I noticed small sparks of lightning around his body. They were too minor for normal human eyes. Vixen took a step away from him to avoid being shocked. " **He does look like the kind who relies on brute power, doesn't he?** " Then the tear mage started using his magic. " **Why's he crying?** "

" **Tear Magic,** " I named. " **Humans learned it to combat the Phoenixs. Even demons learned it. The more you cry, the stronger you become. If he wasn't against a God Slayer and in the wide open, he'd win. They need time to shed tears and build up their strength, something he doesn't have.** " The God Slayer ended the fight quickly. " **If you deplete your body of magic and eat it, you should be able to use it as well but in small doses.** "

" **Salamander did that with a Fire God Slayer.** "

" **Guess I better get my appetite ready,** " Bubbles grinned.

"The last match of the day is... Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis VS Fairy Tail Team B's Blue!" Me? "As he's demonstrated today, Blue has quite the sharp eye. And unlike the other members of the two Fairy Tail teams, Blue is new to Fiore so let's give him a Fioren Welcome!" The crowds cheered for both me and this Jura person. "We haven't got a lot of information about Blue, but according to members of the Guild, he rivals that of Gildarts Clive!" I should really meet the person they kept comparing me to.

While I wanted to jump into the arena, I had to do it like everyone else and take the long way around. I didn't like it but I didn't have much choice in the matter. I stood at the entrance, curious about the man I had been pitted against. They told me who Jura was and the kind of magic I was up against. I appreciated the information that they gave me. I was a little nervous about my first fight but I was also excited.

 _He's that guy from Nirvana, isn't he?_

 _Yeah._

 _That's pretty cool._

"Blue!" Lioness had come down to see me off to my first fight. I was pleased that she was here. It made me feel less anxious. She was still a little bruised from her own fight but she looked better. "I heard that you were gonna be fighting Jura. Are you?" I nodded. "He can't fight Jura."

"Why not? Blue's more than strong enough to beat Jura, and the guy's smarter than he looks." Says the tall blond. "As long as he doesn't do what that Flare did or kill the old guy, Blue's got this in the bag! The crowd already likes him thanks to saving Asuka." She looked upset. I didn't like it when she was upset.

"Ya should stop treating him like a pet dog," Vixen suddenly said. I didn't know what to make of his comment. "What Sparky said. S'long as Jura ain't dead afterwards, yer good. Countin' on ya to save us from the ditch Juvia helped dig." Aqua pouted but wasn't offended by his comment. I felt confident again. I smiled at the slayer and took a deep breath. Then I stepped into the arena.


	6. Chapter 6

Jura was a large man. Not a lot of people other than the Devil's giant brother were larger than me. Jura was roughly 6'5, but it didn't scare me. It just made me more interested. He had a warm figure about him, and even though the announcer said I was as powerful as the mystery that was Gildarts, he wasn't nervous. If anything, he was interested as well. He was dressed well and clean while I looked like I was just from the street. I liked my look. He had a flash of annoyance when he looked at my hair which was slightly amusing since he was balder than a potato.

"So you're Blue?" He said with a warm voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Iron First Jura."

 _It's a nickname, you idiot._

"Not good at Fioren," I said. "Back to you." He didn't mind this. I liked that. I didn't want him to be annoyed by me.

"Personally I would love Fairy Tail to win, but I'm afraid I'm unable to do that. The old hag up there would throw a fit if I lost." I saw her spin people a few times today. I didn't want to be at the end of that boney finger. "My sincerest apologies, but I'm not going to be holding back." I was getting more and more excited as this went on. "I'd like it if you didn't either." I wasn't sure about that, but I'd give it a shot.

I lifted his arm and pillars of rock shot up from the earth. One threw me into the air, just what I was expecting him to. My mouth burned with magic as I released a dragon's roar. The man formed a barrier of stone around himself, but once the blast hit, the explosion was mighty. I landed on the burning hot ground, my markings glowing as magic thrummed through me like a second heartbeat.

The stone crumbled around the man, but he wasn't afraid, he was excited. Blue smoke drifted from my mouth and the voices were getting pumped as well.

 _He survived that!?_

 _This is gonna be lit!_

 _Yeah!_

 _Come on you blue bastard, beat him!_

"Kick his ass!" Shouted both Vixen and Bubbles. The rest of the Guild was cheering for me as well. I hadn't felt like this before in ages. Like a fire had been lit in a dwindling furnace.

"Impressive, but I sensed you holding back. I suppose it's only fitting as I held back as well," Iron Rock grinned.

He created pillars out of pillars. I was hit by very few but even when one of them made me hit the wall of the area, sending a crack through the whole of it, I got back up. With each attack I gave, I held less and less back. He did the same. I got the feeling that he hasn't had an opponent match him before. He looked like he had the same thoughts I did. I couldn't help but laugh during our battle. It was just too much fun not to.

Unlike me, he shouted the names of his attacks. It was a weird thing people did but I didn't care. Iron Rock Fist, Supreme King Rock Crush, Iron Rock Wall, Rock Mountain. I took it all. I didn't know how long it'd been, but the two of us had burned and misshapen the ground to the point that it looked like a natural part of the mountain. Iron Rock used this to his advantage, but so did I. I was very quick for my size.

I could've just cancelled out his magic, but what fun would that be? I wasn't a Raven, I could fight fairly. He was laughing as well. Both of us enjoying the battle. I knew I wouldn't forget this, I just couldn't. How could I? It was awesome! The residue of my magic was so great that my hands and the skin around my mouth were black. It wasn't permanent, but it meant that this was a true warrior. A fighter that could make me actually put effort into my attacks.

The battle ended the way neither of us expected.

"Time's up!" Shouted an announcer. "My god was that an exhilarating performance from Fairy Tail's newest kid on the block and Wizard Saint Jura!" The crowd was cheering. They enjoyed the fight as much as Iron Rock and I did. "What do our other judges have to say about this?" Oh, they were called judges? I thought they were announcers.

"Maki definitely got lucky finding this young lad. I didn't think that there was a wizard who could push Iron Rock Jura as far as he did. This young boy has the possibility of being a Saint himself one day." I liked the idea of being a Saint. A Wizard Saint sounded like the highest rank you could get. I had a goal and I was gonna fight for it. Iron Rock was pleased with our battle and held a hand out to me. I grinned and took it. There was the silent promise of another battle and I looked forward to it. "And good sportsmanship too."

"Blue doesn't have an epithet yet, does he?" said the only female. "Well, I've got one." She was gonna give me a name? Like Titania or Black Steel? What would I get? "Fiore, I give you... Azure Oberon! How's that for you?" I didn't know what Oberon was, but I gave a thumbs up. "There you have it, folks. We have Blue, the Azure Oberon of Fairy Tail Team B!"

"And because the timer went out, that means both teams get five points! Well done to the both of you."

I was very pleased with myself. We may have destroyed the battlegrounds, but Iron Rock and I enjoyed ourselves. His outfit was torn and blackened, my own once again adorning battle tears. He gave a knowing nod and the two of us parted. I was going to enjoy our next fight when the time came.

* * *

We went to a bar known as 'Bar Sun' which was a very strange name but I didn't question it. Now that our team wasn't a secret anymore we could all hang out together. While the day hadn't been great at the start, I'd managed to get the Guild five points. While not what they'd wanted, it was still a cause for celebration. Everyone was having alcohol, a very nasty tasting drink. I was immune to its effects. We discovered this after I had drunk four barrels and wasn't tipsy yet. The drink one, Cana, was currently half dead under a table after trying to outdrink me. Another victory to go under my belt.

"I knew you'd be our ace!" Shouted the Gnome. I was still coming down from my battle-high, and this praise was keeping it up. "With you in the games, we can't possibly lose!"

"Azure Oberon. Kinda has a nice ring to it. Don't you agree?" Said the ghost child. She also had that knowing look in her eyes. I didn't really care what it was. I was happy where I was. "The Scarlet Titania and Azure Oberon, this is one fairy tale I'd like to read." I think that was a joke? I wasn't sure. Devil was chatting to Tigress, Aqua was sulking because Ice Prince wasn't here, Bubbles was being swarmed by his pals and Vixen was chilling out with his cat. Even though they weren't next to me, I felt connected.

"Gihi. You were holding back, weren't ya?" I didn't want to destroy the arena. " **I'm lookin' forward to our prize. What're you gonna do?** "

" **I want Pinkie.** " He grinned at me. " **Did you know that if Fire Dragons go near a certain plant, their voice becomes high pitched and they get really itchy?** " He liked the sound of that. " **It's called Fire's Flare. I'm gonna make him get it for me. The only way to get rid of it is electrocution, something I doubt Bubbles will give.** "

" **I'm gonna start growing 'em! If that little bastard annoys me again, I'll put it in his food.** " Bubbles' plan was evil but amusing. Both Vixen and I liked the idea of that. "Hey Gramps, did ya know that Blue speaks Draconic?" The old gnome looked at me and smiled. "This guy is able to sense magic. He knows nearly everyone's magic and has ideas on how to combat them. Pretty cool, eh?"

"Damn straight!"

* * *

I was tired and wanted to go to sleep. I wasn't used to using my magic like that. Vixen and Todd were cool enough to make sure I got there. I wasn't sure why, but I felt he was familiar to me. It felt like I knew him. He looked familiar, his dragon was familiar, and he acted familiar. Sort of. I didn't know why I had this feeling. I wanted to understand why. I didn't normally ask questions and that was mostly because a lot of people don't understand me. But now there were Draconic speaking people around, I was able to ask.

" **You feel familiar.** " Vixen was chewing on a piece of iron and he looked at me. " **I don't know why. You look familiar, even the way you act is familiar to someone I used to know...** "

 _He isn't actually gonna ask, is he?_

 _Oh fuck._

 _You don't think that he's Sombra's kid, do ya?_

 _He looks exactly like Sombra, how couldn't he be?_

 _Tal must've used time magic. There's no other way to explain this._

 _Gihi. I was wondering when he'd ask 'bout this._

 _Holy crap it is Sombra's kid!_

 _Sombra Mareshkna?_

 _Fuck!_

 _That means he's Gadra's kid!_

 _Wow. This kid has a fucked up family._

 _Hey!_

 _It's in his genes to be a massive cunt._

 _Don't you dare insult my daughter Levia!_

 _What about your grandson? Or the reason that we're here? Tal, you're a curse. All of your kids are a nightmare. Logia and Gadra were bad enough, but now this? There should be a fox cull before another race is ruined._

 _Hey! That's my nephew you're fucking with! Or grandnephew, I don't know how this works._

 _Thanks, Skia._

I was brought out of my weird trance by the snapping of fingers.

" **Why am I familiar to you exactly? You know someone who looks like me?** " I nodded. " **Damn. Do you know who they are?** "

 _Sombra Mareshkna!_

 _Or is it Sombra Mareshnka-Redfox?_

 _Sombra Redfox?_

 _It's Sombra something!_

" **You look like Sombra Mareshkna.** " An image flashed before my eyes and Vixen looked just like him. Piercings, black hair, but there were some differences. Sombra was very pale, his eyes were rainbow without pupils and his hair flowed like smoke. " **There are some differences, but you look very much like him. My voices told me his name and then I remembered who he was... Kind of. I saw an image of him.** "

" **Was his nickname Som or Mary?** " I nodded. " **Dad did mention him a few times, didn't ask who he was though. I kinda regret that now.** "

 _I remember that nickname! Fuck he hated it so much._

 _Do you think we can call Mary?_

 _Unless you have a ticket for hell, not really._

 _What about Silent Hill?_

 _Does he get to call Silent Hill?_

 _Maybe._

 _I liked Gaheelateli. He was pretty cool for a demon._

 _All of Silent Hill was cool for demons._

 _Damn, that takes me back. Remember Draconium Soul and Celestial Ark?_

 _The Slayer Alliance?_

 _How could we forget them? Pantheon's Plight, Dragon's Dread, Devil's Delight and Phoenix's Fall._

 _Yeah. If any of those guys were alive today... I dunno. They'd be gods._

 _I think Celestial Ark is still up and running._

 _They're gonna be so powerful..._

 _Is Laughing Coffin still around?_

 _Nah. Draconium Soul destroyed them. It was a bit like Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord?_

 _How do you guys even know this?_

 _Our bodies are within our children._

 _Weird._

 _Tell me about it._

" **Sorry...** " I sighed. " **They've been talking more often than usual instead of arguing. If I listen, I might find something out. Like Sombra. Some have said that you're Gadra's as well but that isn't possible.** "

 _Awkward._

 _How do you think he'll react?_

 _I don't know._

 _I want Lucy to stroke us. It's comforting._

 _It's weird!_

 _Some of us like it, some of us don't._

 _I don't think it's fair that Gajeel said she was treating us like a dog._

 _Oh yeah, he said that, didn't he?_

 _The baths and hair stroking is weird._

 _It's fine! She's just looking out for him._

 _She basically shared a bath with him after knowing him for barely two days. You don't think that's weird?_

 _Well, maybe a little, but it's fine. He's dumber than a bag of rocks, he needs it._

 _It's likely a pack thing. The Thunder Slayer seems to be running things and since he and Redfox both like him, they're accepting him into their accidental pack. They're being protective or something along those lines._

" **You knew Gadra as well?** "

" **I don't remember her face anymore, but yes. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now. If it wasn't for me, she still might be here. I was supposed to be doing something for her, but then something happened and she did it. I hadn't seen her for ten months, but when I found her, she was dying. She asked me to look after something, then everything is blurry.** "

 _He hasn't done a very good job, has he?_

" **You and Gadra** **were close then. Do you remember anything else about her?** "

" **She was my sister.** "

I heard crying. I didn't like the sound of crying. I walked towards the crying, my attention away from Vixen and now towards the source of the crying. I moved fast for my size and reached there quickly. I reached an old looking tavern called 'Obscurus Lupa'. I stood next to a window and peered in. It was the red witch. As Vixen had said, Ivy was in the golden suit and had his helmet off. The red-head had a large welt forming on the side of her face. The others were watching. All of them had grins on their faces. The fat one didn't, however. He seemed to be tolerating the goings on.

"You stupid idiot!" Shouted Ivy. "Thanks to you, we didn't get anything!" The female had been badly beaten. While it didn't excuse her for what she did, I at least had some understanding of what was going on. Ivy collected mentally unstable people and controlled them through fear. As someone who possessed a mental affliction, I felt some sympathy.

"I-I'll make it up to you..." She said in her shaking voice. She started to de-clothe herself, then Ivy backhanded her, causing her lip to split and some blood to leak from her nose. "M-M-Mast-e-er?"

"You're not even worth my time." When she tried to get up, he kicked her face. The female covered her face, trembling in pain and fear. He stepped on then over her. "Throw her outside. She can come back in the morning." The slim man and Familiar followed their master leaving the fat purple male with the red-headed female. I took many steps back as the large one lead her outside.

"The ice pack will help. Don't go too far. He'll probably calm down soon." The red-head nodded at the large one as he slowly closed the door.

She sat against the door, weeping. The ice pack he had provided was against her eye which I suspected to be bruised from the kick. Part of me wanted to leave her and part of me wanted to stay. I took a few steps towards her and she noticed me. I didn't like the terror in her eyes. She likely saw the battle between Iron Rock and I and knew I was stronger than her. She looked so lost that I further sympathised.

What should I do? What would Lioness do? I didn't know for sure, but I had a feeling I knew what she'd do. Even though I didn't really want to, I held my hand out to the female. She looked at me like a cornered rabbit staring at a large wolf, and I didn't blame her. I waited for her. I didn't know how long, but eventually, she took my hand. I helped the female up and I could feel her shake. She must be cold. I didn't feel temperature like the others did, but I could guess. I didn't hold onto her hand, allowing her to hold onto me. I didn't want to break anything.

While I was angry that she threatened to hurt a child, she was not in her right mind. Who could be while suffering abuse from someone like that? He was a tyrant with an iron fist. But as someone once said to me, iron fists rust eventually. I should really try and learn who told me that. Eventually, Vixen and Todd managed to find me.

" **He's been beating her. The fat purple one gave her an ice pack but she was left in the cold. It's the Fairy Tail way to help people, right?** " I really wanted to know if I was making a mistake or not. I didn't want to make the wrong choice. I wanted Lioness to help. I didn't know where she was and I hated it. Vixen seemed to be thinking for a few minutes then moved. He put her arm over his shoulder and helped her stand. " **I can't help but feel that I am betraying Lioness...** "

" **We all make mistakes mate. I've made a lot of 'em and some of them I don't deserve the forgiveness I've been given. But that's the Fairy Tail way. It sounds ridiculous, but Laxus and I are good examples of what some fairy persistence can do. I have a feeling she'll be upset for a few moments, but I think she'd be proud that you were willing to hold yer hand out to someone.** " I liked the sound of that. The idea of someone being proud of me had never come to me before. It was a warm feeling, one I wished would last. " **What do ya wanna do with Flare?** "

" **Gnome will know more than I do. I don't want her going back with Ivy. He's a bad person. The fat one at least tried to help, but Ivy's fear runs deep. She's on her own if not with us.** "

" **There's a lot of people here. And with this many people, yer bound to find some bad apples who'd be more than happy to take advantage of her. Maybe a woman's shelter. It'd make less noise with our guildmates and they'll know what to do.** " He looked down at the female in his grasp. "Ya ain't goin' back ta Raven Tail. Got that red-head? Nobody should be around that crazy bastard for too long."

"Why?" I heard her say. "Why are you helping me?"

"We Fairy Tail. What we do," I responded. I made it visibly obvious that I didn't like her, but I wouldn't stoop to Ivy's level. I'd be someone that Lioness' would be proud of. Even though the female had done a bad thing, that didn't mean she was undeserving of help. She didn't have to take my hand, and by taking it, she'd taken the first step. "Ok at a shelter?" She nodded. " **Should we tell Gnome?** " Vixen nodded.

"Lucy'll be pleased that you helped a woman in need. And you're right, Azure Oberon, it is what Fairy Tail does." I smiled at the small black cat and he smiled back. "I'll take her to a shelter. You walk him back to the hotel, ok?" Vixen nodded and we parted ways.

I felt the woman's gaze on me, and I looked back. I saw confusion and relief in her red eyes, as well as gratefulness. I nodded and looked away, sighing inwardly. I was more tired now than earlier. Even so, at least I could sleep tonight knowing I had tried to do the right thing.

We reached the hotel and when we walked inside, I saw other people staying at the place stare at me. It was because of my fight with Iron Rock, I knew that. Just thinking about it gave me shivers. While I wanted another fight, I wanted to sleep as well. Vixen led me to our shared room, and I saw my teammates there along with Lioness. She ran over and hugged me tightly. She gave a glare to Vixen and he just put his hands up and walked away. I very gently moved my arm against her back, giving the impression of a hug.

I had been wondering where she had been, and she likely felt the same. Vixen started explaining where we'd been to Bubbles, the Thunder Slayer nodding quietly. He didn't look all that pleased but didn't voice his opinion. I hoped my choice wasn't wrong.

"I'm sorry," Said Lioness. "I saw you during your fight with Jura. I... I underestimated you. I was just worried that you'd get hurt." I missed her embrace. I wanted to be in her den again, sleeping while knowing she was there. "I was getting worried when I didn't see you in the bar. Master Makarov said that you went here, but I couldn't find you." I felt bad for taking so long. Soon, Todd walked into our hotel room.

"She's at a shelter, but I don't think she'll be pressing charges. That girl needs some time." I nodded at the cat. Lioness asked what he was talking about, and the cat explained. "Blue heard crying. He followed and Ivan was beating that Flare woman you fought with. He held his hand out to her and she's in a woman's shelter."

"I don't really agree with it, she was quite the bitch, but I guess that's a habit he got from you. Offering forgiveness to people who don't deserve it." Bubbles and Vixen shared an expression. I looked down at Lucy, wanting her opinion more than anyone else's. They mattered to me, but she'd always be on top of my list. She smiled and sighed.

"Thank you, Blue. That was a very kind thing for you to do. If... If I had been in your place, it may have been a struggle, but I'd try as well. She probably accepted your help because of that warm smile of yours." I smiled at her. "That's the one." She looked at Devil, still holding onto me. "Can I sleep here tonight?" Devil looked a bit confused, but then she got an expression I suddenly feared.

 _The evil eyes of shipping!_

 _She looks like the Grinch with that smile._

 _Kill it with fire!_

I felt like purring. She wasn't upset by what I'd done and she was going to be staying with me tonight. I prayed that tomorrow would prove to be a better day.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the second day of the games. After seeing the board, I now knew that my team were in fifth place because of my battle. My teammates were extremely pleased. Lioness didn't like leaving me, but we were on two different teams so she had to. I was happy. The first event was something called chariot, and for reasons I cannot comprehend, Team A chose Pinkie and Sabertooth chose Cocky. It was called chariot, that was a very large clue as to what this game entailed.

Vixen wanted to go and beat Pinkie, but we eventually sent Aqua. When the game was explained, they were thankful that I, the amnesiac who has been isolated from humanity for hell knows how long, has more common sense than them. It was quite entertaining to watch. Aqua was embarrassing us by fawning over Ice Prince and I made a mental note to talk to Bubbles and Vixen about this.

While her magic would be useful, Aqua was too distracted. She basically refused to see or hear reason and would cost us greatly. I didn't like it. If we were to win this then we needed everyone ready. Maybe she was a handicap because all of our members were really powerful? I wasn't sure. I'd ask Bubbles to get a reserve member and she wouldn't come back until she got her head in the game. It was a little sad, actually. She smelled like she wanted offspring from Ice Prince, but he wanted little to do with her. One day she would realise this and pursue happiness with someone who wanted her back.

While it looked like a nightmare, the contestants did their best. A fellow called Bacchus got in first place and seemed to be quite the interesting character from Quatro. The slim brat from Raven came in second. That meant Red went back. I'd have to look for her again to make sure she was doing alright. The chubby woman from Mermaid came in third. The eyebrow guy came in fourth. Aqua barely managed to get fifth, all four of us having to shout at her to stop staring at Ice Prince. The sixth went to Blue Pegasus, seventh went to Team A and Cocky dropped out like a wuss.

We now had nine points while Pinkie's team only had two. I was a little saddened that Lioness wasn't doing well, but I blamed her teammates. Tigress was ok, but the others weren't exactly very helpful. The Giant had a hamster and wheel in his head, Ice Prince was being a grump, Pinkie was being Pinkie and Lioness was the only one who possessed any sanity. I didn't know if Tigress was sane or not at the moment.

Ever since the night I spent with Lioness and my morning sunbath, Devil had been looking at me funny. I could see gears turning behind her eyes, plans being formed and schemes being tested. She was a very terrifying woman. I looked into Raven's stands and saw Red. She had more bruises than I had last seen her. She looked terrified. When she saw me, I think a little light came into her red eyes. I pitied her.

 _Wow. Ivan's quite the asshole, isn't he?_

 _That can be taken so many ways._

 _Not now Durham._

 _He doesn't deserve a Guild. Not with the way he treats people._

 _I was on the side that favoured eating humans and I wasn't this much of an asshole._

 _I see where Sparky gets his issues from._

 _He looks like a mutant garden gnome. If that goblin was my dad, I'd be a rebellious prick as well._

"It's that woman," Devil said when she looked in the same direction I did. "Why would she go back to someone like that?"

"It's the mental trap of abuse," Aqua said as she walked in. She looked sad as well. "Juvia has had experience with such a problem. Juvia didn't think that she would ever escape if not for Black Steel. Even then, it took a long time for Juvia to be how she is now. Juvia was much like that woman." I wouldn't have guessed it. Bubbles scowled at the man I had been informed was his father. He looked more like the Gnome than the ugly man and that was a good thing. "Laxus. I suspect Ivan was unkind to you as well?"

"Pretty much. Bein' a stupid kid, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to get the crap kicked outta me. I'm still tryin' to get over it." I had a sense that Vixen understood what they were talking about. He'd been a bit quiet around me lately, but I didn't ask. It might be something personal I had no place in knowing. "I have a feeling you're gonna try helping her again, aren't you?" I nodded. "Not everyone can be helped, mate. You can only help those who're willing to accept it. Don't mean you shouldn't try though."

 _What's that thing Zadoshi used to say?_

 _Something about iron fists._

" **The iron fist of a tyrant rusts eventually.** "

 _That's the one!_

"That's some powerful shit there. Where'd you hear that?" Devil asked what I'd said and he told her. She agreed that it had 'power'.

I looked down, trying to figure out who told me that once. I remember it being a female voice, so a woman had said it. She said it to me and my... My old guildmates. Yeah, I was in a guild once. Draconium Soul was my Guild. Many faces flashed before my eyes, some that I recognised. I didn't have names for them right now, but there was one I could give a name to. Master Zadoshi Blakgoyle. My old Guild master.

" **Zadoshi Blakgoyle.** "

"Zadoshi Blakgoyle, huh? I'm gonna have to see if I can find her. She sounds like a cool woman."

 _Zadoshi Blakgoyle, the master of Draconium Soul. Good luck finding her, she's been dead for centuries._

 _Maybe they'll have writings about her?_

 _I know they have writings about me! Gihi, The Nightmare Dragon will never die! Even when he's dead._

 _What about me? I was the Sun Prince!_

 _And I was Hurricane's Heart._

 _You three still care that much about some guild four centuries ago?_

 _Of course! I raised my daughter there. If not for its end, I would've raised my grandson there as well._

 _Same for Natsu. He'd fit right in with Draconium Soul._

 _I wish our children could know who their parents were. Goraheb, Alice and Gadra were such wonderful people._

 _The latter wasn't. She scared the urate outta me!_

 _Goraheb didn't pass down his smarts, such a shame._

 _Gadra passed down her attitude in a very watered down dose._

The first battle of the day started. The dog man from Lamia Scale and the slim guy from Raven Tail. It ended quickly, but the one called 'Toby' put up a decent fight for his magic type. I was surprised to learn that the sock around his neck was 'lost'. When the Raven pointed that out to the dog man, he sobbed and called the Raven a good guy. That was a mistake. The Raven grabbed it and tore it apart, grinning while doing so. The dog man started crying and I didn't like it. I looked at the other Raven's, watching Red's reaction. She was still terrified. The fat purple male beside her didn't say anything, but his expression was telling.

It'd be a few minutes until the next fight and I was going to end the crying. I hated tears that were formed because of grief or loss. Even if it was as minor as a sock, the smell was bitter and vile. I doubted that Vixen was going to like what I'd done, but I don't think he'll hate me for it. I walked silently to the area Lamia Scale was and heard the dog's friends trying to cheer him up. I knocked on the door, alerting them to my presence. It was a pleasure seeing Iron Rock again.

"Blue. What brings you down here?" He said in that calm and warming voice. I held out my hand to the crying dog boy. It might seem stupid to people, but I wasn't sure what else I was supposed to do. I'd made sure to take a clean one as I assumed the dog would be able to smell if it was used. I would've given Bubbles' but his foot odour could murder a wyvern. "You've come all the way down here for that?" I nodded.

"All of this is happening over a sock," Said Eyebrows. "It's ridiculous. Jura, aren't you annoyed by this?" Iron Rock shook his head.

"Not at all. To see someone in distress and go to help them is very honourable, especially if you're helping someone on the opposing team." The dog boy perked up at the sock. He appeared to have the mentality of a child, but that made my offering more important to him. Dog Boy hugged me after removing the sock from my grasp. I didn't touch him, but I smiled. The smile that Lioness said was very warming. "Thank you for coming to cheer up Toby. I look forward to the next event we can compete in."

I nodded and made my leave. This was a festival, one that I was going to enjoy. It wasn't fun if I was the only one enjoying it.

* * *

By the time I got back, the next fight was already starting. It was Giant VS Bacchus. I climbed onto the barrier and sat on it, crossing my legs to achieve optimum comfort. I didn't know Giant very well but I had a feeling that this would be an interesting battle. Devil seemed to be worried. Then it started. This character called Bacchus was more impressive than I thought and I wanted to have a got at him. He seemed like he'd be exciting. Giant got his ass kicked, then thanks to a bet, he started to drink. I heard Devil explain his magic and was slightly more pumped.

Then Giant transformed into a Gormagander. He probably didn't know, but that was a demon. They called themselves Lizard Men to make people leave them alone, but Gormagander's weren't a joke. They had really tough hides, they were hunted to near extinction because of it. Giant turned himself into a punching bag, allowing Drunky to start beating him. It went on for seven whole minutes. It was less a battle of physical power and a battle of wills.

I didn't give the Giant enough credit. He'd managed to win a fight with a powerful mage and the Quatro's were now called Puppy. I liked it. The Giant had gained some respect from me because of this battle along with some amusement.

Everyone came to see how the big guy was doing. He looked like a mummy, much to my amusement. Tigress was giving a speech about how well he'd done, and she wasn't the only one surprised.

 _I still call bullshit._

 _Yeah, how did he manage to do that?_

 _Probably Sombra. He has a habit of giving magic to whatever guild his kid is in._

 _Does that make us Sabertooth?_

 _Nah! We're Wild!_

 _We've got a puppy lover._

 _I liked the Toby kid. He was nice._

"That's wonderful and all, but you have a tournament to win. Leave the man to get some rest." They nodded at the woman that struck me like lightning. I'd seen this woman before. She was younger and didn't have gold bits in her hair, or a weird hairstyle, but she was familiar. Someone I used to call Gran. Someone who mattered to me. The woman looked at me carefully. "Lucy, I want you to stay so I can talk to you about your charge." I looked at her nervously but she waved her hand saying that she'd be fine. I didn't want to leave her but I saw the old woman slowly reach for a broom. Not wishing to be beaten with it, I said my farewells and left.

* * *

Devil was supposed to fight a female called Jenny. While I expected a fight... I didn't expect them to remove their clothing. Bubbles had the hots for her, I could smell it. Vixen looked a bit confused but curious. Aqua looked jealous and I had no idea what they were doing. What was so impressive? Then the Mermaids joined, and then the Lamia. Then all the females were in the arena, even Cowgirl. I was only confused. They kept ordering the girls to change and I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

Then we were supposed to act our a bride thingy. I didn't feel like joining in but Bubbles got me in. How? He kicked me into the arena. I scowled at him, but I wasn't angry. I was merely annoyed. Lioness looked as confused as I did so I just walked over to her. I shrugged with a perplexed expression. Feeling embarrassed, Lioness hid under my cloak. I took it off and tied it around her.

"Strange humans," I commented. I made a sour expression at their silly white clothing that was getting dirty thanks to the still scarred ground. It had been fixed by the staff, but there were still patches of black. I was proud of it. She sighed, holding the cloak around her tightly with a warm red on her cheeks.

"It's marriage. When two people love each other, they become bound to one another till death does them part. That's what it's supposed to be." I still didn't get it. "I don't expect you to understand. I don't really understand it myself." Kitten appeared in a similar outfit to everyone else. I suspect he appeared to show off to Lioness. I didn't like it. I saw some of the males holding the females a certain way. I felt a bit isolated. I tried my best to avoid touching people because of how easily they broke. I haven't actually tried hitting someone until Iron Rock. !I know why you're afraid to touch people. After seeing the fight with Jura, it's understandable. I'm sure you'll be confident to hold people one day, but baby steps, y'know?" I didn't know what that meant, but I guessed it meant we were taking things slow. I was pleased that I didn't have to try explaining my predicament to her. She just knew.

Then an elderly woman entered. I didn't know why everyone was suddenly quiet or staring at her. Humans continued to confuse me. Not knowing what else I was supposed to do, I gave a shaky thumbs up. The woman seemed to appreciate it. Lioness returned me my cloak and once again we were made to part ways. I was still confused, but I didn't have the strength to ask what had just happened. Vixen and Bubbles didn't appear to be talkative either.

The two women were now alone, and then the wager they proposed made everyone act even weirder. The 'Jenny' suggested that the loser will be in some kind of magazine and be naked. I didn't know what the fuss was about. The Jenny transformed and was wearing a very ridiculous outfit. The Devil transformed using a demon soul. Interesting. I haven't seen a Yalit transformation in a human before? I would ask Bubbles for information about this later.

Devil took her out with one hit, earning us ten points. We now had nineteen, a very nice count compared to Team A. We waited for her at the entrance tunnel thingy. I really needed to ask someone what I was called... Anyway, we greeted Devil as she returned from her battle.

"That was amazing! Juvia was so thrilled by both the costume game and your combat!" Aqua praised.

 _I ship it._

"Good Devil," Was what I could come up with. " **I wish to do combat with her. She seems to be interesting.** "

"You were good enough to get Oreo here to wanna fight ya." Did he just name me after one of those biscuits he was always eating? "You're still good. Y'know, for a barmaid."

"Your praise never ceases to both annoy and please me Laxus." He was proud of that. "And I would love to have a spar with you sometime Blue, it feels nice to oil the gears a bit." I didn't know what that meant, but it sounded like a yes.

* * *

The next battle hadn't been as nice. A female called Kagura and a spirit mage like Lioness fought, and it was a very short battle. Kagura destroyed the spirit magic, crushing her spirits under her power. Literally. The female seemed like she would be a good opponent against me. Lioness was sad at the moment, worried for her fellow mage because the young girl had betted her life on the game. It was silly, and she was too confident in her ability.

Lioness sat on the edge of a bridge, holding a snowman creature in her arms and looking at the stars. I sat next to her to provide company. She felt better whenever I was there and I felt the same. Today had been extremely strange and I had three more days of this insanity to go. Hopefully, we would come out on top. Being in the strongest guild in this country certainly sounded like an achievement.

"Are you worried about that girl as well?" She said in a concerned tone. I envied her compassionate nature. Even when she'd been told that I tried helping the female who'd hurt her and tried hurting Cowgirl, her compassion didn't waver. I wanted to be like her. "She better her life on that game, Blue. She might die because of it. I don't want anyone else to die..." I could hear the hurt. She was trying to be brave for me. While I hated tears, I had a strange feeling that she needed to release hers.

"Neither I." If people died, the game wouldn't be very fun.

 _In the Dragon King Festival, we fought to the death. It was bloody, dangerous, and the truest sport I've ever seen!_

 _That's then, not now you dolt._

"Can you walk me to Honey Bone?" She asked me. She looked tired and I felt pleased that she'd ask me. I hopped off of the bridge and stood on top of the water. It wasn't difficult to do if you know what to do with your magic. "I wish I could do that." I held out my hand and she gladly took it. I allowed my magic to pass through her body and compress it at the bottom of her feet. I lowered her onto the water, and she stood on it like it was solid ground. "wow, I didn't know you could do this." I let go and she took a couple of nervous but curious steps.

"Lots I can do," I smiled. I mimed for her to take her shoes off, and she did it. She giggled at the cool feeling on her feet. "Lioness. Ask you?" She nodded at me. "Want to talk better. Help me?" She turned around and gave me a large hug.

"Of course I will Blue. Or should I say 'Azure Oberon'?" She smiled, lightly tapping one of my guild marks. "Hm. Maybe I'll get another on my other hand. It'd be a uniquely Fairy Tail thing, wouldn't it? Fairies can't fly with only one wing, can they?" I shrugged. "Come on, let's walk like Jesus!" I did not know this person. Perhaps he was a water mage?

The spirit in her arms returned from whence it came and I was able to watch her skip on the water. I used this mostly for travel as it was easier than getting wet. I looked down at the ripples I caused. Lioness didn't make any ripples, meaning the water was avoiding me. I looked at her and saw her golden hair waving while mine was still. I felt no wind on my face like she did. Even my cloak didn't move. I looked to the side and rats were racing away from me. Birds wouldn't fly over me either, they had to go around me even though they were in the sky and I was on the ground.

"It still avoids..." I said sadly. She looked at the goings on and understood what I was mentioning. "Why?"

"I don't know why. Maybe it's because you're so strong?" Maybe. I wasn't quite sure. "Come on, I don't want Erza to tell me off for being late." I smiled again and walked beside her.

She talked about a lot of things that went over my head, and she knew it but liked having someone listen to her. I liked being a listener. It made me feel special to her. I wanted to stay special to her. It may sound selfish, but that's how I felt. I wanted to be the only one who'd be able to share her bed. I couldn't tell her what to do, and I wouldn't. It didn't feel like my place.

I walked beside her, watching her enjoy herself. She even did a cartwheel. I didn't expect it and had to form magic around her hands as well to keep her from falling in. She pressed her hands against the water and then slapped it like it was a hard floor. She giggled, finding it amusing. I found it amusing as well. Seeing her so pleased by something I did for the sake of easier travel was pleasant. I wished to show her more things I found mundane that she may enjoy.

"Lucy!" And there goes the mood. "Lucy, where are ya?" Called the Pinkie. It was unwise to have two different packs in the same territory, there would come a time where the two would clash. He'd have to join our pack or he'd end up being outcasted by the others. It wasn't a conscious thing, but it was inevitable. If he wished to remain friends with Bubbles, Blueberry, and Vixen, he'd have to stop being a brat. "Huh? What're you doing on the water?"

"Blue's magic!" She smiled, jumping up and down. The water barely made any movement making me slightly self-conscious of the ripples beneath me. "What're you doing out here?"

"I was wondering where you had gone. Can't have you walking around on your own."

" **She's an adult Pinkie. You don't have any authority over her even though you foolishly believe it to be so. Leave. She's part of our pack, not yours.** " Lioness looked at me, hearing some of the growls I made. Pinkie scowled at me and growled back.

" **What makes you say that? Didn't you just say that she was her own adult?** "

" **At least I don't constantly insult her and treat her like garbage.** " That started to set him off. " **Don't think she hasn't talked to me Pinkie. She tells me everything. She tries to play it off, but I can see it upsets her. Constantly commenting on her posterior, her weight, it's unnecessary. It's a wonder that you've managed to form a pack at all, not that it's going to last much longer.** "

"Fight me bastard!" He jumped at me like an idiot and I stepped out of the way. He ended up in the water and had to swim while I and Lioness stood above him. "You don't know anything about my pack!" Lioness looked at me with confusion. "And why shouldn't I be allowed to talk about her? She's my friend and I can say anything I want." I weakened the magic around one foot so I could kick water into his face.

" **Being one who is constantly under pressure by unkind voices, I'm aware of what it can do. Words can be sharper than a knife and you're too stupid to know when to hold it back. Think before you speak unless all that is between your ears is emptiness. Lioness deserves more than your stupidity.** " Vixen and Bubbles could make some harsh comments at times, but they said it in either Draconic to kept it to themselves. Pinkie had no restraint.

 _Come on ya blue prick, kill him._

 _Too much blue. Needs more red._

 _That idiot should suffer, shouldn't he?_

"What's going on?" Lioness demanded. Like the twit that he was, Pinkie explained. He understood less about humans than I did apparently because he'd just made himself look like a moron before her. He might not mean to be so stupid, but he was making it hard to ignore my voices. Only a few wanted his blood spared, the ones of reason. The rest didn't share this feeling. I crossed my arms and shook my head. I would be sure to find a rock brighter than he. "Oh, so that's what's going on?" She didn't sound happy. "Blue, can you confirm?" I nodded. "Natsu, I'm a grown woman and I can make my own choices. And I'd appreciate less of the insults. I put up with it because you're my friend, but I guess it's my fault for letting it go on for so long." I shook my head. "It feels like my fault." I shook my head again and pointed at Pinkie. "Why's it his fault?"

"Can't be quiet. Words sharper than knife. Is idiot. Lioness deserves better than sharp words." I tried to sound confident, but speech always made me feel anxious. Even so, they were important to her. " **Keep your comments to yourself,** " I warned.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Pinkie didn't like her comments. "Is it because he's a dragon slayer?" I nodded. "When I get you talking, you can tell me all about it." I wasn't telling her about Fire's Flare. She could see that when it was ready. And I hoped that Bubbles would grow his own guardian. It'd be so amusing. "Natsu can walk himself back. No, I'm gonna stay with you tonight. If Erza comes, you'll protect me from the big bad tiger." I grinned, lifting her off her feet and sitting her on my shoulder. "Later Natsu!"

She liked that I had stood up for her. She was sitting on me and she felt relaxed. She had also said something I looked forward. She said that she'd get me talking. I wanted to say so much to her but I wasn't able to. She was going to help me. And if anyone said something unkind to her, I'd help her. I looked forward to our next time together.


	8. Chapter 8

The night hadn't gone as I expected. While walking my Lioness to the hotel, we came across the young girl who had fought on the Sabertooths team. She asked to go inside and we allowed it. While she and Lioness had their conversation, I decided to take a small nap next to my Lioness. It did not last as I was awoken by Lioness raising her voice in protest. She apologised to me as I looked over at the small white-haired female.

According to Lioness, the female I now dubbed Snowball wanted to give her spirits away. I didn't understand why she would do such a thing, being on the opposite team. But then Snowball cried, telling us that she'd been evicted from her guild for a single loss. I found it ridiculous. To be strong, you must first lose. She sounded so broken, so distressed by this that it made me upset. She was a strong Celestial mage, but she went against someone stronger than her. She couldn't help it if someone stronger, older and more experienced beat her.

I looked at the keys on the table and only saw two. Where was the other one? Snowball had the snake spirit, yet it wasn't on the table. Something was wrong. I remained quiet as she and Lioness talked about what'd happened, listening to it all while she stroked my hair. As it went on, a frown grew wicked. The poor girl had gone through so much. She was just there because their strongest female was busy, and it had been her dream to join Sabertooth. They'd stripped it all away, humiliated her in front of everyone and the Master was extremely cruel.

He'd forced her to remove her own mark, something that sounded horrible. I wouldn't ever want my marks to go, they were as much a part of my body as my arms were. She'd been forced to stand naked and walk to a woman's shelter naked to get some clothes. Nobody stood up for her, nobody was decent enough to care. It angered me. Snowball seemed like a nice mage, and her self-esteem was 'in the shitter' as Bubbles would say. When she took her two keys and left, I decided to follow her. Lioness let me, knowing why I wanted to go.

Snowball turned around and saw me following her. She looked scared, likely because she knew of my power. I wasn't going to use any of it on her, she was too delicate for that.

 _Damn. I'm actually pitying a human... What is this doing to me?_

 _If I had to erase my mark, I'd likely be the same. I loved my Guild. Draconium Soul was likely the best part of that era considering the war that was going on._

 _I agree with you there Tal. I never let my son see it, but I always had that mark with me. It wasn't just Draconium Soul that rose back then, White Sea and Silent Hill also formed, two guilds that are still standing to this day the last I checked._

 _Wow. White Sea was nothing more than just a club of brats! How did it stand all this time?_

 _It changed along with Bosco. It's really cool there now._

 _Gadra would've fit in well._

 _How has Bosco changed?_

 _They all fuck each other._

 _We're going to Bosco!_

 _No Durham, just no..._

 _Guys!_

 _And Girls._

 _Shut it Mezeth. We're forgetting something... You know, the Snake Key._

 _Oh yeah, that thing._

 _Hey Tal, isn't your kid named after that?_

 _His middle name is Ophiuchus, named after the key his father made to prove his love. I'm pleased it is in good hands, I've been worrying about that snake for a while._

 _Well, it obviously isn't in her hands because she didn't offer it to Lucy._

 _Shit._

"Why did you follow me?" She asked. She knew I wasn't good with words, everyone knew at this point. I was thankful that I wasn't ridiculed for it.

"You sad," I said calmly. "Want to make better. Not like tears or sad." My speech is horrendous. I'm so happy that Lioness was offering to help fix it. After the games, I was going to start having lessons. Lioness would get Bubbles or Vixen to come over so they could translate for me, it'd make things easier. I think it would. I hoped it would. I couldn't wait for the day where I held a conversation with my Lioness, telling her my feelings and what I wanted to do. There was so much she could teach me and I was willing to do all of it for her.

"I heard about what you do," She said quietly. "You try to cheer people up after they've lost... Even though they're not on your team and hurt your friends." Everyone is deserving of forgiveness. Perhaps not their actions, but as people. "Is that what you're here for? To try and cheer me up?" I nodded.

"Where snake key?" I asked. The question was like a knife to her gut, pain visible in her brown eyes. She then began to cry again, water streaming down her face and hitting the ground below. She dropped to her knees, her hands pressed against her face to try to stop the tears. She was heartbroken. I took a few steps towards her and helped Snowball onto her feet, letting her lean against me as she got control of herself.

"I'm sorry..." She sniffled. "It's just that Sabertooth was my home. And nobody has ever been this kind to me... Or shown so much concern for my well being." I frowned at her words. Why was kindness such a difficult thing for people? "I looked up to them once, the members of Sabertooth. They were m-my idols. And now I'll never set foot in the Guild again because of one defeat!" I let her cry against me, and while I wanted to stroke her back and make her feel better, I couldn't. I'd snap her back. The smell of the tears stung my nostrils, but I did not dare tell her to stop. She needed this even though I hated it.

"You deserve better," I said calmly. I don't think she heard me as she continued.

"I was humiliated in front of everyone! It was so frustrating and embarrassing... They took my self-respect and shattered it into pieces. Sabertooth was my home and I'll never see it again!" I was growing angry. These people... They were a nicer version of Raven Tail. The Master of this Guild wasn't a good person, they were cruel and undeserving fo the Guild they ruled. As Zadoshi said before, Iron Fists rust eventually.

And it looks like I'm gonna be the one to rust Sabertooth.

"They take snake key?" I asked, trying to control the storm brewing beneath my dark skin.

"Th-they said I wasn't deserving of it..." I couldn't imagine how much it'd hurt Lioness if one of her spirits were taken. I didn't like Kitten, but he meant a lot to her. My eyes narrowed in anger and hatred. What Guild would do this? What kind of person would take a Key from a Celestial Mage!?

"Stay," I said firmly. She looked up and my blue eyes met her brown. "I get Key. Wait for me, for the snake." I let her go. She stood her own and I crossed my arms, waiting for her to return to the Hotel that my team and Lioness was staying at. She nodded her head and dragged her belongings to the Hotel, putting her faith in me to get her key back.

I jumped on top of a building and sniffed the air. I followed her scent, heading to wherever Sabertooth was hiding. I moved quickly and silently, not letting anyone notice that there was a 6'4 man running on top of buildings. It wasn't any of their business. When I did arrive, it was surprisingly nice. Obviously, it wasn't their Guild, just an inn they were staying at. Because of this, I wasn't going to destroy it. It wasn't the owner's fault that those within were assholes.

I looked around, searching for a way in. I found an open window and climbed in. When I got into the hallway, I reached my arm back and slammed my fist into the wall. The entire building shook violently, dust exploding all over the place. Whoever this place belonged to didn't clean it very well, but it hid me from view. Good. I started to walk, searching for the main hall. Every now and again, I'd punch or kick the walls to make the building shake again.

I sensed many kinds of magic from Card Magic to Lightning God. The biggest signature was likely the Master, and his magic energy wasn't as large was Iron Rock meaning he was easy prey. I didn't know why I considered Sabertooth's Master prey, but I didn't care. The Sabertooth members started to come at me, but none of their attacks fazed me. When they got annoying I created a shockwave, sending them against the walls.

Considering the rules of Sabertooth I was going to end up kicking out a majority of the Guild. Especially at the rate that they were dropping. Eventually, I got to the hall and I opened the doors with a shockwave, sending many nameless faces all over the place. I walked through, stepping over a few random people I didn't care about. I think I might've stepped on one of them?

"It's that guy from Fairy Tail!" Said a feminine person I didn't care about. I demanded the presence of Sabertooth's master, the bastard who made Snowball homeless for something out of her control.

Then a man bigger than any human I have ever seen walked onto the scene. I knew that he was from Pergrande, I didn't know how I knew this, but I just did. Even though he had nothing but white voids for eyes, I knew he was looking down at me. As he did not deserve the name of Titan, I would call this man Mouse. I said it to his face and it managed to get through to him. He called for a mage in a ninja outfit, ordering him to take 'care' of me. And according to Ninja, he was as strong as Cocky, Emo, Thunder Blunder and Poet Prick. If this was true then I was going to be very disappointed.

He released a surge of magical energy and I grabbed onto it, surprising the fool. I flexed my wrist, sending a wave of force at him. Ninja disconnected from the spell, leaving me with a whip made of his own magic. I brought it to my mouth and started to eat it. It was very fruity. I would not call him Fruit Ninja. Then he 'disappeared'. He didn't teleport, he just manipulated colours around his body, mixing them into one that wasn't visible to human eyes. But he was as clear as day to a dragon. Dragon's saw far more colours than a human, roughly the same as a mantis shrimp.

I would later ask someone what that was.

He threw smoke bombs at me. Just because I can't see with my eyes doesn't mean I can't sense with my magic. Fruit Ninja then threw kunai made out of magic, and I let them all hit me. When the smoke cleared, I absorbed it into my skin, feeding on the energy with a blank expression. Then Fruit Ninja wrapped magic around his hand to form a blade, one that would kill a lesser mage. He ran at me, and I could feel the blue of my eyes brighten as I did something I forgot I could do.

I narrowed my eyes, watching magic circulate throughout his body. Much like blood and nerves, there was an intricate network of pathways for someone's magic to flow through. With my own magic, I started forming blocks in those pathways. They were temporary as permanent blocks would kill him. I didn't want anyone to die, just to be paralysed for a few hours. He dropped to the ground, magic flaring around his body in a panic.

Even though I had taken his attacks, not even my clothing was damaged, bringing fear to the nameless people around me. They stank of terror, something that was strangely familiar to me. Cocky, even though he was physically shaking, offered to take me down. Mouse stopped him, then said that I was now worthy of fighting him.

"No fight," I said calmly, checking out his magic container. There were less 'veins' than Fruit Ninja, meaning he would rely mostly on brute strength. My words stunned even Mouse. "I here only for snake key. Key is Snowballs. You stole. I give back. That why I here." My reason for being here angered him.

"You came all the way here just to return a key to someone you don't even know?" Said Thunder Blunder. I nodded at him. "I guess those rumours 'bout that Flare woman and the dog boy from Lamia are true." I smiled proudly.

 _I like that kid._

 _He reminds me of Thabuzuk..._

 _So does Laxus._

 _Wasn't Thabuzuk's last name Dreyar?_

 _Wow. Fairy Tail is filled with the descendants of stupidly powerful people._

"It is a festival. No fun if only you happy," I glared at Mouse, de-activating my eye magic. "To be strong, you must first fail. You lost strong mage, you now weaker. It stronger to be kind. You a coward for your actions." I looked at Emo, seeing him look down at the floor in shame. He had the potential of being decent. " **You know what they're doing is wrong. Snowball broke down crying, calling this place her home. You're acting like Raven Tail, a Guild you should strive to be against. I see a decent person beneath your cold mask...** " I looked down at his shadow. " **Start being a man and treat people with respect, stop letting this prick control you like you're his pet. You're better than that. What would Skiadrum think?** " Skiadrum was a familiar name to me, but where had it come from? Where had I heard it before? Have I met this being?

"You dare call me a coward, hedgehog!?" Mouse yelled at me. He pulled back his fist, charging magic into it and intended to strike me. He struck my face, but I didn't move. My head was tilted to the side slightly, but he wasn't as strong as Iron Rock. I kept eye contact, and I inwardly smiled as I saw surprise and a hint of fear. He pulled back his other fist and connected it with my stomach. Again, I did not move.

"My turn," I said as I pulled my own fist back. I let a grin pull back my cheeks as I pumped magic into it. I knew the Memory-Make magic was watching so I wasn't going to use any visible attacks. Not when he would use them against my friends. The idea of friends filled me with warmth, a happiness that was more addictive than Spice. When I went to connect my attack with the large man, a woman appeared.

She was a territory mage and had sent the force of my attack somewhere else. I slowly move my hand back down at my side, glaring at the woman. She had the same scent as the large man meaning she was his daughter somehow. The woman had a stone face, but I could smell the fear coming from her. Mouse said her name, Minerva. I would call her Rat.

"If I hadn't arrived, he would've killed you," Rat said firmly. I crossed my arms, ashamed I had nearly ruined everything for my Guild. I didn't let her see it. "Why are you here, Oberon?" Oh yeah, I had that nickname now. Azure Oberon of Fairy Tail, I liked it.

"Snake key," I answered. My answer angered her, something that appeared to run in the family. "Give key, I go."

"All of this over a weaklings key?" She scoffed. I did what I had done in my Guild, showing off a fraction of the power within me. It lit the room bright blue and likely made a very big light show outside. I ended the flow of power and my point had been made. If they wouldn't give the key, I would take it, and they wouldn't be able to stop me. The woman glared angrily but relented. She used her magic and dropped the snake key in my hand. "Who the hell are you to have this kind of power?"

A name came into my mind. A name that I used to go by a very long time ago. My voices helped me.

 _DRAGON KING!_

 _DRAGON KING!_

 _DRAGON KING!_

"The Dragon King," I said confidently. My name struck even more fear into them, especially Cocky and Emo. That name must mean something in the Era. I think I'll go by Oberon the Dragon King. I smirked at the new name I had chosen for myself.

I left the inn and walked back to the Hotel. I was very pleased with myself for what I had done today and hoped tomorrow would be as exciting. I looked into the window of the hotel, seeing Snowball and Lioness talking. I opened the door and walked in, a proud smile on my face.

"What did you do?" Lioness said, looking at me with a strange firmness. "I saw a very blue light coming from Sabertooth's inn. Did you hurt anybody?" I nearly killed their master but she didn't need to know that. I shook my head at her. "Good. I was afraid you had pulled a Natsu and started to trash the place. Good to know you're better than that," she said happily.

"Snowball," I said, getting her attention. I walked towards her and held out my hand, giving her back her key. "Ophiuchus... You got him back..." She teared up and hugged the key. I could sense a shimmer of glee coming from the object. It was obviously displeased that it had been taken from its owner, and I sensed some gratitude coming from it. "How can I repay you?" She sniffled, getting up and hugging me.

"Find better home," I smiled. "They no deserve your strength." She nodded happily, her tears once again wetting my chest She thanked me again and left, a small skip in her step. I hoped she found somewhere better. Maybe Mermaid Heel? They were a fiery bunch after all. "I no hurt people. I told them they cowards. They fear me, they come after us in games now. Sorry Lioness."

"It's alright Blue," she smiled as she wiped the wetness from my bare chest. "It was really good of you to get her key back and not destroy anything. You were born to be in Fairy Tail, you fit in just perfectly." I felt warmer inside, enjoying the feeling she gave me. "You better get upstairs before 'Vixen' comes down and tries eating one of my keys again. I swear he had a screw loose one day and accidentally ate it."

 _He takes after you in more ways than just magic._

 _That's my boy!_

"Good night Lioness," I said as I walked towards the stairs.

* * *

When I had told my team what I'd been doing, all of them were annoyed I didn't take them with me. All of them wanted to get at Sabertooth, and I let them do whatever they liked while I went to sleep. I didn't get to sleep much since I had been out so late, but after a sunbath, I was more than ready for the day that the judges had named 'Pandemonium'. Today was special because they had a fellow called Lahar as a guest, he was in charge of the Runeknights, the authority in this country. I didn't really care and neither did my teammates but there was no point in complaining about it.

Our team had decided we would always pick last so we'd know who we were fighting against and could then formulate a plan as to how to combat them. I knew what type was better against what so my job was to decide who had the best chances. I had made it known that whatever game that Iron Rock was in, I was going for it. They knew that I was best against him in sheer power so they didn't argue.

Tigress from Team A decided that she would compete. A woman with a cat fetish from Mermaid Heel was next. Then from Raven Tail was the Familiar, Obra. Next was the dark blonde from Blue Pegasus. Thunder Blunder from Sabertooth decided that he'd join the fray as well. From Lamia Scale was Iron Rock meaning that I was going to fight. Quatro Puppy had sent a mage that I had already forgotten about, one with a stupid blue hat.

The judges said all of our names, and from above, a black magic circle appeared. From it came a building we were likely going to be fighting in. I looked at Iron Rock with a smirk, and he smiled back while stroking his long beard. I was going to be aiming myself at him today. He would be so much more fun than the rest of the group.

"Before you is a castle filled with monsters!" Said the Pumpkin creature. "That's Pandemonium!" Iron Rock quickly asked if we were to fight the beasts, and the Pumpkin confirmed. "100 terrifying beasts are lurking within the castle walls, but don't worry, there's no way they'll be able to escape and attack the crowd!" Nobody was worried.

The Pumpkin started to explain the monsters. There were five classes, D being weakest and S being strongest. I was an illiterate amnesiac and I knew the alphabet better. Then again, I was comparing myself to a pumpkin or a man foolish enough to wear a pumpkin outfit. The Pumpkin showed us a video of the weakest monster, a creature that looked like a baby Iron Dragon. I wouldn't question how I knew that. Then he showed more monsters, all but the S-Class. It was likely the most unsuspecting of the group.

He said that we could choose the number of monsters we wanted to fight. After some stupid babble, the Pumpkin held a box to us and asked us to draw straws. I took mine, and I was given number 8. I was going last, meaning I'd get the least amount of monsters. That was going to be annoying. Then Tigress decided to be an ass and said she would fight all of them. I get that she's in the same Guild, but the others need a chance to prove themselves.

I couldn't do anything so I crossed my arms and watched from the screen above us. As I watched Tigress, she quickly showed why she had the name Titania. It meant that my name, Oberon, was more important than I thought. Tigress fought on even when she was starting to exhaust her magic. She used a lot of different types of magic, each armour serving a purpose, and she interchanged the weapons at a whim. She had earned the title S-Class.

Then the S-Class monster showed itself. It was a Mogwai. It sucked her into its own pocket dimension and showed its true form. The Mogwai were driven to extinction by the Demon Guild, Silent Hill. To see a human fight it was a spectacle all of its own. She fought a monster that no human had ever defeated before. Even though it was only a creation and wasn't an adult from what I saw, it was still beyond impressive. Titania had my respect, and I would strive to deserve my name of Oberon.

When she returned from her battle injuries and all, her teammates ran over and gave her a large hug. I decided that I would give my say as well.

" **That monster was a Mogwai, an adolescent to be exact. Monsters that were all eliminated by the Demon Guild, Silent Hill. No human has ever fought one and survived. You, Titania, have my respect. And if Silent Hill were here, they would respect you as well. I am honoured to bear the name of Oberon and will fight to hold it as proudly as deservingly as you do.** " Pinkie stared at me with surprise, and with a glare from me, he translated. If he tried to diverge from my words, I would snarl at him.

"That's very kind of you Blue." I wouldn't call her Tigress anymore. She suited Titania much better.

 _She must be Irene and Erzarig's daughter!_

 _It's in the damn name. She'd be a great addition to Silent Hill._

 _You go Titania! Show these pricks why we fought for you!_

 _Yeah!_

Thankfully the event was yet to be over. The Pumpkin man said that we were still be ranked, and I hoped that it was going to be a fight. If not Iron Rock then Thunder Blunder. The Pumpkin warned that it may be boring, and a large sphere was brought down into the arena. It was called The Magic Power Finger, or MPF for short. It was a very stupid name.

We had to attack the orb so it could show our magical power. It was logical to believe that the higher the number, the more points you'd get. Being last would prove to be my advantage. I could measure the amount of magic my opponents used and add that to what the number showed, then I could deduce how much power I'd need to give in to an attack so I could win. This was going to be a piece of fish.

 _Cake._

The cat lady went first and scored 365. I looked at the Familiar, giving it a silent warning. The creature got the message and wouldn't interfere with us. If it did, I'd eat the damn thing. The man from Quatro Puppy got 125, meaning he was last for the moment. I knew that the Familiar wouldn't do very well. Its disadvantage here was equal to a Dragon Slayer on a chariot.

The dark blonde who used what I now knew to be archive magic had scored a measly 95. He too was not suited for this kind of event. It wasn't that he was weak, it was that he was in the wrong sort of fight. His seemed to rely on strategy instead of brute force. I looked up at Ivy and saw a very vile glare, scaring the small creature. It left its puppet and headbutted the orb, getting 4 points. Familiars aren't supposed to fight like this. They were supposed to be with their summoner, not on their own. I'd deal with it later.

Then Thunder Blunder walked up to the orb. He gave me a very nasty glare, and I just smiled at him. He got 3825, he would be in fourth place. It was now Iron Rock and I. Thunder Blunder grabbed the microphone and started singing for some reason? He was worse than Vixen, a feat that I never imagined I'd see. As if reading my mind, I had a piece of metal thrown at my head and an angry shout from said fox while Bubbles was laughing at him. Such strange yet amusing people.

Iron Rock walked towards the orb and used a spell he didn't use against me. He called it Rumbling Fuji, the name of a mountain somewhere in Stella. I was annoyed that he didn't use it against me, but I didn't use all of my spells against him so I suppose it's only fair. Iron Rock got 8545, an impressive number compared to Thunder Blunder. I was going to top that. No, I was going to destroy it.

"The final challenger is once again Blue, the only mage so far who has been able to rival Iron Rock Jura in magic power. Can he get a higher number than the Wizard Saint?" Said the judge with horrible hair. I heard some people say that I wouldn't do it, and I was going to prove them wrong. Iron Rock gave me a smile as I walked to the orb. Instead of a magical attack, I would charge my magic into my fist and punch it. Or I could do something else...

 _Dragon Soul._

 _What?_

 _Come, child, summon me._

 _He can't do that Kengovo._

 _It's like Beast Soul. When a mage takes a form, they take a piece of a monster's soul. He has over a thousand entire souls inside of him. He can summon any of us._

I knew that voice. It was... It was my mama's voice. Not the human, but the dragon. Kengovo the Ethernano Dragon. I closed my eyes, allowing this voice to do the spell for me. I was glowing intensely with magic, I could feel it. I could feel myself in my mind, in my soul. I could see inside of myself, and I saw so many faces. They were all dragons. One made of iron sat next to a dragoness with scales of dark purple and green markings similar to my own. She held out her paw, and I took it.

"DRAGON SOUL: KENGOVO!" I suddenly yelled. Beside me, the form of a dragon appeared. She was translucent but was there enough for her to be visible. She looked down at me with a warm yet sad smile. Her mouth opened and sixteen magic circles formed before her face. I watched her roar onto the sphere, my eyes wide at the one I felt like was my mama. I saw a tear form in Kengovo's eye as she vanished.

I felt like my heart had shattered. There was so much dust that I couldn't see what I had scored, but I didn't care right now.

 _Can he do that for all of us?_

 _If he summons me, Iggy, Gran, Skia or Weiss, it's going to be very awkward._

 _He's an amnesiac, he won't know how he 'met' us. They don't know that we're dead._

 _And it'll stay that way._

"Oh wow!" Shouted the bad judge, snapping me from my now grief filled mind. A grief I couldn't understand but was drowning in. "Blue summoned a Dragon, and the force of the power has melted the MPF! Does that mean he wins?" The crowd screamed for me, all of them beyond impressed with what I had done. But what had I done? I didn't... I didn't understand what or how. It was so confusing.

"I don't know, but the dragon that he called 'Kengovo' appears to be a female variation of whatever dragon type Acnologia was. The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse." I knew that name. Why did I know that name? Why did it matter to me?

"I say that Blue gets the point. Jura, a Wizard Saint, didn't leave a mark on the MPF Lachrima even when using his strongest spell while Blue melted it. Screw it, Fairy Tail Team B gets 8 points!"

I had done it. I had won, but I didn't even know how I did it. I looked at Iron Rock, and he was still smiling. He had a plan for me, not one that I would understand yet. He also had that knowing look... I was starting to be disturbed by it. He was happy for me even though he came in third place. I was curious to see what he wanted with me.

I returned to my team, unsure about what I had just done. I sat in the corner, trying to wrap my head around it all. I had summoned a dragon, the soul of one. How? When did I get it? How? I didn't understand and it frustrated me. I wanted answers, but who was I suppose to ask? How could I ask? I just...

I didn't know what to do.

* * *

I heard the judges call for the cat lady and some guy from Quatro Puppy, but I hadn't moved from my spot in the corner. I didn't understand what had happened, but I desperately wanted to. I knew her name, I felt like she was my mama, but I just... Who was the dragon next to her? The one with black and white eyes? The scarred red one with yellow eyes next to him? I knew them but I also didn't.

" **You alright back there?** " Bubbles asked. I looked up at him, my body shaking more than I thought it had been. " **You remember something you don't like?** "

" **I saw dragons... It was inside of my soul, so many dragons I both knew and didn't. That dragon, she was my mama. She had looked after me while my sister... she...** " I gripped my hair tightly, wishing to remember. It was just aggravating not being able to remember. " **I don't know dammit! I want to know but I don't!** **Why don't I remember? Why!?** "

 _I bet it was Sombra._

 _Probably._

 _I wanna be summoned. Let me eat things!_

" **Shut up!** " I yelled. I felt a jolt of electricity as Bubbles had the balls to shock me. I looked up at him with a glare.

" **Not gonna bother asking questions since you know less than we do. Come up here and watch, try to take your mind off things. Maybe Mavis knows something about it? She's smart for a dead ghost.** " I didn't want to move, but Bubbles wasn't giving me an option. He grabbed me by the cloak and pulled me up. " **Lucy'll find a way to kick my ass if you aren't all smiley or shit.** "

When I looked into the arena, I saw Poet Prick facing off against some blond from Blue Pegasus. I didn't remember him so he probably wasn't important. The Memory-Make mage re-created a demon spell, likely without realising it. It finished as I expected, nothing of interest.

"The next match of the day is Gajeel Redfox VS Alexei!" What?

 _It's supposed to be Laxus._

 _Butterfly effect Tal._

I hadn't expected this, neither did Bubbles. He looked like he was itching for a fight while at the same time, I could smell how anxious he was. We gave Vixen some words of advice as he walked into the arena. We watched Ivy carefully, and even under all of that armour we knew he was annoyed by this. He wanted to fight Bubbles. Hopefully, Vixen would be able to handle himself without screwing up. He seemed like the type who'd do that.

As soon as the match started, Ivy set up an illusion to make it look like he was beating Vixen. I saw through it. Bubbles wasn't happy, and neither was I, but I was more focused on what they were doing within the illusion and not the illusion itself.

The one with Mimic magic used sand to transport the other members onto the Field, meaning Vixen was outmatched. When I was about to break the illusion, Vixen gave me a glare. He didn't want me to end it, he wanted to take on all of Raven Tail. I complied with what he wanted, but let the others know what was happening. Red was acting hesitantly, but Ivy wasn't having it.

I growled as Familiar cancelled Vixen's magic. Even so, Vixen went at them, using a technique I knew as Tagre-Mnai. It was a demon martial art, and I would ask where he had learned it after he won. When a magic attack hit Red either on purpose or on accident, Vixen went to her aid. She recognised him from the night I'd tried to help her, then she stood by his side. I wanted to end the illusion, but this was what Vixen wanted, and I was putting faith in that he'd win this.

The Familiar was only able to cancel one person at a time and though she was weakened from Ivy's treatment of her, Red fought against him. She had had enough for the asshat, and I was proud of that. She was standing up for herself, breaking herself from Ivy's chains. Her rebellion managed to get to the Familiar as Vixen now had his magic again and started to decimate them. The purple one stepped out of the fight, standing beside Red.

It felt like it'd been hours, but this had all happened within five minutes.

Vixen got Ivy on the ground, and when that asshat touched the floor, I jumped onto the arena. The Judges were about to protest until I released a shockwave of magic, destroying the illusion. I walked to Vixen, giving him a thumbs up. He wasn't as strong as Bubbles, but he had a strong desire to fight Raven Tail. His reasons were his own, but I was going to be asking about that Tagre-Mnai later.

"I forgot about the Familiar's magic," he quietly admitted to me. I didn't tell him off being one with a poor memory myself. "What ya gonna do 'bout him then? Can't stay with Pricksalot there. His ass is grass... Er sand in this case." I gave a smile and went to the small creature who lost its puppet in the fight. I opened my hand to it. "Seriously? Ya pick up more strays than I do."

" **You are** **stray.** " The Runeknights came to take Ivy away. I didn't care about them, just this little creature for the moment. It looked at me nervously, then crawled into my hand. I let my hand warm with magic, offering myself to it. Familiar's can't survive without a master, similar to how a Spirit can't live in the human world without a master or key. "You with me now," I said. As its own master was being taken away, it didn't have much choice but to accept. The odd creature climbed onto my shoulder, sitting there like a deformed parrot.

"Blue?" I heard Red say. "I'm sorry for everything. I... I'm going to be joining Mermaid Heel. I've talked to them about it and it was going to happen after the games, but that's not happening," she said with a sad chuckle. "I want to thank you, for helping me."

"It fine," I said warmly. "I no fairy mage if no help who needs." Even though it was broken, she understood me and smiled as she and the fat purple man left. Vixen watched them, then looked at the creature on my shoulder. "Eris," I named. He rolled his eyes at me.

I sensed a surge of magic coming from Ivy. He was resisting the Runeknights as was the sock ripper. Fueled with hatred and rage, the rather weak man sent an army of Shiki at me. Eris used its magic and cancelled the magic, the bits of paper dropping to the ground. It giggled, transforming its head to look like Ivy and started to pretend to sob like a baby. I was amused by it.

"Once again, Blue has come and ended mischief caused by Raven Tail."

* * *

I didn't really focus on the last fight. I was busy getting to know Eris. Bubbles didn't like him, but Devil found him adorable. When Eris was ready he could take any form he wanted instead of the little gremlin he was now. He liked hiding inside of my mane, poking his head out of it to bother Vixen. Considering the fight, Vixen didn't look all that bad. He had bruises and scrapes, but nothing major.

The last one was Bluebell and the Sky God Slayer. If Bluebell was smart, she'd deplete herself and then eat the black wind. But she wasn't so she didn't. I suddenly felt a dark magic force, one similar to the Black Bastard Zeref. Eris felt it was well, but he didn't comment. When the day was out, I'd talk to my team about it. I was mildly impressed that Bluebell managed to hold herself against the Sky God Slayer.

 _That's my girl!_

When it was over, I sensed it again. I looked into the stands and saw a strange man with white and black hair. I watched him sink into the shadows and leave, gaining my curiosity. Eris saw it as well. I let my teammates know I was gonna be checking something out and I started following the magical signature. It was distorted somehow. Like it wasn't meant to be here. It didn't know I was following it which was a good thing.

Eris cancelled the stranger's magic and he was forced from the ground. Nobody batted an eye and the mystery mage glared at me. I didn't know you could do that with just one eye. Then a man bumped into me, a stranger in a very strange outfit. I looked in his direction and the man was gone. Damn, I wanted to know who that was. I could see through his bad mask that he was the man that Titania liked to hang around with. Gel something. I didn't really care who he was. I forgot that the Gnome said that this guy was allowed to walk around to look for something.

We were likely after the same person.

The stranger stood up and apologised. I was fine, just a little annoyed that I lost my target. A man with teleportation magic and memory magic looked at me with surprise, and I felt strange familiarity with him... Now that I thought about it, that council guy who was an acting guest today was also familiar? Titania's boyfriend seemed nervous, not that I understood why. He had Heavenly Body Magic, he was more than enough to deal with the man with a funny scar.

That man with the funny scar swiped his hat off, and I now knew the stranger to be of the Fernandes clan. They were all born with that marking over their eye supposedly given to them by a spirit. I now knew it to be a Celestial Spirit, but I didn't know which. Probably Gemini. The two council people called him 'Jellal' which sounded like a very weird name.

"I see that someone finally lifted your mask, eh, Mystogan?" I didn't know who that was, but this obviously wasn't him. He hadn't expected to be called that. He was assuming the identity of a man who likely looked like him. "Now Lahar, do you see why Mystogan hides his face? He's spent his whole life having to look like Jellal, please show him some sympathy."

 _Ok. The only way to explain this is that shitshow called Edolas._

 _I think that Happy is Edolas Logi._

 _Probably._

 _Is Lily Edolas Tal?_

 _Makes sense._

 _Wait. Demons don't have Edolas selves, how was Edo-Redfox there?_

 _Probably Sombra._

"Edolas," I repeated mostly to myself. I hadn't meant to say it out loud, but the old small man nodded.

"Indeed. Everyone in Earthland has a twin living in Edolas, including Mystogan here." It was bullshit, but believable bullshit. I suddenly smelled hatred, enough to make someone throw up. I looked in its direction and saw the woman who beat Snowball. Then I watched as 'Jellal' walked away. The small old man left as well, leaving me with the two council characters.

"That was really him. Jellal," Said the fellow I would call Glasses. Finally, Glasses noticed that I was there. "You're the man everyone's been talking about." I nodded. "Why did you help the people from Raven Tail? Including that creature on your shoulder." Eris hissed at him. I gave him the same answer I gave everyone, it was the Fairy Tail way. Then he asked me something else I didn't expect. "Have you been to Tenrou before?"

"Lahar," Said Scarface harshly. I raised a brow in curiosity.

"The dragon from earlier resembled Acnologia. Have you encountered him?" I shrugged. "Right, amnesiac." I guess that was going around as well. "Sorry to bother you. Your magic, it just reminds me of an event seven years ago. Please have a good day," said the man as he turned around and left. Eris looked at me curiously and I looked at him back with the same expression.

What strange people.


	9. Chapter 9

I learned that I wasn't very good at counting because we had 32 points, putting our team just below Sabertooth. The events of yesterday were with me and were very hard to shake off, but I was keeping it behind me. Nobody knew how I'd done it so there was no point asking. I asked Vixen and Bubbles about the fellow called Jellal that I called Jelly, and they had to repeat themselves a couple times while explaining the man. He didn't sound like someone I would be a fan of.

When the first event started, it was called the Naval Battle. Lamia Scale sent their God Slayer, she would be a challenge but we could work around it. Blue Pegasus sent their female member I called 'The Jenny', she would be easy to eliminate. Then it was the Rat from Sabertooth, I made sure to warn the two slayers about her magic, and I hoped that they would watch out for it. From Fairy Tail Team A was my Lioness, I felt confident that she would do well in this battle. From Quatro Puppy was the guy with bad hair, Rocky something.

At first, we were going to send Aqua, but she was too busy fawning over Ice Prince. So we went with our next logical option, Bubbles. While water itself wasn't conducive, the minerals inside of it were. I didn't know if it was pure water or water taken from the river, but either way, Bubbles would have an advantage here. He wasn't exactly pleased about this. He even showed a very small amount of sympathy for the Rocky hair guy.

The moment it began, both Bubbles and Lioness reacted. Lioness summoned a mermaid and Bubbles shocked The Jenny and Rocky out of the sphere of water in moments. Lioness' mermaid didn't like this and immediately went at Bubbles. She released a tornado of water at him and he used his lightning to combat it. And then the mermaid abandoned Lioness. Obviously, she was not a reliable spirit. I think Bubbles apologised when he shocked Lioness.

It was probably more to me than her.

 _Damn!_

 _He doesn't look that bad for a human, does he?_

 _You're a homosapiaphile?_

 _What?_

 _Loves humans. Sexually attracted to them._

 _Like Tal?_

 _Basically yeah._

Lioness then summoned a lamb girl with wool magic along with a pink haired maid to catch her and keep her from coming out of the sphere. Meanwhile, the chubby mermaid was battling the God Slayer, doing well considering the type of magic she was against. Red would do well with her. Rat was hiding inside of her territory magic, waiting to eliminate whoever was left while they were weak. It was smart, but it was dirty.

The lamb made a wall of wool and Bubbles shocked it, managing to burn through and zap the lamb back from whence it came. I, and likely those within the water, noticed that it was getting hotter. He was raising the temperature just being in there. They may be at risk of scolding. But this would prove useful. Rat was not gradually adapting to the rising temperature, meaning when she jumped in, it was going to burn.

"Wow. Laxus is doing pretty good out there," Devil commented with a smile. I smiled as well while Eris poked his head out of my mane, chuckling at the battle before him. "Is he allowed here?" I shrugged. Eris was my familiar now and nobody was going to take him from me. It was like I had my own Exceed.

 _He's doing awesomely!_

 _Is that a word?_

 _It is now!_

 _Go Sparkles!_

 _Go Sparky! Kick their ass!_

The chubby mermaid I would now call Spitfire used her gravity changed and threw God Slayer out of the sphere, then turned her gaze on Bubbles and Lioness. She used her gravity change and almost threw both of them outside of the sphere, but the Rat had come to their aid. She used her territory and pushed Spitfire out of the ord of water. I was disappointed I didn't get to see more of her, she was very entertaining.

"That leaves Sparky and Bunny Girl," Vixen said, his eyes narrowing at Rat. "She's doin' on purpose. Guess ya really pissed her off when ya beat their sorry asses." I sighed inwardly, taking responsibility for my actions. "See the witches face? She's burnin' up in there."

The Rat looked like she was in pain. She hid it well, but not well enough from our dragon eyes. The Rat narrowed her eyes at Lioness and Bubbles, and then she started to use her magic. Lioness summoned the scorpion man along with the mermaid. The mermaid wasn't pleased, but the scorpion calmed her down. The scorpion blasted sand into the sphere, blocking nearly everyone's field of vision. The mermaid manipulated the water so the sand would be compressed and attack the Rat.

Bubbles had listened to my warnings as he turned his body into lightning, making it far harder for the Rat to catch him. The mermaid was also making it difficult for the Rat to concentrate on Lioness, but then she did something that infuriated me. The magic powered punch I intended for her father hadn't been sent away somewhere, it had been saved. She released my own magic, the force of it sending her spirits away and forcing Bubbles into his physical form.

The damage had been great. Most of the water was now in the arena below and both of my guildmates were littered in harsh bruises. I felt incredibly guilty along with rageful. Lioness was exhausted, I could see her magic starting to fail. She next summoned Gemini and made another Bubbles. He caught on and they both did a Thunder Dragon's Roar. The doubled power was not easily blocked and it intensified the temperature of the water even further. Everyone could see it start to bubble and steam rising from the top.

The Rat had burns all over her body and the heat was likely suffocating them. Lioness was out of magic, she couldn't summon any of her spirits. She was vulnerable, and the Rat knew it. She used her Territory to punch Lioness' chest, breaking a rib. I growled dangerously, getting the feeling that it was going to be like Red. Bubbles got that impression as well. He kicked the Rat in the face and then pushed Lioness out of the sphere, leaving only him and the Rat.

"That water is dangerously hot. Even with their magic, they're both going to get blisters," Said the old midget judge. The five-minute timer started, meaning that they now had to stay in the sphere or be in the last place.

Bubbles turned himself back into lightning and started darting all over the sphere, keeping himself out of the Rat's reach. The water continued to heat up, it continued to reach levels that were dangerous to a mere human. I could handle this heat without a problem, but they couldn't. She managed to get a few hits, but Bubbles took it as a tank. Time flew quickly as the five-minute timer ended, and now it was about who could beat the other.

Bubbles was made to go back into his physical form, his magic unable to stay stable under the intense heat. To try and protect himself Bubbles activated his scales. Contrary to what most believed, scales didn't immediately equal Dragon Force. Vixen could cover himself in iron scales but I knew his dragon force would be his covered in Nightarium. Nightmare Titanium, the strongest metal within the dragon worlds. I don't remember the Thunder Dragon Force, but it wasn't what this was.

The Rat started launching attacks, and after the fourth hit, Bubbles somehow got the realisation he could eat light. Lightning was another form of light, it was in the damn name. He bit onto one of her attacks and ate it, healing some of his wounds. But the temperature was too much now, I could see them both starting to fail, the strain was getting too much. Bubbles had his scales, but they wouldn't be able to last while his magic was dwindling.

The Rat was desperate. She made Bubbles disappear and then reappear before her, the moment he was in front of her she kicked him. She went for his face but hit his neck. The Thunder Dragon Slayer growled and bit onto her ankle. He did a point-blank range Thunder Dragon's roar, scorching her foot and now even his scales wouldn't save him. The water was violently bubbling and the judges were forced to end the event before either of them gave up. The two dropped to the ground, their condition now visible to the audience.

Bubbles stood up, roaring loudly in victory and pain. He'd used up a lot of his magic and burned himself, but he had managed to draw with the Rat from Sabertooth. I saw why his little pals called him the Thunder God.

Both Fairy Tail teams rushed down to his aid. Aqua used some cold water to cool him down while Blueberry started healing him. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder, giving her magic so she could heal more efficiently. I didn't care about the Rat who was standing up despite the damage to her ankle. She glared at me and Bubbles with a hatred that'd make a demon tremble.

 _Damn she nasty._

 _That Lightning kid has my respect. Hey Keng, think you can get me inside of that brat? I've never liked humans until now._

 _He's definitely Thabuzuk's descendant. He's got Thunder God Slayer in his veins!_

 _I am unsure if I can comply, Raiujinma._

 _Come on Kengovo! Get the Seith mage to do it._

 _Doesn't that mean the Seith mage can take our souls and return it to our bodies?_

 _Iggy, I never believed I would ever say this, but you're a genius!_

 _Both complimented and insulted. That's the Redfox way, ain't it Tal?_

 _Damn straight!_

 _If the Seith Mage is able to handle the weight of our souls, I think it may be possible._

 _I want the poison brat that Iggy talked about, the snake one._

 _Poison Cyclops?_

 _That's the one!_

 _Cyanisous, the boy may not be able to handle you, same for you Raiujinma. While I'm pleased that you're both interested in humans, they aren't trained, not like the other five. They would need guidance._

 _We can give that to them!_

 _We shall discuss this later._

"That was quite the battle," said the man with hair that kept changing. "It's a shame that we had to end it early, but as everybody saw, the water had gotten dangerously hot for either of our mages to handle. As it's a draw between Laxus Dreyar and Minerva Orland, both teams will be awarded 8 points." We now had 40 points, causing Bubbles to grinned triumphantly as Vixen and I helped him to his feet.

With the combined efforts of Bluebell and God Slayer, Bubbles looked like he hadn't been boiled. He still looked exhausted but I had a feeling he'd be fine. The Rat was furious that he'd done so well, but I didn't feel anything for her. I couldn't care less if something happened to her. Her posse of fools ran to her aid, glaring at us. Bubbles had a hard smirk, proud of his accomplishment and his ability to piss the woman off further.

"He bit me!" The Rat shouted at Bubbles. He had a smidge of blood on his mouth and I could see some dripping onto the black ground. Rat looked at Titania, her face scrunched in a vile expression. "Maybe you should put your dog down."

"Maybe you should put your attitude down?" Aqua snapped.

"Don't you dare insult M'lady!" Yelled Cocky. " **You bit the daughter of our master. We're gonna make you regret ever setting foot in this arena, I swear it.** "

" **I'm gonna make you regret being such a little turd,** " Bubbles hissed back at him. " **I'm way stronger than you pipsqueak. You fuck with the Fairy and you get a Spriggan.** " For some reason that felt ironic to me. "Why insult her? She's doing a good job at making a fool of herself anyway."

Thunder Blunder roared angrily and when he went to attack Bubbles, I blocked his magic. He fell to a knee, black lightning surging around his body violently. Eris cancelled any spells they were preparing, leaving them defenceless against us. Eris transformed himself into the Rat and began acting like a child having a tantrum. This angered her even more.

 _I can give him my healing magic. That way, you can pass into the young man. He may benefit from you, Raiujinma._

 _Thank you, Gran. I look forward to making him worthy of his bloodline._

After our confrontation with Sabertooth, we were lead away by the paramedics who took way too long for my liking.

Bubbles and Lioness were made to stay in the infirmary until they were strong enough to leave. Eris had run off to do his own thing and one of my voices had decided to instruct me in healing magic. I wasn't good at the physical healing, that was God Slayer and Blueberry's thing, but I could restore someone's magic. It was strange because I felt something leaving me as I did it with the Thunder Slayer. He did comment as to why it felt so weird, but I hadn't done it before.

He thanked me for making him a guinea pig. According to Lioness, he was being sarcastic.

Nobody was talking much, nobody that wasn't a Slayer. Vixen and Pinkie were having an argument while Bubbles was telling them to be quiet. It had come as a surprise to those who didn't know that Draconic was a thing. They assumed that Dragon Slayers were just growling, not speaking their own language. When they asked Bubbles what the two were saying, he said he'd only tell them if they had a barf bucket. When Pinkie set his hands on fire I blocked his magic again. Cancelling it would be easier but it wouldn't last as long.

Then the Gnome walked into the room, his expression telling us that there had been very bad news.

"I've just been contacted by the games organisers. Because of Raven Tail, we have to ditch the two teams have one. And I've been told that we have to have the points from Team A which is 32." I frowned. "Blue, in your opinion, who do you think will be the members who should play the games? You know everybody's magic."

" **It's difficult to say. There're a lot of magic types, some that would put me in a bind if they were used correctly. But I'll have to say Titania, Bubbles, Pinkie and Vixen. We're the strongest out of the two teams, and the others can be reserves. Bubbles is injured for the moment so I suggest that Devil be in his place until he's back on his feet.** " Bubbles translated for me. He was more reliable than Pinkie. " **If not Devil then Eris. He can cancel magic spells, though he can only do one mage at a time.** "

"Then that's what we'll go with. That Familiar you've taken in, however, isn't a member of Fairy Tail, he can't participate." I was a little disappointed by that. "And I'm not entirely trusting of him at the moment. I understand that he's a Familiar and must follow his master's orders, but I have a bad vibe coming from him."

"I ain't-a fan of the little bastard, but Eris' like Blue's Exceed or something. And if ya can have me in the Guild, you can have that little beastie." Aqua agreed with Vixen, saying something similar but in the third person.

 _Ironic he thinks that a little Familiar is more dangerous than Logi._

Then Eris climbed through the window and jumped onto my shoulder holding a piece of paper in his mouth. I took it but couldn't read the chicken scratch on it. I handed it to Lioness and she read it for me. It was the team matchups for later. The first was Blue Pegasus against Quatro Puppy, then Mermaid Heel against Lamia Scale, and finally it was us against Sabertooth. Eris gave a demented giggle of victory, proving his worth to the old man.

"Juvia believes that Blue should refrain from using Dragon Soul. She fears that the creature 'Kengovo' will end up killing someone." I nodded at her, deciding that I needed to practice it more.

And the day had only just started.

* * *

The Gnome had been very angry that Bubbles had left the infirmary. He argued that he felt stronger than before and ignored whatever Gnome said. Jester didn't want Bubbles in the Games either, something about an 'oddity in his soul'. Bubbles was too pumped to listen. He suddenly had a lot more energy. As he stood beside me I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand from the static he was producing.

When the crowd saw the now single Fairy Tail Team, they were ecstatic. While they were screaming, I was wondering where Vixen got his new outfit from. We weren't in the arena long and returned to our stands. While we waited for the first match to start, I started to fill their magic containers so they'd be ready for the fight. My magic felt jumpy when I tried with Vixen or Pinkie, but I ignored it. Titania was very thankful for my efforts.

The first battle began. It was that drunk dog Bacchus and the Rocky dude against the ginger midget and rabbit. My eyes widened as the rabbit took off his head and revealed... A cat version of the ginger troll. I had no words for what was before me. Neither did the others. He barely lasted as he got his fur handed to him. I was pleased that this image would someday be purged from my memory.

Rocky managed to use his magic well despite it being made for mining. And the drunk man who had made me respect Giant also did well. He started getting his back kicked, but when he looked like he was down, he suddenly became large and incredibly muscular. Titania said he was the strongest mage in Blue Pegasus, and I believed her. He managed to tear apart his shirt while growing in size.

 _Does everything get bigger?_

 _He's going Super Saya!_

 _Pegasus for the win!_

 _Nah, go Wild!_

 _Wild Wild!_

I had many questions. Many of them as I saw a fat little man become a muscled giant. He smiled at them, somehow stopping them in mid-air and then punched them. They went right into the walls of the arena, and that was that. He'd won by being extremely confusing.

The next match started quickly. It was Eyebrows and Ice Princess against the woman who nearly vomited at the sight of Jelly and the Cat Girl. The woman I would now call Kitana decided that Cat Girl should deal with the two on her own. She appeared to be a mentor to the young girl. Titania expressed support for her and for what Bubbles said was the eighth time, I had to have someone explain to me why Titania gave a damn.

Cat Girl proved that she had been training intensely. She dodged their attacks well, especially considering that Ice Princess was a Movement Type when it came to maker magic. Ice Prince was a stagnant type, not anything to be impressed by. Cat Girl did an attack similar to Dog Boy and scratched her opponents' faces. In she was serious she would've taken out their eyes, but she was just a child and her claws only left red marks.

Cat Girl threw multiple cat paw shaped tubes at them. If she wanted to be more effective she'd attack from more than just one direction. She could use them as whips, a mace, she could make them dig underground and attack the feet but she didn't. I was disappointed by that. She disappointed me further by being distracted by an ice mouse. Ice Princess had used one hand, and while it made his attacks weaker, he had a slight advantage thanks to his Maker Type. He impressed me a little.

" **She's more obsessed with cats than you,** " Bubbles jabbed at Vixen. Vixen hissed at him in retort. I didn't know what Vixen was trying to do? Was he angry that someone was more obsessed than him or was he simply offended? I had no idea.

Ice Princess made an ice tiger and it chased Cat Girl until she ran into the wall. Panther got up and turned to the two from Lamia, looking about as interested as I. To the audience it looked like she was just hitting Eyebrows with her sword, but I saw her channel magic into it. It had one of those lachrima things to store that magic and she'd obviously had this sword for a while given the amount of magic inside of it.

He then created an ice tiger, ape, and what he called a snow dragon.

" **That's either a wyrm or a Quetzalcoatl,** " I corrected. " **Ice Dragons look a lot different. It's not even a dragon... More a giant spikey snake**."

" **The fuck is a Quetzalcoatl?** " Asked Vixen. I explained what it was to him and he blinked for a few moments. " **Think my dad killed one of those once? Huh. Din't know hat it was till now.** "

 _Damn straight I did._

The fight was almost interesting, but the match ended in a draw. Now it was our turn, Pinkie and I against the twin twats from Sabertooth.

"Do your best out there," Titania said to me. "Lucy is watching from the infirmary, and don't take them out straight away. The public is going to want a fight to remember for you," she smiled. I smiled back and walked with Pinke into the arena. Cocky and Emo were already waiting for us, and I enjoyed the look of fear in their eyes.

This was gonna be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

In the middle of the arena, I stood proudly, letting the light from the sun above shine on my dark bronze skin and my two emblems. I was more than proud to be here today, more than ready to take victory for my guild. My home, friends and family. I was going to make them taste defeat along with the magic scarred arena. They were standing on the residue of my power and it made me pleased. If they weren't careful, they might join those dark spots.

I looked in the stands, smiling at the Sabertooth mages. I would always hold back, but I might go a little further than normal today. Or I'll do what Panther did and do nothing. That sounds interesting. I could annoy the boys and pretend that I didn't care. I liked the idea of it so much that I did just that. I sat down and closed my eyes, thinking of better things to do.

I knew they weren't as strong as Iron Rock, neither were a challenge for me. Instead of caring about them, I concentrated on my magic. I searched deep within myself, trying to find that dragon I summoned. I think I had called her Kengovo, as well as my mama. I wasn't able to find her, unable to figure out how I had done what I did. It was annoying but also intriguing. How was I going to repeat the spell?

Dragon Soul, the magic that allowed me to summon a dragon. I wanted it, I wanted to harness it. Maybe I could then understand what was going on with me. The tablets Devil and Lioness made me take didn't do anything for me, perhaps the voices weren't from a medical condition? I wasn't sure. I didn't know if I was ever going to be sure, but I wanted to be. I wanted to see her again. I wanted Kengovo back, even though I didn't know her.

I was brought out of my concentration by Cocky. I lazily looked up at him with a bored expression. He was very annoyed and I was amused by this.

 _Did he just kick us?_

 _I'm gonna rip that bastard apart!_

 _Please don't... Sting is just a boy, he doesn't know better._

 _Stop defending your little bastard, Weiss._

 _Has Ryos dyed his hair?_

 _Yeah, he's dyed his hair black! Nice spotting there Gran._

 _He's trying to be like big bro Gaji! Gihi, he's so cute. But he's also our enemy so wreck him Logi!_

 _You continue to confuse me, Tal._

"You claim to be the Dragon King?" Asked the boy. Did I claim that? I must've. If I claimed it, it should be true. I smiled at him, giving a silent confirmation. "You're powerful I'll give you that, but prove that you're the Dragon King." I rose a brow at him. "I'm not just talk and no bite. I wanna see you give it your all, I want a fight like the one you had with Jura."

" **You want me to give it my all?** " I said harshly. " **Then show me all you've got. But know this, boy. No matter what you do, you aren't going to win.** "

 _I want him to summon me._

 _What? Why?_

 _He could easily kill my son and I can't let that happen. By summoning me, he'll give up. I hope he will anyway..._

 _Same._

 _No, not now. He's just summoned Kengovo, he won't be able to handle seeing you, Weiss._ Acna _renamed himself after you, remember?_

 _I think he should stick with Kengovo before he goes mad again._

The two boys activated their 'drive'. It was a silly name and I was unimpressed by it. My arms stayed crossed even though I now stood. Pinkie went at them, but I didn't move. They were still too weak to handle me and I would surely kill them if I actually tried. I wanted to fight Iron Rock, it would've been so much more fun than this. I wouldn't let that ruin this, however.

Seeing that I was unimpressed, they both went into Dragon Force. To my disappointment, it was only a fifth of the true form. True Dragon Force was becoming a dragon. I narrowed my eyes, taking a more offensive stance and waiting for them to start attacking. I ignored Pinkie and I instead walked calmly towards Cocky. He wanted a fight, perhaps he would actually give his all.

What I've noticed about humans, the especially powerful ones anyway, is that they always hold back. I do it because I'll kill someone if I don't, but I don't think others share my problem. Why didn't they start with their Dragon Force? Or the weak excuse they called it? Bubbles could've shocked everyone out of the big bubble the other day, but he didn't. Humans were truly confusing creatures.

He used a Dragon Slayer's Secret Art. I had seen this before. Holy Nova was used to banish demons or demonic creatures to hell without hurting them, along with returning those who had been subjected to necromancy back into the ground. It wasn't supposed to be used against humans so it was unlikely that it would do any damage to us. It didn't. When the dust cleared, the crowd went mad when they saw that I hadn't even bothered to block it. I took it right in the face with a bored expression. I had an inward smile at his surprise.

 _It's not a fair match. Sting is at a disadvantage here. Not only is he against this asshole, but his magic isn't for battle. White, or Light as some like to call it, is healing magic. Us White Dragons send those who do not belong to our realm back from whence they came and remove darkness from enchanted objects or cursed beings. It is not for combat._

 _That's true. Us Whites aren't even combative against one another when hatchlings or whelps. It's insulting that Sting would abuse our magic in such a manner._

 _Agreed._

 _Weisslogia has insulted all his element by teaching this boy our ways._

 _Do not blame the teacher for how the student chooses to use the knowledge provided for them._

 _Perhaps so. Weiss, how old was Sting when you were forced to leave him?_

 _Between six or five._

 _The boy likely believes he can use it in combat because Weiss let him think he had slain the old fool. In this case, do blame the teacher._

 _Metalicana is right. Weisslogia, you are a fool and have caused this._

 _Screw you, Tal!_

 _Hey, at least I didn't make my son believe he'd killed me._

 _No. You left him with a clan of demons. How is that any better than what I did?_

 _He has a point, Tal. Silent Hill isn't exactly the most... approachable bunch._

 _You nearly married one Iggy._

 _Touche._

I snapped from my thoughts as I was suddenly falling. Cocky had used some kind of attack that destroyed the arena that was weakened thanks to the fight between Iron Rock and me. I landed on my feet with no issue. I held out my hand and grabbed onto Pinkie to keep him from acquiring any more brain damage. I noticed a minecart and grinned like a devil. I walked over, dropped him in, then kicked. It shot down, leaving me alone with Cocky and Emo.

"Are you going to start acting seriously now?" Emo said. I could taste his fear and I loved it.

 _Say: Are you going to stop shopping at hot topic!_

 _Really?_

 _Say it!_

" **Are you gonna stop shopping at hot topic?** " My voices rejoiced at the confusing insult.

Emo attacked again. This time I went on the defensive. I charged my arm with magic and I backhanded him upwards. The boy shot up like a black star, and I grinned as I suddenly appeared behind him and dropkicked him down. I landed on my feet without making a sound, grinning down at the injured boy. I had broken quite a few bones and I wasn't even putting much effort in my attacks.

I looked at Cocky, gesturing for him to come at me. He helped Emo to his feet but needed his friend to stay up. I had nearly shattered his entire spine, walking wasn't going to be easy for him anymore. Managing to realise that they couldn't beat me, they decided to unify their magic. I was going to enjoy the taste of this. The presentation was interesting, but the name was slightly disappointing. White Shadow Flash Bang or something along those lines.

I sucked the magic into my mouth, enjoying the taste of it. The crowd went silent as I ate and ate. The taste was quite good considering the terrible name. Once it was over, the two collapsed, leaving me standing. While the fight was dull at least I got a good feast out of it. I pointed my finger to the sky, a strange feeling in my gut telling me to do so.

"What an amazing battle! Fairy Tail's Oberon defeated both Sting and Rogue without the use of his Dragon Soul or his Dragon Slaying Magic!" I grabbed the two and jumped onto the surface, dropping them both onto the charred ground. I looked at my team, seeing impressed grins. Then I looked at my guild, smiling at their joy. "The next event will be a battle royal! All teams together battling against one another! I can't wait for the battles that await!" The man was suddenly bald. I didn't question it.

"And I have some other news thanks to a friend in the Magical Research Department," said the old midget. I looked up at him, the two of us making eye contact. He had that same damn knowing look. "What Blue did earlier is known as Soul Summoning Magic. It's when you have taken the soul of a beast you've slain and then summon it to fight alongside you."

I felt proud but also saddened. Kengovo was a mother to me for reasons I did not yet know. If the old man was telling the truth, that meant I had killed my own mother. It hurt. I wanted to talk to her again, for her to explain this to me, but I didn't know how to get her back. I would have to train hard until I could. Maybe then I would understand what or who I was.

"Y'know," said a weird man with purple hair next to the other two. I didn't even know he was here until now. "This used to be called the Dragon's King Festival. A time where dragons, humans and demons battled one another. Instead of the fairy king, perhaps the dragon king? Oberon the Dragon King of Fairy Tail, it sounds like a play! I love it!"

First Oberon. Now Oberon the Dragon King. This naming thing was getting better and better by the moment. To show my approval, I decided to show my dragon roar. I sucked in a deep breath and shot a blast of magic into the sky, banishing the few clouds there were. I then broke it apart making a small shower of glowing lights. It was like snow. And in the sky, illuminated by the sun, was the emblem of Fairy Tail. My home and family.

I looked into the stands and saw Red waving at me. She looked a lot better now she had left Raven Tail. I waved back with a smile, pleased that she was somewhere safe. I looked forward to seeing where Snowball had gone to.

* * *

Sun Bar was filled with very pleased fairies. They were drinking, dancing, celebrating and the lot. I was happy with all we had accomplished. What I had helped accomplish. I felt proud, and like I belonged. It rivalled the feeling of Lioness stroking my hair. While sitting with Vixen as he and the shrimpy girl were talking, Bubbles asked I stand outside with him for a minute. I didn't know what he wanted but I was fine with it. I followed him and was unable to decipher his expression.

" **Raiujinma has been telling me quite a bit 'bout you,** " he said while keeping eye contact. That name was familiar for some reason? "I guess it should have been obvious. I kinda feel like an idiot for not realising it like Gramps obviously has. And while I'd like nothing more than to kick you to the curb for what you did on Tenrou, I'm not going to. I'm an asshole, but I'm not that heartless."

" **I recognise the name Raiujinma... From where I do not know. My voices give each other names and it's hard to keep track with them all. And what is it that I've done to warrant this conversation?** "

" **I'm not allowed to say. Raiu says you'd break and we'd all be in the shitter. Let's just say you used to be a right cunt before Lucy found you.** " That may explain their hatred for me.

 _So that's where Raiu went._

 _Raiujinma, if you were here I'd scold you for being such a twat... But thank you. You've given our children a chance to be reunited with their family._

 _Not Tal. He's too old to be out of here._

 _I may be old, but I can still kick your ass._

 _What about those who don't have bodies anymore?_

 _I believe that they will pass on. There are some who will end up in Tartarus for their deeds, and you all know who I'm talking to and about. My only advice to those who tried to kill off humanity is to accept his hand and become a Soul Summon._

 _And you, Kengovo?_

 _I shall stay his Soul Summon. I wish to remain with my child._

 _I can't wait to tell dear Wendy about her mother._

 _Uh, Gran. Do you remember who Alice hooked up with?_

 _Oh... OH!_

 _Yeah. Try explaining that!_

 _Try explaining Sombra._

 _Fuck._

 _How about we agree to say nothing *if* this works._

 _AGREED._

"What're you two talking about?" Lioness said as she poked her head out. Bubbles said nothing and I shrugged. "Well get inside. I don't want you catching a cold."

" **Germs are spread when beings are in close proximity to one another and in warm spaces such as that bar. I am more likely to get a 'cold' in there than out here,** " I countered.

"Foxy's rubbing off on you smartass." I was unaware that posteriors can be smart. "You know what I mean, Oreo." And he's still calling me that stupid biscuit thing. I turned around as I smelled Pinkie walking towards us. He looked like he was half dead, not that I cared. "Where the hell have you been?" Pinkie glared at me and I blinked in confusion at him. "You pushed him down a minecart," Bubbles reminded me. I grinned at the news.

"Don't grin like that Blue-head!" Pinkie yelled. "And I found something you guys will wanna see. Get Gajeel and Wendy."

* * *

It took a while to get down there, but Pinkie leads us down the mines and cave. He seemed disturbed while I was struck with a strange nostalgia. Bubbles was giving me strange looks, ones I didn't ask about. Raiujinma... Who was he? Or she. I've heard that name before. They were one of those names that popped up frequently, ones like Weiss and Tal. The latter seemed to enjoy mocking everyone with a strange laugh that Vixen shared.

We eventually stopped and we were met with a graveyard of dragon bones. Judging by the expression on Bubbles' face, this must be where Raiujinma is. Wait, how did I know Raiujinma was a soul? Or a dragon? The things I knew and what I didn't were so confusing and irritating. I wasn't surprised by what I saw, not like the others. I felt familiar.

And strangely proud.

"It's a giant graveyard..." Happy said in both awe and horror. "What's this doing all the way down here?"

"I don't know," Pinkie said. "They're all dragon bones, but I don't think they're any of ours."

"Definitely not mine. Iron Dragons can take up to six centuries before they've decomposed. And I ain't smellin' any rust." Vixen patted my shoulder. "What kinda dragons do you think are here, Dragon King?" He'd been mocking me with that nickname all evening. I didn't mind since he seemed to enjoy it. Pinkie looked at Vixen with a confused face. "Accordin' to one of the judges, that giant dragon thing blue summoned used to be an actual dragon. He killed her and took her soul, now everyone is calling him Dragon King."

" **There are multiple types here. A majority are Fire Dragons, being the most common of the species. Vixen is correct, there are no Iron Dragons here.** " Pinkie didn't seem to like that I mentioned Fire Dragons. " **Fret not Pinkie. These bones have been here for a while. Four centuries judging by the state of their remains. Your dragons aren't here.** "

 _It's so weird looking at our own remains..._

 _I know. Damn, it really has been that long since we've died, hasn't it?_

We walked through the large graveyard, the others making small talk while I started to put names to the dragons around me.

Mezeth. Durham. Ginrem. Godralog. Rardolisun. Skednurisid. Krirda. Imruze. Zieslucis. Dreissres. Krovliedon. Nokloniruy. Eldilimod. Vabrudes. Evki. Zakram. Aecdadey. Ekrodugon. And so many more. I knew some of these dragons, but how? They had been dead for so long. I could only have known them if I was four hundred years old, but that wasn't possible. Humans didn't have that lifespan. I was in my twenties, wasn't I?

Bubbles paused for a moment while looking at the skeleton of a Thunder Dragon. Raiujinma's skeleton. I didn't know how, but Bubbles now had his soul. I think it was when I gave him some magic to heal. I felt like my heart was trying to break through my ribs, trying to escape the sudden cold freezing my insides. I felt intense guilt and remorse for some of these remains. Not all of them, but some.

"Are you alright?" Lioness said, snapping me away from my thoughts. But it didn't take me away from the blizzard within. "Come on, we don't want to be left behind. Hear that Laxus? Don't get left behind, it's like a maze down here."

I followed Lioness, thinking about what the old man had said. Bubbles was now capable of summoning Raiujinma, not that I knew how it worked yet. I wanted to know how to do it with Kengovo first, and when I learned it well enough, I'd help Bubbles. He'd fix it for me. Lioness suddenly stopped and Bubbles kept me from bumping into her. I silently thanked him for it. Blueberry had come up with some kind of idea when I wasn't paying attention.

 _Milkyway, the ability to speak with dragon remains._

 _I'll talk to them._

 _You sure about this Zerconis?_

 _Of course, I am! I've matured over the centuries. Kind of. Tal has made sure that I'm still corrupted._

 _Gihi._

 _It's better that it's me anyway. None of them knows me, none except for Raiujinma and you guys. I have the most spirit residue as well thanks to my... 'dirty' days with one of the Zodiac Spirits._

 _Don't tell them too much, alright?_

 _I won't. You guys can have a little faith in me._

After nearly ten minutes, Blueberry had made a large circle of runes and ritualistic things. We gave her space to do whatever she was doing. After a few moments, a beam of green light shot up and it spread over the graveyard. I felt a strange tug in my chest, one I couldn't explain. Then the light was drawn back and took the form of a large dragon I definitely remembered. I growled harshly, remembering what his bastard had done.

He was not alone at the time. He and two others had been chasing after a small girl. A child. One that was smaller and younger than Cowgirl. I had killed him. I had ripped his soul out of his body with my magic for what he had done. And from the look in his eyes, he remembered as well. He had given the others a scare, but I felt nothing but disdain and hate.

" _Even in death, scaring humans is hilarious!_ " He cackled. He was more 'solid' than I think he was supposed to be, and the tug coming from my chest was connected to the spirit. " _Come now. You were raised by dragons, how can you be scared of them? Especially you hedgehog, considering who your old man was._ " He grinned as he sat upright, pushing his chest out in pride. " _My name is Zerconis. They called me the Jade Dragon._ " Since when? " _I'm impressed you could conjure up my spirit. Looks like the work of old Grandeeney._ "

 _You bastard, I'm going to strangle you for calling me old!_

 _Gran, you *are* old._

 _That's a lot coming from you._

 _I'm proud of my age, unlike some people._

"So that's a dragon," said Vixen's cat. Zerconis, as he had named himself, lowered down so he was eye to eye with me. Then he sat back up to look at the other dragon slayers.

"Hey Gajeel, what did he mean by 'you old man'?" Lioness asked. Judging by the red on his face, he was embarrassed by is.

" _He's Metalicana's boy. Though you'd know him better as 'Zalsono, Nightmare of Tartarus'. You know who he is Blondie, I can see the look in your eyes._ " I looked at Lioness, and she did seem to recognise the name. " _You do? Well, coming from a dragon that's survived him, the tales are an understatement. Hedgehog there can tell you all about that beast. Hell, he's probably just as bad as Acnologia._ "

 _I drove my ELEMENT to extinction, not my species._

 _You still committed genocide._

 _So have you. You wiped out the Dwarves and Giants. Don't be a hypocrite Grandeeney._

 _I apologise._

"Did Metalicana do all of this?" Asked Pinkie. Vixen was offended by that and voiced it loudly.

" _No. Tal killed off his element way before I was born, back when humans didn't have magic. What you see before you is the work of Acnologia._ " He looked at me carefully again, then back at my guildmates. " _I suppose I'll explain what happened for you. Dragon kind once ruled over Earthland. You, humans, were nothing but chewy snacks for us to feast upon, and terrorising you was a load of fun._ "

"That's sick!" Lioness shouted.

" _And it isn't sick when you hold a magnifying glass on an anthill?_ " He countered. The humans, excluding me, put their hands up and took a step back, his point now proven. " _We used to be in every nook and cranny. In the sky, on the land, and in the sea. But then there was a dragon who felt that our reign was unjust. And with him came five others. And with them, even more. He proclaimed that there could be a time where humans and dragons coexisted, and while some agreed, I would be a hypocrite if I didn't say that was against this idea. And I wasn't alone. Quite a lot of dragons were against coexistence outright, and it led to war._ "

"Dad mentioned a war, but he din't say much about it," Vixen said while his arms were crossed.

" _That's probably because he used to be on our side at the start,_ " Zerconis said casually. " _Both sides were evenly matched at first, and the fights were so brutal that I have a feeling your lands are still scarred by the aftermath. Then the side who fought for humans came up with a plan that doomed us all._ " He kept looking at me and I didn't like it. " _They would grant humans with what you call 'Dragon Slaying Magic'. It was started by a dragon called Belserion and a Queen named Irene Qashtraney, the mother of Dragon Slayers._ " I knew those names. Those names meant something to me. " _And with this new magic, mankind joined the war._ "

"Humans fought for their right to live," Grumpy said, looking saddened by the idea of war.

" _And thanks to Metalicana and Kengovo, demons joined in the fray along with gods. With them brought Devil Slaying Magic and God Slaying Magic. That blond with the lightning bolt on his face looks like the descendant of one of those God Slayers now that I think about it?_ " Thabuzuk Dreyar, a name my... The souls had been talking about a lot. " _Even Ankhseram joined the fight, though nobody knew what side he was on?_ " He shrugged it off. " _The Dragon Slayer's power quickly turned the tide of the war. We were so overwhelmed that victory seemed certain for those who fought for humanity. But nobody could have predicted the travesty that would come to pass. Not even Ankhseram._ "

"What happened?" Asked Happy.

" _The dragon slayers had turned so powerful that they had their own civil war. Those who wanted to wipe out all dragons and those who didn't. This little war, however, was very one-sided. The Dragons who taught their dragon slayers had to fight their own creations. Students turning on teachers. It was a bloodbath, not even the gods were safe from this massacre._ " He looked at me again, his jade eyes against my sapphire. He frowned as he returned his gaze to the other slayers. " _He bathed the countryside in the blood of my kin and created what you see around you. This man slew countless dragons, and after a long period of time, his skin began to turn into scales. His teeth became fangs and soon, he was no longer human._ "

"Are you saying that he became a dragon?" Lioness said while shaking.

" _That is the fate to all who practice slaying magic,_ " Zerconis looked behind him. " _When a human becomes a dragon, their humanity is torn to shreds. As is their sanity. Some of these bones used to be dragon slayers, and they were all killed by that one man. His name was Acnologia._ " Bubbles looked at me for a few moments then back at Zerconis.

"You're saying that that monster used to be human!?" Shouted Pinkie, dumbstruck by the news. I wasn't surprised by it and it disturbed me. "That's impossible."

" _Not at all._ " Once again, he looked down at me. " _You have a survivor of that carnage right next to you,_ " he smiled weirdly. I tilted my head to the side, not understanding what he was saying. " _Humans aren't supposed to survive for longer than a century, and since you don't understand what I'm talking about, I'm going to assume you've developed amnesia. It's probably for the best. Best to leave the past where it is, little slayer._ "

"Wow. Blue used to be in that war?" Happy said while his eyes were as wide as saucers. "Doesn't that mean... He's a dragon?"

" _Indeed,_ " Zerconis said with a knowing smile. " _And it appears that his sanity was saved by the work of you humans. Perhaps you aren't so hopeless after all?_ " He mused. " _While the dragons around me were killed by that beast, this slayer here is the one who killed me._ " He almost sounded proud of it. What a strange drake. " _And deep inside of you, Blue, is my soul. In fact, I hijacked Wendy's spell just so I could look at you once more._ " He tapped my chest directly above my marks. " _And the best advice you get from me is to refrain from transforming into a dragon. If you do, your sanity will once again shatter, and all your little friends here will be dead._ "

" **I don't understand...** "

" _And I don't expect you to. None of us does. And because some of us were smart enough to hide their soulless bodies, you have the ability to revive those dragons. You just need to find their bodies first._ " He was fading. No, I didn't want him to fade. I wanted more answers! Dammit! " _Looks like that my time up. I'll see you kids when Blue here can summon me. Bye!_ "

And like that, he was gone. I roared angrily. I wanted my answers, I wanted to understand. Whenever I had the possibility of the truth being close, it was snapped right away from me.

Fuck my life!

Lioness put her hand on my shoulder. I knew it was her, I could smell her. I tensed, so many conflicting feelings rushing around my body and I didn't understand any of them. She made me turn around and cupped my cheeks like when we first met. She looked conflicted as well. I was a dragon, but also a human. I used to be in a war, a terrible war. I had killed that dragon. I was right for killing him, I had to. Why did I feel so horrible about it?

 _You said you wouldn't say so much!_

 _Chill out Gran. I didn't say too much._

 _He isn't stupid. He's going to know who we are because you said our names! How is he going to explain this to his friends? Oh, sorry guys, IT TURNS OUT I MURDERED YOUR FUCKING PARENTS!_

She pressed my head against her bosom, stroking my hair while shushing me. I could hear them yelling, saying words that something wouldn't let me remember. It was horrible and I wanted it to stop. I wanted it all to stop.

"When he said all slayers, does that include me?" Said Bubbles. He didn't sound surprised by anything. Raiujinma likely told him, a dragon that I've killed. A victim of mine...

"How the hell should we know!?" Vixen yelled back. Pinkie and Blueberry were panicking as well, but Lioness didn't let me go.

"That's very unlikely," said a stranger. I looked up, snarling dangerously. I felt Lioness look up as well. "Apologies for the eavesdropping, but it sounds like our research align with the facts of history. Tell me, have you heard of the demons of the book of Zeref?" He asked casually. I could smell his fear from afar. He knew what I was, he knew I was a dragon.

A monster.

"What does that have to do with Zerconis?" Asked Todd as he sat on Vixen's shoulder.

"Acnologia is similar," he said. "It was Zeref himself who turned that creature into the dragon of death."

 _BULLSHIT._

" **My souls call bullshit,** " I said to my fellow dragon slayers. Bubbles nodded at me.

"That means if you want to conquer the black dragon, you must first subdue the Black Wizard Zeref." He has more bullshit than a field of cows.

He had a harsh smug expression, and then there was a woman next to him. Snowball. I ignored what the others were saying, only looking at her and the prick next to her. We watched as they walked from their high up place to where we were. Snowball was surprised to see me and was failing her attempts at hiding it. Was this where she had gone? With this fool with a broom sticking out of his face?

"Who are you?" Lioness demanded as she held onto me tighter.

"I am Colonel Arcadios and this is my acting sergeant, Yukino Aguria. Or 'Snowball' as Blue called her." He looked at me with a slight hint of disgust. Perhaps that was why Lioness held me so tightly. "I'm the Leader of the Sacred Cherry Blossom Knights. The Crocus Garrison force of the Royal Fiore Army.*

 _SCBK._

 _Damn does this country have a boner for flowers._

 _You said it Durham._

"So, what brings the military down here?" Bubbles asked harshly. "Don't dance around flower man. Give it to us straight before you join the bones."

"For the past several years, I have been working on a classified project. But its success requires the kind of power only a Celestial Mage can provide. I think that I can explain better if you follow me."

"Come on Blue..." Lioness said quietly.

He and Snowball turned around and started walking. We followed. Lioness didn't let go of me and I was thankful for that. I didn't listen to what was going on, only that Lioness was still with me even after learning I was a monster. I didn't pay attention to anything else, not my surroundings or what anyone was saying. So long as Lioness was there, it didn't seem to matter.

"-d thanks to Blue, we have more power than we thought we would." I paid attention when my name was mentioned. "I had no idea that he was a dragon. His new name, Oberon the Dragon King, fits him nicely." I didn't like the way he was looking at me. When we stopped, I saw a massive gate.

 _Oh no._

 _What's that?_

 _That's Eclipse._

 _What?_

 _Ig... Iggy, Tali and Zeref made it._

 _Eh!?_

 _It's made of Iron Dragon's Black Steel, smelted by Fire Dragon King Fire, and cooled by Zeref's black magic. It was used four hundred years ago to send our children to the now. Anna was supposed to be with them, but the surge in magic caused them all to separate._

 _Damn. So that gate goes backwards in time?_

 _It's more difficult than that. Without Tal to give a specific date, it can go pretty much anywhere including forwards. Zeref didn't do as much as people think he did._

 _Tal. You are a curse to all who live._

 _Gihi._

"When the sun and moon overlaps, we will use the Celestial Keys and open a door to the past," Snowball said with a sad look in her eyes. "Back when Zeref didn't have immortality so we can slay him."

 _Sombra isn't going to let this happen. I know it._

I knew black steel. Or Nightmarium as it was better known as. It was a metal that could only be broken by gods or Ethernano Dragons. Or a dragon slayer like myself. No, I was the former. A dragon. I had the power to destroy this abomination. I had to. I could feel the dark and abused magic radiating off of it, seven years of collected magic violently clashing against one another. If it was made with a weaker metal it wouldn't dissolve by now and destroy the entire continent.

I was brought back to reality as spears were pointed at us. Lioness put her arms around me, either trying to protect me or them. There was a small man yelling at the large man. Small people appeared to hold much power in this place. I didn't care about him until he threatened to take my Lioness. I snarled violently, magic charging up around me. It enveloped Lioness as well, keeping her from being harmed by me and them. The humans backed off wisely, but it did little to soothe my rage.

"Don't!" Yelled Snowball.

I could feel the gate absorbing my magic. But I had so much of it that I barely felt anything happening to me. I snarled, releasing a shockwave that sent the humans back and protected my people. I roared loudly, causing the rock around us to shake. I wasn't going to let them take Lioness away from me, not for an abomination that was the Eclipse. The tiny man, the one who'd threatened my Lioness, I would end him. I let magic pool in my mouth, preparing to get rid of the threat.

Then Lioness was in front of me. She was doing what she'd done earlier, forcing me to look at nothing but her. I wanted to protect her, why was she stopping me? I shielded myself, keeping the gate from taking more of my magic. I surrounded Lioness as well, wishing for her to be safe.

 _"You have the magic, Lucy. Use your magic and let the dragon sleep. We will protect you from the gate. Keep our Slayer from ending up like his old self..."_

She started to glow, and the world faded to black.


	11. Chapter 11

Cold. I was cold and confused. I didn't know if my eyes were open or not because all I could see was darkness. There was nothingness around me. I couldn't feel where I was. None of my senses responded to my pleas. It was like I had fallen into oblivion to which there was no bottom. It was like I didn't have a body and it terrified me. I tried to cry, to scream, but I had no mouth. I wanted to understand what was happening, I wanted to feel something. I was desperate for something, anything!

And in the darkness, I saw a monster. It brought great fear in wherever my heart was. It was large, black and blue with a beige underbelly. Its eyes were empty and filled with nothing but hatred and the lust for destruction and genocide. It looked like a dragon, but it was wrong. It wasn't supposed to look how it did. Around it was a circular cage made from white energy and it was clawing ferociously at it to get to me. I was happy that it wasn't able to get near me wherever I was.

Then I started to see more dragons. I saw seven new dragons, though I had already seen two of them. Zerconis and Kengovo. I didn't know the other five. A White Dragon, a Shadow Dragon, a Sky Dragon, a Fire Dragon, and one of the very last if not the only Iron Dragon. They were between me and the monster. If I was able, I would thank them then ask for their names. The Red Fire dragon looked saddened to see me as did the White Dragon.

Then Kengovo reached out a paw and cupped me. I didn't know if I had a body to be held, but I was now in her paws. She smiled warmly, a tear forming in her eye. I didn't know why she was crying and wanted to wipe it away. Her pupils were a beautiful pink while her irises were a magenta colour. There was a pain, sorrow but also happiness in their depths.

" _My baby boy..._ " She said to me. " _I knew that we'd be able to save you. That I was not a fool for believing you were still in here somewhere._ " I looked at the other dragons and only Zerconis seemed to have no understanding of what she was talking about. Kengovo looked at the Fire Dragon, anger suddenly taking over her features. " _He was your friend Igneel! How could you have so little faith your friend? While that son of yours may be a demon hellspawn made by Zeref, he's obviously more loyal and faithful than you!_ " The Fire dragon lowered his head, ashamed of Kengovo's strange words.

" _None of the other dragon slayers retained their sanity even when we were able to pull them out of their dragon form,_ " the one she called 'Igneel' said. " _Remember Kiba? He was a dragon for barely a week before we managed to banish his dragon form... And that one week had been too long. What was I supposed to expect? He had been a dragon for eleven years before the use of Eclipse, and then another four hundred. The fact Acna is here at all should be impossible._ "

" _Nothing is impossible,_ " said the Iron Dragon. He moved to sit beside Kengovo, and I now recognised him from when I first summoned her. " _Acna. Blue. Whatever you want to be called, you won't understand why we're happy to know that you're here and no longer bound to that creature you see._ " I looked at it and watched as it tried even harder to get at the newcomers. " _It isn't a dragon. It's the product of magic that hadn't been thought through carefully enough. An abomination to all of Dragon kind with only one drive, one ambition. To finish the reason it was created in the first place, to complete its purpose to destroy Dragon kind including the slayers. The actions of that monster are nobody's fault but ours._ "

Something was wrong. I felt connected to that beast. Like it was suddenly a part of me. I could almost hear its demand to slay dragons and nothing else. An abomination of dragon kind. If I could I would be glaring at it, wishing to understand it and had a small urge to destroy it. I wouldn't though. Even in whatever place this was, it was a living creature. It didn't have control of its actions, just fulfilling the reason it had been made. I felt pity for it.

" _That's nice and all, but how do we get your bodies out of your kids and then your souls into those bodies?_ " Zerconis finally said, yawning. _"And_ _if I knew that accepting this soul summon crap would leave me trapped with crazy all day then I would've just fucked off with the rest._ "

" _We can sort that out later,_ " growled the White Dragon. " _Tal. Since we are in Mukuna and can speak to each other face to face, would you mind telling me how you managed to get Lucy to use Undrenima?_ "

" _I may be old and dead but this old drake still has tricks up his scales!_ " 'Tal' said proudly. He looked down at me and tapped whatever I was at the moment. My body formed and I was suddenly struck with strange sensations. I could feel hands on me, mostly over my eyes. Why? I looked around, confused by what was happening to me. " _Don't be afraid little Acna, you're fine. It's going to feel strange, but I'm going to make it easier for you to summon your mama._ " I felt a strong heat around my throat and my hand went to one of the dragon teeth hanging around my neck. I pulled it so I could have a look and saw a marking there. It was Draconic for Kengovo.

" _With this, you'll be able to find me in the ocean of souls. When you don't need it anymore and can find me on instinct, another glyph will take its place,_ " Mama said. She let a claw rundown my cheek which was strangely soothing. I nodded at her and Kengovo looked sad again. I started to feel my body fade like I was disappearing somewhere else. I was afraid of what was happening to me. " _Don't be scared, my baby Blue. Even though you can't see us, we'll always be there with you..._ "

* * *

I was torn from that reality and sent to the one I knew a little better. My eyes were open and I could see a hand covering them. I didn't understand what was going on but I could smell who it was. It was Titania. Why was she covering my eyes? Where was Lioness? I tried to move but my body was struggling with my demands. It frustrated me. I wanted to see her, smell her, just anything. But all I could smell was Titania. I didn't want her scent dammit!

"Master," said Titania. "Blue is starting to wake up. He isn't happy."

 _After seeing that I wouldn't be happy either._

 _That was a really bad idea._

 _Bullshit._

 _Hey Tal, can you tell us what happens later? You saw the games a while back didn't you?_

 _Replicant. Dark. Scythe. Water. Sky. Fire. Rock._

 _What the hell does that mean?_

 _I'm not entirely sure how this'll go because of how different it is, there may be another one but I'm fairly sure those seven will come._

 _I'm confused._

 _What do you expect from the Bekezela of the Tyena Tribe?_

 _I forgot about that. Tally dear, will you speak with your... band of friends when we're alive again?_

 _With the Tyena will come the other tribes. That is a terrible idea._

 _Screw you, go for it!_

 _Can we fuck a demon? Gaheelateli is hot!_

 _Quiet Durham._

"Let him go Erza." The red-headed woman removed herself from my presence and I sat up, looking for my Lioness. "Blue." I looked at the gnome, desperate for answers. "I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you. Lucy and Yukino have been taken by the royal army. We already have a team prepared to rescue them. I know that you'll want to do it, but it'll be suspicious if nobody sees you at the Games. Trust me when I say I'm doing this for everybody's benefit."

I didn't see it that way. Why couldn't I go and help my Lioness? She had done so much for me, it only made sense that I fight for her. Why shouldn't I repay a very large debt?

"In other words, you're too powerful. You'd murk anyone who would get between you and Bunny Girl. _Anyone_. You'd kill the Celestial Spirit King if it meant savin' her and that's the problem. If you accidentally kill someone in high power, we'd be fucked and then lose the games and our hopes or being number one again. You understand better?" I nodded. I was pleased that Vixen was able to be so honest with me and explain it better than the Gnome had. By staying here, I would be fighting for her in another way. "Ya gotta use Dragon Slayer talk if ya wanna explain things, old man."

"While I don't agree with how he described it, Gajeel is right." I had to stay away so that they could help Lioness. I wanted to be the one, but then everyone would see that I was gone and our rescue plan would fail. For her sake, I had to be apart from her. It hurt but it was for her best interests. "I understand what you're feeling. And I'm thankful that you understand. Now, all of you get some rest. I need to put a new team together and I'm not having any of my best fighters half asleep on the battleground!"

* * *

It was our last day, the grand finale of this adventure. During these few days, I had learned much about myself. I learned what my voices were, partially why I was so powerful, why I was amused at the idea of Cocky killing a drake and more. I wasn't going to stop learning. I was going to continue on, become one with my new family and make my Lioness proud. She wasn't with me right now, but I had a strong sense that she was watching over me. My heart was trying its best to escape the cage that is my ribs and blood rushed in my ears like a torrent as anticipation quickly built within me.

We were waiting for our turn to leave the tunnel thingy and I was tempted to just run out and start whatever we were going to be doing. We hadn't emerged yet the crowds were calling for us, screaming for us to come and give a show that they would be telling their descendants for years to come. More of them favoured us over the Pussy Guild and I was beyond pleased with that. My teammates stood by my side as we prepared to enter the very quickly fixed arena. We obviously wouldn't be fighting here, it was too unstable.

Beside me was Bubbles, Titania, Blueberry and Vixen. I was more than pleased with the cheers we were given after our emergence. I also liked the challenging looks from those who were strong enough for my interest. Iron Rock was the only one I looked forward to battling him again. I didn't care about the others, just him. He looked at me and smiled. I was beyond excited to have a rematch with him and he looked like he felt the same.

"We'll win this for sure," Titania said. She put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about Lucy, we'll get her back. Just focus on the games if you can." I nodded, appreciating her concern. "I asked the Master to send Eris with them if that makes you feel better." While it was unwise to have a Familiar so far from their bonded master, it did make me feel a bit better.

 _My mouth would be salivating right now. I wanna rip some heads!_

 _We can't kill, we'd lose that way._

 _So?_

 _Yeah, I think it'd be a lot of fun to kill some useless brats._

 _I wanna kill Jura._

 _This is supposed to be fun, how about we don't do that._

"Alright Guildmates! It's time to show off your skill, your magic, and the bonds that tie you together. This is it, folks, the last round of the Grand Magic Games will feature..." My skin was itching in anticipation. "A full team survival game!" The sky lit up with hundreds of fireworks and I began to wonder how humans were able to scream for such long periods of time? Seriously, they had barely stopped since we appeared. Before us, in fact.

Magic circles appeared under us and transported us to random parts of the city which had been evacuated. There was the statue of a lion behind us and that was all I had to go off. I released a pulse of magic, sensing where everyone was. The Sabertooth, Cocky, had a magic boost somehow. It was an emotional boost of magic brought on by grief and rage. Someone close to him had died or he assumed they had. I wasn't sure.

" **Don't underestimate yourself kid, you're stronger than you think,** " Vixen said to the small girl. She appeared to be very anxious and I was tempted to calm her down, but Titania beat me to it. The scarlet haired woman stroked the younger woman's arm with a caring embrace. " **Not everyone can go claw to claw with a god slayer.** " I could, Bubbles probably could as well. All of us could but it was to make the young dragon slayer feel better. It seemed to have worked.

Echoing around the city, which was to be our arena, was the judge announcer people explaining what we were to do. We were going to be fighting everyone else. Four members were going to be worth one point. Then there was the appointed leader who would be worth five. If you took out an entire team, you would gain a total of nine points. I had a strong feeling it wasn't supposed to be this way but I wasn't going to complain. Obviously, I was made 'leader'. The only one who could match me so far was Iron Rock who was supposed to be one of the strongest men in this country.

When the game started, a little child started to speak to us. She was the little girl I saw sitting with the Gnome. I could sense very dark magic around her. This child carried the Curse of Ankhseram. I felt some of my souls go silent which was strange for them. Especially the one nicknamed 'Tal'. The little girl was giving us orders, giving calculations and probabilities as to how it was best that we win. It felt like cheating in a weird way. The other teams didn't have outside help. Apparently, my souls agreed.

 _"Listen, child. I appreciate you trying to help, but it is unfair for our opponents. While I have a strong feeling we will win, it will be no fun if we have an outsider providing help. It is not only a tournament that dictates who is on top, but how the combatants must learn to better themselves. Maybe some of them will lose without your guidance, but it will make them determined to be far stronger. Trust them to fight with nothing but their heart, soul and experience. I am honoured to fight alongside you four, even you Wendy."_

All four of my teammates heard Kengovo's voice. The ghost agreed with her and left us alone. I was given a few looks but they seemed to like her. Blueberry looked like a match had been lit inside of her. I didn't know where my souls gained the ability to speak with others, but something in my heart told me it was the bonds I was forging. First, it was the one named 'Tal' who spoke to my Lioness and now it was Kengovo. I wonder who else would gain the ability to speak to my friends?

"Gajeel, Laxus and Blue can go on their own. Wendy, you'll be with me. Ready?" We nodded. "Then let's make our Guild proud, and prove Kengovo right for having such faith in us."

And we split. The moment we did, Peot Prick used that spell from earlier. I jumped onto the top of a building and sucked all the attacks but one into my mouth. Bubbles would benefit from absorbing it since it was electric based. He was surprised by this. Memory-Make had the potential to be powerful, but it was only as strong as one's imagination. The first person I walked into was three little pegasi. They foolishly decided to stand and fight. While foolish, at least they went down standing. While they were weak, at least they tried.

 _Aww, I liked them._

I was searching for Iron Rock. He was my main focus, the one I was itching for. I did a quick sonar to check where my guildmates were. Interestingly, Titania and Blueberry were against Poet Prick. I was very interested to see how Titania would kick his pompous rear. I looked up and saw those screen things. Oh yeah, I forgot about those. I could watch the battles while looking for my own. I watched as Blueberry and Titania fought the wizard. The Memory-Make was at a disadvantage. If he were up against a mage like Ice Prince, he'd win for sure.

Memory-Make wizards had the ability to make you forget spells. This was temporary, only lasting about twenty-four hours, but you couldn't do that with Requip. It would be like forgetting how to open a closet or a door. He couldn't copy them either. They weren't spells, only the act of summoning them was. Blueberry gave support magic, another thing that Memory-Makes couldn't replicate. Another thing was that while he could use a multitude of spells, they would only be as strong as he was. Titania had armour for nearly everything and judging by how he fought, he was a long distance fighter. Titania could fight in close quarters and was superior when it came to weaponry while Blueberry was able to attack while he was distracted.

 _Go, Wendy! My baby, you make me so proud!_

 _Gihi, go kiddo!_

 _She's got her mother determination and her father's skill!_

 _Go Wendy go!_

 _First, she summons me, next she kicks that prick's ass. Fuck it, go chewy!_

 _GO, WENDY!_

I couldn't help but smile. I knew that Blueberry would be able to do well, my souls were just as pleased if not more than I was. At the moment I didn't know where I was but didn't really care. I sensed a mage coming near and turned around. It was the Panther from Mermaid Heel. She looked very, very annoyed at me. She was holding onto her sword tightly and while she was trying to put on a brave face, I could smell her fear as well as her anger. She was angry would me for whatever reason.

"Leave," I advised. She was an opponent but was a Guildmate of Red. I would be lenient with her for Red's sake.

"I saw you with Jellal. The council were so close to bringing him to justice... But you stopped them. You gave Jellal a cover story, Edolas or whatever it is." Did I do that? Judging by the anger in her voice, I had. I wasn't going to apologise for it though. I didn't really remember who Jellal was. Was it Jelly? Probably. "You're protecting him even after everything he's done! I know why... You're being kind like you were to Flare, but..." She was confused and enraged. I then remembered something that Devil told me.

Jelly had been possessed by a mage who was suddenly his best friend. That best friend had him commit many vile acts on those who were once fellow prisoners. If this woman hated him that much, she must've been a victim or was a relative of a victim. I felt sorry for her. She picked up on it and was even more infuriated. She swiped at me with her sword and I blocked it with my little finger.

I sensed Rat and fired a blast of magic in her direction. The woman wasn't pleased I had blown her cover. I didn't want her, I wanted Iron Rock. Panther and Rat glared at each other then at me. I was a little curious to see how this would fair. Orbs of Territory magic appeared in Rat's hands, Panther gripped her sword tightly and I let magic light up my markings. A purple aura sparked around Rat, a blue one around Panther and a darker blue around me. I was tempted to summon Kengovo, but I wanted to see how I could do this on my own. I was also curious to see Panther's sword unsheathed.

I would make Lioness proud of me. I had been ignoring it best I could, but I knew she was fighting somewhere. I could feel her and wished I could be there with her. But while I wasn't by her side, I was still helping her. I was helping my Guild as well. I would make them all proud of me!

Our magic clashed together and exploded. It was so strong that it destroyed the building we were standing on along with the surrounding house. I didn't like that I had destroyed them, but some primal part of me was screeching in joy. Panther lept high in the air and used gravity change, pulling both Rat and I towards her. She swiped us with her sword, cutting through Rat's spell but didn't do anything to me. She changed the gravity again, slamming us to the ground. I released a shockwave of magic power and cancelled out her spell.

Panther and Rat suddenly teamed up on me and it brought a grin to my face. It was accidental, that was obvious. They were trying to take out the strongest of the three then fight each other. I had been afraid of touching humans, but these two... They killed that fear. I backhanded Rat into a building and was a little impressed that she didn't explode as most humans did. Her magic had protected her and she was bruised but she was still alive. Panther didn't care for her. She was using her gravity magic to run on the side of buildings and to dodge any of my attacks.

I wasn't using anything like my dragon magic, I was using it raw and fuck if it excited me. I couldn't help but enjoy myself. Cocky and Emo were so weak and pathetic compared to these two very worthy opponents. Even if I loathed Rat, I wouldn't deny that she was a ton of fun. I was so focused on the battle that I couldn't even hear my souls. No, I was far too engrossed to listen to them. I think I was laughing? If I was, it was from the joy I felt.

They were using more powerful and complex magic attacks. Panther even hijacked one of Rat's to make her spell stronger. I could block their magic, I could eat their attacks, but I didn't want to. When both Panther and I were encased in Rat's magic, I didn't stop her. She used the magic spell Yagdo Rigora. I felt it. I actually felt it! It didn't hurt me, but I could feel it. The light was intense and it was almost blinding. This was nothing compared...

Not at all compared to the gods I've slain! I've slain four gods and eighteen god slayers. While exciting, it wasn't enough to hurt me. I wanted someone to hurt me! I had been the only one able to do it, the only one able to hurt me but I wanted someone else to do it. Someone to be a true opponent, a true challenge!

The spell had destroyed even more houses and homes, but I wasn't able to care. I was enjoying myself far too much to care for some buildings that could be repaired anytime. When it was over, Rat was amazed that only my cloak had taken any damage. It had lasted for roughly four hundred years, it had likely seen worse. Panther had blocked some of the power with her bandaged blade. I was again impressed with these humans. So much for only wanting Iron Rock, this country was full of fun opponents!

"How fascinating," Rat started. She was breathing heavily. Obviously, she hasn't used so much magic against an opponent before. Panther was panting as well. I wasn't near that yet. I still had magic flaring under my skin to the point that it was sparking around like crazy. "You're not even out of breath yet, are you?" I grinned at her, trails of blue smoke flowing from the corners of my mouth, my markings, my irises, even from my hair. "And you haven't even summoned Kengovo yet... I greatly underestimated you." Thanks for that.

"Same," I complimented, looking at Panther so she knew I meant her as well.

"Fighting the two of you, especially you, Blue, has taught me a great deal of many things. I know for a fact that there is much more magic raging inside of you, so much so that it's overflowing from your body. Continuing on like this would be a bad idea if I want to win as I intend." She used her magic and summoned one of her orbs. Trapped inside of it was the feline girl. The girl was in pain and my grin snapped into a grimace. You couldn't win against me so you decided to use a hostage against me. Your nickname is well-earned, Rat.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Panther shouted. I narrowed my eyes to check her magical system. The sphere was constantly draining her, weakening her by the second. It was dangerous of the girl to be in such a position. Her injuries needed magic to heal and fight off infection, but Rat was keeping that from happening. Damn her straight to Tartarus!

"It's quite simple. I was planning on fighting Erza and use her, but that didn't go to plan... I was going to have Erza and Kagura fight one another, and how unfortunate it is that you chose to go after Blue. You two will have to fight for her freedom."

"You forgot," I smirked. I held out my hand and went for her magic system. I used my magic to override hers. The sudden rush of magic caused her spell to shatter and in a few seconds, I caught the cat girl. The woman now reeked of fear and I wanted more of it. She forgot that I could block of cancel someone's magic system. If I wanted to I could shatter someone's magic container.

In another second the girl was in Panther's arms and my fist had connected with Rat's abdomen. The force should have sent her two miles back, but I compressed the magic behind her. She slammed against it, the sudden stop likely breaking many of her bones. She didn't seem to care. What I had done must've made her pain receptors stop working because it was like she didn't notice what I'd done. I didn't care. She started to use her territory to create explosions. Panther decided to have a silent truce with me to take care of the witch.

"I owe you one, Dragon King." I nodded and let magic swirl around my palms. She unsheathed her sword and it flared with magic power. The cat girl would be fine as long as she didn't get involved in the fight.

Once again, the three of us collided. The Rat was desperate and Panther was furious. The Rat was pushed to use Yagdo Rigora a second time, but it was a lot weaker than before. I grabbed the magic and channelled it into Panther's sword so not only would it take down Rat, but it would be able to have a better chance against me. Rat used her magic constantly, trying to evade us but I'd keep pulling her out of it. She couldn't handle either of us.

With a swing of Panther's sword, Rat was out of our fight. With her out of the way, it was us two again. She was tired, I could see it. She was nearing the point of overdoing it. I was coming down from my battle high and thinking a little more clearly. I could still very easily kill her, something I didn't want to happen. She came at me, her sword burning bright with false god magic. I blocked her attacks and counterattacked. My magic had heated to the point that it burned her and her sword.

When I believed that she was too close to going too far, I backhanded the sword out of her hand. It snapped in half from the force. Panther didn't seem to care, however. She used her gravity magic to try and pin me down. When it wasn't enough, she added more and more magic into the spell. It was quite annoying and I began the spell to block her magic. But the preparations were in vain. The Rat had gotten up somehow and stabbed Panther through the gut. The spell holding me down disappeared and I held out my arms to catch the fallen mermaid.

I looked up at the cruel woman with rage. The moment I did, she tried to stab my neck. She was blinded by rage, no reason was travelling through her mind at the moment. I moved out of the way, but not quick enough. I felt the magic powered sword pierce the skin of my shoulder and sink in deep. I was only used to the pain that I did to myself. This was something very different. It really hurt and I could feel my own magic charged blood rush from the open skin. I looked at the sharp blade, my markings glowing brightly in the reflection.

I glared at the woman, my anger causing me to lose control of my magic. I had to let go of the mermaid before she cooked. I grabbed her wrist and snapped the bone. The second that happened I placed my hand in the middle of her abdomen. My palm burned her skin but I didn't care. I wanted her to pay for what she had done! I stopped seeing the Rat and saw someone else. A woman who had bright white hair and brown eyes, those brown depths were as cold and cruel as the Rat. A name popped into my mind, Bawedo Jade. The witch who killed...

The bitch who killed Tayscur! I roared angrily, going right for her magic container. All I could feel was a searing rage. Red and white-hot anger as a young girl with golden eyes and pink hair flooded my vision. I saw her playing with me, I watched as she danced in open fields and in a river with peach smelling water. Then I saw her cold lifeless body in my hands... The next image was Bawedo with a sword in my shoulder and my hand on her stomach. She had taken my little girl, so I went to take hers.

At first, it was her container I went for, but Bawedo didn't need magic to be cruel and heartless. I couldn't let that evil spread. So I went for the eggs within her. I incinerated them all, and I blackened the organ where they would have created a new life. All I could think about was my Tayscur and that sweet laugh I'd never hear again. I wanted her to feel the same pain that I did and I wanted to make sure she'd never have what I had!

Then Bawedo disappeared. In her place was the Rat I had come to loathe. I looked at Panther who was staring at me in shock. I shook my head, trying to figure out what had just happened. I yanked the blade from my shoulder and left it on the ground while glaring at nothing. I gave a glance to the woman who was clutching her abdomen tightly but I didn't feel anything but satisfaction. It was a strange feeling. I held no remorse for what I had accidentally done. I shook my head again and when I opened my eyes, I saw water in my vision.

Was I crying? I wiped my eyes and found that I was. Over a girl that I felt close to but didn't really know. Tayscur, my little girl. I would find out who you are someday. Probably not tomorrow, but someday. I can promise you that if you meant this much to me. And I would try and remember Gadra and Kengovo was well. I didn't want to be left in the dark anymore, I wanted to know who they were.

I started to walk. It was in no particular direction, I just needed to walk. I picked up Iron Rock's scent and went for it. I needed to suppress these feelings, they were little more than a hinderance right now. I couldn't help Tayscur, Gadra or Kengovo like this. I could help my Lioness like this. I have to be in control or more people will be hurt because of me. Focus on Iron Rock, just Iron Rock and nothing else. Ignore Panther, ignore rat, ignore everything but him. I needed to if I was to stay in control.

The scent led to Bubbles and Thunder Blunder. They were just about to start fighting. The most likely reason was that they had been watching my fight on the floating screen things that were dotted around the city. I wondered why they had been placed around? Surely it would make mages easier to see and track. Perhaps that was the point of it? The city was a big place, they needed a way to keep it from lasting too long. I smiled when Thunder Blunder looked at me with intense fear. It helped spark that fire that had begun dwindling in my heart. I put my hands up, letting Bubbles know that he had this one. I remember Bubbles saying he wanted a go at Thunder Blunder after I told him it was possible to eat his magic. It was why Bubbles had that wide grin on his face, he was getting ready to do it. Ready to eat God Slaying Magic.

"That was quite the show," said Iron Rock. I looked at him with an excited smile. With the last fight now the furthest thing from my thoughts I could let joy surge within me again. He was smiling at me as if he was proud of something. There was also a hint of concern but I didn't blame him after what he'd just seen. "I had been interested in fighting you again, but after seeing that show of power, I doubt I'll ever be as excited to fight someone again. I even had to start working on a new spell just for you." I was honoured by it. "Shall we begin?"

"Saints first," I joked, desperately needing the humour to lighten the dark knot that had formed in my stomach. He grinned at me and our rematch commenced.

He had definitely been holding back during our first match. He knew not to use an attack like Mt. Fuji on me because I'd eat it. He wasn't just using his magic either, he was fighting me in hand to hand. It was good that the city had been evacuated or a lot of people would be dead by now. He managed to get a hit on my ribs and it hurt me. I was so happy I could've cried. The joy was confusing but I lost the ability to care. I hit him back and nearly did cry when he managed to brush it off. Unlike before, a lot of our attacks was hand to hand combat. Everyone had already seen our magic, they didn't need to see us showing off. To soften my blows, he encased his body parts in iron rock armour which was like thick chainmail for optimum movement.

Around us danced black and yellow lightning. Sometimes we'd get hit by the magic but it didn't affect us. We shrugged it off because we were too enthralled in our own battle. When Iron Rock threw a strong fist at me I grabbed it, rolled on his back and using the force of his own punch I slammed him into the ground. The moment I did the ground under me suddenly shifted and a pole of stone rocketed into my stomach. When it sent me up, I started to use my dragon slaying magic. Since I was a dragon I'd call it dragon magic. I made my magic collect in my mouth and produced a dragon's roar so powerful that everyone had to get out of the way or it could've incinerated them. It had gone so deep that it reached another level of the city which had a green stone. I would think about it later as it wasn't important right now.

Iron Rock used Rock Mountain, creating a monstrous stone giant that slammed me between its hands. It stung and I loved it. It was like the rock giant was trying to pop me with how much pressure I could feel. I released another breath attack, destroying much of the rock giant. The rubble was then thrown at me and fused together to cocoon me in stone. It was instantaneous. I used my magic aura to shatter the stone and this time I didn't let up until the rubble was dust. I was attacked with more and more different kinds of Earth Magic to put as many hits on me as possible.

Iron Rock appeared in front of me and threw his fist at me again. I pressed my left hand against his wrist to divert his body weight in a different direction, rolled, then slammed my elbow into his back. I hadn't fought like this is a long time and fuck if I didn't like it. He waved a hand and rock shot right for my gut again. I dodged it and jumped up high. Around my hand were multiple symbols that came together and a kitsune made from light that looked like fire raced towards the earth mage. Since he was surprised I assumed that Symorali isn't magic used in the modern era. A shame, I remember when people used to make little puppet shows using them to tell fun stories.

When I landed on the ground, I quickly had to catch Bubbles. He'd been pushed back by an attack made by Thunder Blunder. He thanked me then went back to his own fight, leaving me slightly annoyed. Iron Rock used the distraction and punched me right in the face. I stumbled back a bit and launched a kick. Iron Rock caught it so I twisted my body and threw my other foot into his face. He also stumbled back and I stood up again, magic surging around my body like solar flares. We were using fewer magic attacks and more hand-to-hand attacks. I wasn't bothered by that. The armour was keeping me from burning his skin and it was a delight.

The little kitsune I created bit Iron Rock's arm and tore off a piece of his stone armour. Iron Rock destroyed it. Thankfully it had no soul or life so he didn't kill it. Burning white magic formed around my right arm in the shape of a claw and I swiped at him. I wasn't aiming for his body but his armour. Parts of it fell off and I made my right mirror my left. I was getting through his armour quicker than he was repairing it. I had to keep from putting too much magic in my attacks or it'd cut through his skin and kill him. The claws were causing damage though. Around him I was compressed ethernano to the point that it imploded, causing sudden explosions around us. It didn't affect me but it affected him and that was the point. I compressed more ethernano which gave me steps and platforms to use so I could better fight against his magic attacks.

I could use them as shields as well. While most opponents I have faced have been very slow, the ones I've faced today have proven that these very young modern humans weren't disappointing in the slightest. Interestingly, Bubbles was using my platforms as well. It was good helping my teammate without meaning to. I sucked in a deep breath of magic and released it at Iron Rock, making another hole large enough to join the first one. At this rate, I was going to end up destroying the entire city. This was what Fairy Tail members did, that would make me a true fairy.

Iron Rock was right back on me, attacking me and taking every opportunity he could take. I acted mostly on instinct, dodging and counterattacking without killing him. That was the last thing I wanted. Iron Rock wasn't using a lot of magic against me and as I had a limitless because I ate magic which was in the bloody air, this could go on forever. While I enjoyed this, I needed to think of my teammates. They might need my help somewhere and I wasn't there to give it to them. I didn't really want to defeat him because there was a high chance that I could overdo it.

No, I should have more confidence in myself. I could finish this and make my team proud without ending my only rival. I charged my magic, my arms suddenly enveloped in magic that was swirling like tornados. Ethernano Dragon's Wing Attack, a spell I should really start practising because I ended up shredding nearly everything around me. When it was over, I saw that Iron Rock had covered himself in many layers of hardened stone to defend himself. The stone crumbled away and I had done quite a lot of damage. I was concerned that I had overdone it but he squashed that concerned quickly.

I glanced at my hands and black smoke was mixing with the ethereal blue. My mouth likely didn't look any better. My fingers were numb, a very strange feeling I didn't know how to react to.

"Impressive." Iron Rock was breathing heavily. I grinned at him as I collected magic in the back of my throat, preparing for a breath attack that would bring me and my guild to victory. I walked towards him, breathing heavily myself. Not from exhaustion but from joy. "And to think you haven't even summoned Kengovo yet..." The earth under me started to shake violently. It then rose and took a bizarre form. Once complete, it began to move. I dropped to my knees, my stomach feeling like it was clawing out of my mouth. "Iron Rock Secret Art: Nirvana."

There was a reason dragon slayers had this sickness. When young, whelps would ride on the backs of their mothers and or fathers. When they were too old for such a thing, they'd develop motion sickness and be unable to ride their parents. They would have to fly on their own and would keep this sickness until they died. Unfortunately, it affected dragon slayers as well. There were ways of combatting the sickness but I don't remember them.

I growled, feeling my magic leave my control and become out of my grasp. Damn this weakness of mine! I would not lose, would not bring shame to my Guild! In anger, I grabbed onto one of the fangs around my neck, the one that the iron dragon placed a glyph on. I didn't really know what I was doing, just that I needed this thing to be destroyed before I screwed my team over.

Then she was here. Kengovo roared loudly, magic forming around her claws as she shattered the 'Nirvana'. I shook my head as my stomach started to settle again. I was a little light headed but I'd be fine. Kengovo looked down at me, concern in her beautiful eyes. She nudged her snout against me as I stood up, giving me support to lean on. She then turned to my opponent, slamming her tail into the ground so hard that it caused the large hole I made to widen.

" _Steady yourself, my son._ " Her words were like honey and I wished I could have more of it. It was just so soothing, so calming. Like her very breathing could calm a tsunami. Now that I was snapped out of my battle trance, I could hear my souls again. And they were louder than they normally were. They were screaming and chanting in both anger and joy. It was strange for all of them to be enjoying this.

I looked at the glyph in my hand, silently thanking the iron dragon that gave this to me. I would learn your name as well. I would learn all of your names. And I would save the ones who still had bodies. In my heart, I knew my mother wasn't one of them, but I was strangely ok with that. It meant she would always be with me.

" **After this, will you help me remember more of my past? I have a feeling that everyone knows something but me. I don't want to be in the dark anymore.** " Kengovo nodded, her eyes filled with such happiness that it hurt. I shook my head and looked into Iron Rock's eyes, preparing myself for another round of our rematch. Kengovo stood behind me, her chest pumped outwards with pride. Iron Rock seemed very pleased. Like he had done what he had set out to do. I was confused by this. Then his next words shattered me.

"I yield." I wanted to defeat him, not win by default! "You are far stronger than I am, Blue. If I continued, there would be a very high chance you may accidentally harm me or even kill me." That was true. "Don't be upset by this. Instead, be proud. I'm sure the council has all the evidence they need to place you within our ranks. In fact, you will very likely replace God Serena," he smiled. He then looked up at Kengovo. "You should be very proud of your son. I'm sure that he'll make a great Saint."

Was this entire fight just a test? I can't tell if I'm angered by that or not.

" _My friends and I shall keep history from repeating itself. My Acna shall be the best Saint there is._ " There's that word again... Acna. What did it mean? Was it my old name? I think so. I looked up at Kengovo, wondering what I should do now. I had won the fight even if it was by default, she wasn't necessary for this battle anymore. All of the powerful opponents were dealt with. " _I'll be there when you next need me, my sweet boy._ " She then disappeared, leaving me with this sense of loneliness again.

The sky was getting dark meaning I had been fighting the entire day. I felt strangely empty. Like I had lost something. I looked at Iron Rock and he was sitting in a corner, content with just waiting for the rest of the day to end. I frowned and went in search of Bubbles. He should be around here somewhere, should he?

 _My mental boner is raging! So fucking cool!_

 _You disgust me._

 _Put a cock in it Mezeth, let me enjoy how awesome this is!_

 _It has been quite exciting._

 _I never imagined him to be so much fun. I may follow Zerconis and be a soul summon if this keeps up._

 _I want to fight alongside my granddaughter!_

 _She's not your granddaughter Bel._

 _Irene was a daughter to me. Why can't Erza be my granddaughter? I can't wait to tell her about her mama!_

 _Before she went batshit crazy you mean._

 _That wasn't Irene's fault and you know it!_

 _No wonder Erza is so strong. She was incubating for four centuries with a dragon mother. Crazy when you think about it._

 _Maybe Blue can give you to her as he did with Raiujinma?_

I was paying closer attention to them now. The dragon Bel was obviously Belserion, the dragon that Zerconis mentioned. Irene was Irene Qashtraney, the first Dragon Slayer. According to them, Titania was her daughter. She had been incubating with her for a very long time which would explain her power. It would also explain why the dragon slayers feared her. Female dragons were more ferocious than males. They had to be given the unbalanced ratio. If I get the chance, I'll give him to Titania. I did it with Bubbles, why not her?

I found it interesting. How did I get my paws on Belserion? Why did I go for Belserion? Questions I would need to ask someone. I'd have to ask Bubbles. Raiujinma has been within me for a very long time, he's talked with Belserion. I would also have to ask about Igneel. Kengovo mentioned him during that weird dream thing I had. It would probably help to learn Tal's real name as well. He was being mentioned more and more. It was going to be very wise of me to keep an ear out for these names.

"There you are." I looked to my left and saw Bubbles. He was leaning against a wall in an alleyway. Judging by the faint marks around his mouth, he ate Thunder Blunder's magic. He was going to feel sick for a while but at least he was alright. I was going to need him later. "How're you holding up?"

" **I could be better.** " It was an understatement. I looked at my injured shoulder, slightly annoyed by it. " **I haven't used so much magic in such a short amount of time for a long while. It's disorientating... I feel like the only thing keeping me in going is Lioness. Her arms around me is the only prize I want right now.** " He had a really weird smile on his face and I didn't like it. " **Since you're here, I need to ask you about a few names I've heard. Raiujinma has been inside of me long enough to know who they are.** " He nodded at me. " **Igneel. Tal. Belserion. Can you tell me anything about them?** "

" **Igneel and Tal are two of the five dragons you'll be reviving. I advise that you don't talk about them around the other fairies though. And Belserion? I don't really know. Raiujinma doesn't either.** " Well, that was a fat load of help. He looked me up and down, mentally judging my current appearance. "You look like you've had a bath in oil." That was a correct description of my appearance at the moment.

Our short conversation was forced to end when a white firework exploded in the sky. It was obviously Cocky. I didn't care why he was alerting us to his presence, it just meant that we didn't have to search for him. Bubbles looked half dead so I pulled one of his arms over my shoulders and started leaping across buildings. Cocky was the last one, the final obstacle keeping me from victory and my Lioness. When I saw her, I wanted to tell her what had happened. I wanted her to help me understand these weird feelings I have swelling up inside of me.

When we got to the area, I dumped Bubbles. He was very annoyed that I grabbed him then dropped him. I wasn't really in the mood. It wasn't long after we arrived that our teammates did as well. Vixen, Titania and Blueberry. Blueberry seemed to be doing ok considering she was the weakest of us. Titania was more injured, she probably took a lot of hits for Blueberry in whatever fights they got in. Vixen was more injured though. He looked sick like Bubbles did and I could smell shadow magic on him. He ate Emo's element. Interesting.

"You look like you've been through hell," said Cocky. The tone of his voice fitted his nickname. I narrowed my eyes, uninterested in what he had to say. "I don't care about the other four, they're nothing compared to you, Dragon King." Did this little prick just insult my teammates while complimenting me? "I'm a lot stronger than I was before. I can take you on!" White magic swirled around him but it was more show than anything. I was severely unimpressed with it.

"That it?" I said casually, my boredom very evident in my tone. I enjoyed his shocked expression but kept it hidden. I looked at Titania with a tired expression. "You take care. Not worth my time." This angered Cocky immensely.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" He shouted angrily. The brat was really getting on my nerves. He jumped into dragon force, going at full power. His white scales were made of the same thing human fingernails were made from. Honestly, it was like wearing cat fur for armour. Both cute and disturbing. "I'm stronger than I was, I'm far more powerful and I'm more than ready to kick your ass!"

I decided to test how far he was willing to go. I sucked in a deep breath and let it out then repeated. My skin was covered in black scales and my markings glowed even brighter. My fangs lengthened, my nails turned to claws, my entire body grew to handle the sudden boost in power. Pure and solid ethernano swarmed around me like a beautiful dance of colours as I entered one-fifth of my dragon force. The ground under me and the buildings around me cracked under the pressure of my magic power. My teammates and my opponent were forced to take a knee under the immense power that was now resting on their shoulders.

Cocky's blue eyes looked up to meet mine. They were filled with terror, but under the terror, there was admiration. Like I was what he wanted to become one day. I was a monster, an abomination from the past. I hoped he didn't end up like me.

" **Do you want me to use this power on you? Do you want me to shatter your magic container by a flick of my wrist?** " I felt tired using so much magic in one day. " **I'm old, boy. I have lived four entire centuries because I killed so many dragons that I became one.** " I dropped out of my dragon force, but Cocky didn't move. My teammates got up after a little while, yet he remained. " **Stay down, boy. It's in your best interest that you abstain from attacking me from here on out...** "

"I yield..." That's the second person to do that today, how annoying. I looked up in the sky as fireworks lit it up. It was wonderful to see and I enjoyed the light show. I hope that wherever Lioness was, she could see it as well.


End file.
